Un mes de Amor
by Milla Whitlock
Summary: La estrella de la televisión Jasper Whitlock había cautivado a todo Forks con su encanto, su atractivo y su amor por la buena cocina...Pero nadie sabía que el rico italoaustraliano tenía otra pasión además de la pasta, aunque sabía que Alice Brandon lo despreciaba, no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza.Él la deseaba y la consiguió...¡jugando a las cartas! Trilogía 3 hombres ricos.
1. Chapter 1

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**UN MES DE AMOR  
**

**La estrella de la televisión Jasper Whitlock había cautivado a todo Forks con su encanto, su atractivo y su amor por la buena cocina... Pero nadie sabía que el rico italo- australiano tenía otra pasión ade más de la pasta. Aunque sabía que Alice Brandon lo despreciaba, no conseguía quitársela de la cabeza. Si al menos pudiera estar con ella una noche y después olvidarla... Entonces el destino le proporcionó la jugada perfecta por la que consi guió ganar una apuesta... que incluía a Alice como parte del botín. Sería suya durante un mes...**

**Él la deseaba y la consiguió... ¡jugando a las cartas!**

Capítulo 1

Jasper Whitlock saltó al interior de su Ferrari rojo y no se dirigió hacia el hipódromo Eclipse, sino hacia las afueras de Forks, a casa de sus padres. Sus planes habían cambiado. La no che anterior los había cambiado.

-Hoy no -murmuró mientras aceleraba por los barrios del este de Forks, ajeno a las miradas que recibía de la mayoría de las mujeres que circulaban en sus coches cerca de él.

Una sola mujer ocupaba la mente de Jasper durante aquellos días. Anhelaba que lo mirara como si fuera un hombre que mereciera la pena, no como si fuera una especie de playboy sin sustancia ni clase.

Durante cinco años había aguantado su lengua vi perina en la mesa de juego cada viernes por la no che, así como en las carreras los sábados por la tar de.

Cinco años era mucho tiempo para tolerar aquel tratamiento. Demasiado tiempo.

Sin embargo debía confesar que hasta la noche anterior había disfrutado de sus intercambios verba les de un modo un tanto perverso, a pesar de que Alice solía ganarle la batalla casi siempre. Cuando unos meses antes lo sometió temporalmente a un tra tamiento de indiferencia, no le gustó nada. Durante aquel duro periodo comprendió que prefería que se metiera con él a que lo ignorara.

A pesar de todo, Alice se había pasado la noche anterior.

Pero Jasper no estaba dispuesto a volver a ser la diana de su cáustica lengua de nuevo en las carreras.

¡Ya había tenido más que suficiente!

Trató de centrarse en la conducción, pero en la ciudad no podía disfrutar acelerando su coche, de manera que tampoco pudo liberar su frustración de aquel modo. Unos momentos después estaba deteni do ante un semáforo y maldiciendo porque no logra ba dejar de pensar en su némesis.

Alice ya estaría en el hipódromo, probablemente sentada en el exclusivo bar de los socios, consu miendo una copa de champán con su habitual clase, sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo porque no hubiera aparecido, mientras él estaba en su coche, cada vez más nervioso y ya arrepentido de su decisión de no acudir a las carreras. Le encantaban las carreras de caballos. Eran una de las pasiones de su vida. Y tam bién de la de ella, desafortunadamente.

Así fue como conoció a Alice ; a través de la pa sión que ambos compartían por las carreras de caba llos. Cinco años atrás, ella se unió como tercera socia a la agrupación que Jasper y su mejor amigo habían formado con la ayuda de Jacob Black, uno de los preparadores de caballos más prestigiosos de Forks.

Jasper aún recordaba el día que conoció a la hasta entonces misteriosa señora Brandon . Los tres socios se reunieron en las carreras de Eclipse para ver la primera carrera de su caballo, una encantadora po tranca llamada Flame of Gold.

Antes de aquel día, Jasper no sabía que su socia Alice era también la dueña de la agencia de mode los Alice y la viuda de Joseph Brandon , un banque ro muy rico que tenía casi cuarenta años más que su segunda esposa y que había muerto el año anterior. Sí sabía que era una viuda rica, pero había imagina do a una mujer entrada en carnes de unos sesenta o setenta años con más dinero del que podía gastar y cierta afición por el juego.

Nada había preparado a Jasper para la elegante, so fisticada e inteligente mujer de treinta años que re sultó ser la señora Brandon . Y, desde luego, nada lo había preparado para el instantáneo rechazo que ma nifestó hacia él. Estaba acostumbrado a ser mimado por el sexo opuesto, no justo al contrario.

Mirando atrás, debía reconocer que se sintió atraí do por ella desde el primer momento, a pesar de que iba acompañado de otra mujer. De hecho, de su pro metida, María . La brillante, chispeante y bella ru bia María . Se creyó enamorado y se casó con ella un mes después.

Fue un matrimonio maldito desde el principio. Si él hubiera sabido entonces lo que supo luego...

¿Pero habría cambiado algo por ello?, se pregun tó mientras apoyaba la mano en la palanca de cam bios, impaciente por que el semáforo se pusiera ver de. ¿Y si se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la boda de que María era una cazafortunas sin escrúpulos? ¿O de que su supuesto amor por ella era el mero resulta do de los inteligentes y constantes halagos que ella le prodigaba? ¿Y si hubiera roto con su prometida y se hubiera dedicado a la enigmática y sorprendente Alice ?

Probablemente ella habría reaccionado de un modo distinto con él si hubiera estado disponible cinco años atrás, en lugar de comprometido y su puestamente enamorado de su novia.

Después de todo era Jasper Whitlock , el productor y estrella principal de A Passion for Pasta, el progra ma de cocina de más éxito de la televisión en aque llos tiempos. Evidentemente, la viuda alegre, como pronto dio en llamarla, ya conocía por entonces el valor de un dólar, pues ya se había casado en una ocasión por dinero. Jasper no podía imaginar a una mujer de su juventud y belleza casándose con un hombre de más de sesenta por amor.

Aunque en aquella época él no tuviera tanto dine ro en el banco como el marido de Alice había teni do, no le iba mal y, como quedó claro con el tiempo, las cosas le fueron aún mejor. Su pequeño espectácu lo de cocina, como solía llamarlo burlonamente Alice , se emitía ya en veinte países y el dinero no de jaba de entrar, pues también publicaba libros y había abierto una cadena de restaurantes A Passion for Pasta en todas las ciudades importantes de Australia.

Aparte de su potencial, entonces sólo tenía veinti nueve años y estaba cargado de testosterona y con fianza en sí mismo.

A Jasper le gustaba pensar que Alice habría caído en sus brazos si no hubiera estado comprometido, pero sabía que se engañaba a sí mismo. Ya hacía dos años que se había separado de María , y la actitud negativa dé Alice hacía él no había cambiado lo más mínimo. En todo caso, mientras su deseo por ella no dejaba de crecer, ella se mostraba aún más hostil con él.

Le dolía constatar que no encontraba nada atrac tivo en él. De hecho, estaba claro que lo despreciaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho él para despertar aquel antagonismo? ¿Sería a causa de su origen italiano? A veces solía decir que parecía el típico «latin lover», todo hormonas y nada de cerebro.

Jasper sabía que era más que eso... pero no precisa mente cuando estaba cerca de ella. Últimamente, cada vez que Alice volvía sus preciosos ojos verdes hacia él y hacía uno de sus comentarios mordaces, Jasper se transformaba en la clase de machito sin cere bro que ella obviamente pensaba que era. Su habili dad para jugar al póquer se veía afectada, o para cualquier cosa! Su famoso encanto se esfumaba jun to con su capacidad para pensar.

Pero aún podía sentir. A pesar de que su sangre hirviera a causa del más oscuro de los resentimien tos, su cuerpo ardía de deseo. Y aquel era el motivo por el que quería evitar a toda costa a su némesis aquel fin de semana. Temía estar a punto de sufrir una combustión espontánea. ¿Quién sabía lo que se ría capaz de decir o hacer si Alice volvía a meterse con él como la noche anterior?

-Si te hubieras casado con alguien como Rosalie, Jasper -había comentado ella después de que Emmet les anunciara que su esposa y él esperaban un bebé-, a estas alturas ya tendrías uno o dos hijos. Si te gusta tanto la idea de un matrimonio tradicional y una familia como sueles asegurar, deja de juguetear con las Renatas de este mundo y búscate una buena chica que te dé lo que supuestamente quieres.

Jasper había tenido que morderse la lengua para no contestar que se llevaba a mujeres como Renata a la cama para quemar la frustración que le producía no poder acostarse con ella.

De algún modo, logró dedicarle una enigmática sonrisa y tuvo la satisfacción de ver que sus ojos se oscurecían a causa de alguna frustración propia.

¡Para variar, un punto para él!

¿Pero durante cuánto tiempo iba a poder contro larse? Se temía que no mucho más.

Emmet y Edward no sabrían qué les había caído enci ma cuando explotara. Era posible que Jasper hubiera nacido y se hubiera criado en Forks, pero era italia no de pies a cabeza y su temperamento también lo era.

Alice lo había tildado en una ocasión de campe sino, cosa que era bastante cierta. Procedía de una familia de campesinos. ¡Y a mucha honra!

En comparación, los otros dos compañeros de Jasper en las partidas de los viernes por la noche eran caballeros de sangre azul. Su mejor amigo era Emmet McCarthy, un poco mayor que él y dueño de McCarthy Beer, la fábrica de cerveza más importante de Australia. Edward era el príncipe Edward de Dubar, el hijo más joven de un rico jeque árabe que se ocupaba desde hacía diez años de los intereses de su familia en Australia.

Ambos habían nacido ricos, pero ninguno era la clase de rico perezoso, mimado y frívolo a los que tanto despreciaba Jasper.

Emmet había pasado años trabajando duro para sacar el negocio de la familia de la bancarrota tras la muerte de su derrochador padre, que dejó la fábrica casi en la ruina. Lograrlo había requerido agallas, voluntad y visión de futuro, tres cualidades que Jasper admiraba.

Edward tampoco se comportaba precisamente como un príncipe mimado. Trabajaba mucho dirigiendo una cuadra de sementales que ocupaba más de mil acres en el valle Hunter. Jasper había visto con sus propios ojos la intensidad con que trabajaba.

De hecho, había sido Edward el que había reunido a los cuatro jugadores de póquer. El era el criador de Flame of Gold. Después de que la potranca ganara la carrera Silver Slapes Stakes, sus tres dueños y el criador cenaron juntos para celebrarlo. Mientras se daban un festín de marisco en un restaurante en el puerto descubrieron su mutuo amor por los caballos y también por las cartas. Al parecer, todos llevaban el juego en la sangre. Jugaron su primera partida de póquer aquella noche y acordaron reunirse a jugar cada viernes por la noche a partir de entonces.

La única excusa para no presentarse en la suite presidencial del hotel Regency era estar de viaje en el extranjero o haber caído enfermo. Allí era donde se alojaba Edward cada fin de semana. Llegaba en heli cóptero el viernes por la noche y se iba el domingo por la tarde.

Jasper sonrió con ironía al recordar que, cuando se lesionó la rodilla esquiando, insistió en que los de más fueran a su habitación en el hospital para echar su partida de los viernes. Pero la tarde no fue preci samente un éxito, sobre todo porque Edward tuvo que llevarse a sus guardaespaldas.

Mirando atrás, debía reconocer que su insistencia en jugar aquella noche de todos modos había puesto de relieve su creciente obsesión por la viuda. No ha bía podido soportar la idea de no verla aquella sema na. ¡Pero en aquellos momentos no estaba seguro de poder soportar volver a verla! Estaba llegando al lími te de su paciencia. Algo tenía que suceder, y pronto.

La tensión de Jasper mermó un tanto cuando salió a las afueras de la ciudad y empezó a pasar por luga res familiares para él. La pequeña escuela de prima ria a la que asistió de niño. El riachuelo en que solía bañarse los veranos. El viejo ayuntamiento en que tomó clases de baile para disgusto de su padre.

Aún siendo un niño Jasper había decidido llegar a ser una estrella. Cuando tenía doce años, planeó una carrera en los escenarios cantando y bailando. Pero a pesar de que su técnica de baile era excelente, llegó a ser demasiado alto y grande como para parecer tan elegante y grácil como los bailarines más pequeños. Además, cantando dejaba mucho que desear. Una vez desestimado aquel camino, centró su ambición en convertirse en actor y empezó a verse a sí mismo como el John Travolta australiano. La gente solía de cir que se parecía a él.

Pero su carrera de actor tampoco fue bien, sobre todo porque no logró entrar en ninguna de las elitis tas y restringidas academias de actores de Australia. Consiguió algunos papeles en algunos culebrones además de un par de anuncios para televisión y un papel pequeño en una película para televisión, pero en la mayoría de las audiciones le decían que era de masiado grande y que su aspecto era demasiado ita liano.

Aunque no totalmente convencido, Jasper final mente comenzó a buscar una manera de ganarse la vida tras las cámaras. Producir y dirigir se convirtió en su nueva ambición, tanto en televisión como en la floreciente industria cinematográfica australiana. Trabajando para producciones Fortune, responsable de los programas más populares de televisión de la época, aprendió mucho. Observó y aprendió hasta que decidió que estaba preparado para dirigir su pro pio programa.

Con el apoyo de su numerosa familia, tenía tres indulgentes hermanos mayores y cinco hermanas mayores que lo adoraban, comenzó la producción de A Passion for Pasta, pues había notado que los pro gramas de cocina estaban en auge. Pero el chef aus traliano italiano que contrató para el programa piloto era un desastre ante las cámaras y, a pesar de no te ner práctica formal como chef, Jasper ocupó su lugar y pronto quedó claro que aquello era lo que mejor se le daba. De pronto, su tamaño no importaba, su as pecto italiano era una ventaja y el acento italiano que sabía imitar sin ningún problema dio un toque de au tenticidad al programa. También ayudó que fuera un buen cocinero aficionado, pues su madre le había en señado. De hecho, había sido la pasión por la pasta de la señora Whitlock , y su creatividad con el pro ducto, lo que inspiró el título del programa y su con tenido.

A Passion for Pasta fue un éxito inmediato en cuanto Jasper encontró un comprador, y desde enton ces no había mirado atrás.

Aunque ninguno de sus éxitos había impresiona do nunca a Alice . Pero sí impresionaron a María , que sabía reconocer algo bueno cuando lo veía.

Jasper hizo una mueca al recordar a la cazafortunas con que se casó. Aún estaba atónito por la cantidad que le había asignado el juez por haber sido una es posa mimada durante tres años.

Pero había merecido la pena por librarse de ella, aunque no le había gustado nada que se quedara con su apartamento en la playa y su coche favorito, un Porsche negro que adoraba.

El negro siempre había sido su color favorito, tanto para la ropa como para sus coches. Había com prado el Ferrari rojo que conducía siguiendo un impulso. Se dijo que un cambio era tan bueno como unas vacaciones, algo de lo que se había arrepentido recientemente, cuando Alice le había visto entrar en él en el aparcamiento del hipódromo.

-Debería haber supuesto que el Ferrari era tu co che -dijo con un gesto delicadamente desdeñoso-. ¿Qué más podría conducir un playboy italiano?

En aquella ocasión, y como solía sucederle depri mentemente a menudo durante aquellos días, no fue capaz de pensar con la suficiente rapidez en una res puesta cortante, y Alice se alejó en su elegante BMW con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro.

Pensar en aquella mujer hizo que su ceño volvie ra a fruncirse. Se había prometido no volver a pensar en aquella bruja aquel día. ¡Ya había pensado lo sufi ciente en ella como para estar harto para toda la vida!

La visión de un conocido buzón que apareció a su derecha en la carretera hizo que se suavizara rápi damente su ceño.

La propiedad de sus padres no era nada lujosa. Consistía en unos acres de tierra ajardinada y en una casa de dos plantas construida en un pequeño pro montorio en medio del terreno. Pero el corazón de Jasper pareció expandirse ante su visión y ya estaba sonriendo cuando entró en el sendero.

No había nada como volver a casa, como volver a estar con las personas que de verdad lo conocían a uno y lo querían de todos modos.

TERESA Whitlock estaba recogiendo algunas hierbas de su jardín cuando notó que alguien se movía a su lado.

-¡Jasper! -exclamó al ver que su hijo pequeño se encaminaba hacia ella-. Me has sobresaltado. No te esperaba hasta mañana.

El primer domingo de casa mes solía celebrarse una comida familiar en casa de los Whitlock a la que asistían todos los que podían.

-Mamá -Jasper abrió los brazos y envolvió a su madre con su fuerte corpachón de un metro noventa. Su padre no era un hombre grande pero, por lo visto, él había salido a su abuelo paterno, Frederico, que había sido un hombretón y que murió a los treinta y cinco años en una pelea provocada por los celos. Te resa no llegó a conocerlo, pero suponía que Jasper había heredado parte de sus genes. Su hijo pequeño también tenía mucho genio.

-¿Has comido? -preguntó cuando Jasper la soltó por fin. Le encantaban los abrazos, como a todos los Whitlock . Ella provenía de una familia mucho más reservada y probablemente por ello encontró tan atractivo a Frederico Whitlock cuando lo conoció. Él hizo caso omiso de su timidez y la metió en su cama sin darle tiempo a decir no. Pocas semanas después se casaba ya embarazada. Emigraron a Aus tralia pocos meses después, justo a tiempo para que diera a luz a su primer hijo, Frederico tercero, en el nuevo país.

-No, pero no tengo hambre -fue la sorprendente respuesta de su hijo.

Teresa entrecerró los ojos. ¿Que no tenía ham bre? ¿Su hijo, que podía comerse una vaca ente ra? Algo no marchaba bien.

-¿Qué sucede, Jasper ? -preguntó, preocupada. -No sucede nada, mamá. En serio. He desayuna do tarde y mucho. Eso es todo. ¿Dónde está papá? -Ha ido al canódromo de Appin. Tío Guiseppe tiene hoy un par de corredores.

-Papá debería comprarse un par de galgos. Cami nar le sentaría bien para librarse de la grasa. Creo que últimamente ha comido demasiado pasta.

Teresa torció el gesto.

-¿Estás diciendo que tu padre está gordo?

-No exactamente gordo. Sólo bien alimentado.

Teresa sospechaba que Jasper estaba evitando deliberadamente hablar de sí mismo. Conocía bien a todos sus hijos, pero a Jasper lo conocía aún mejor que a los demás. Había llegado cuando ya no espera ba más hijos y después de haber tenido cinco chicas seguidas.

Había sido un niño mimado, por supuesto, espe cialmente por sus hermanas. Pero a pesar de las ra bietas que le entraban cada vez que no conseguía lo que quería, Jasper había sido un niño encantador que se había convertido en un hombre encantador. Todos en la familia lo adoraban. Teresa nunca lo ha bría admitido abiertamente, pero Jasper ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, probablemente porque era el pequeño. Su hermana más cercana tenía diez años más que él, y eso le había permitido dedicarle mucho tiempo mientras lo criaba. Jasper solía se guirla como un perrillo faldero, y madre e hijo esta ban muy unidos.

Por ese motivo no podía engañarla. Aparte de su sospechosa falta de apetito, sabía que algo tenía que haber surgido para que no fuera a las carreras un sá bado por la tarde. Su intuición de madre le hizo sen tir que la causa era una mujer. Probablemente Alice , la mujer de la que Jasper no paraba de hablar pero que ella no había llegado a conocer, con la que juga ba al póquer los viernes y con la que compartía un caballo de carreras. Teresa solía captar un extraño matiz en el tono de Jasper cada vez que la mencio naba. Y la mencionaba a menudo.

Le habría gustado preguntarle sobre ella, pero sospechaba que abordar de forma directa el tema se ría una pérdida de tiempo. A los treinta y cinco años, hacía tiempo que su hijo pequeño había sobrepasado la edad en que confiaba a su madre los problemas de su vida personal. Pero si hubiera consultado con ella antes de casarse con María , le habría ahorrado mu cho sufrimiento y problemas.

Aquella mujer era una arpía. Y muy lista. Antes de la boda se había mostrado encantadora con la fa milia Whitlock , pero después dejó de acudir gra dualmente a las reuniones familiares, con excusas cada vez más pobres hasta que ya no le quedó ningu na que utilizar.

Afortunadamente, María ya era agua pasada. Aunque a Teresa no le gustaban los divorcios, era muy realista. Algunos divorcios eran como tomar la píldora. Una necesidad. Pero no quería que Jasper repitiera el mismo error liándose con otra mujer ina decuada.

-¿Jugaste tu partida de cartas anoche? -preguntó a la vez que se agachaba para arrancar unas hojas de menta.

-Por supuesto -fue la escueta respuesta de Jasper .

-Supongo que Emmet está bien, ¿no?

Emmet era el único compañero de los tres con los que solía jugar Jasper al que había conocido, a pesar de que los había invitado a varias partidas en su casa a lo largo de los años. La tal Alice era un poco como María , que siempre buscaba alguna ex cusa para no acudir. El otro hombre, el jeque árabe, también había declinado siempre sus invitaciones, aunque Teresa comprendía sus negativas.

Jasper le había explicado que el principie Edward era muy reservado debido a su enorme fortuna y a sus contactos familiares. Al parecer, el pobre no podía ir a ningún sitio sin que lo acompañara un guardaes paldas. Y en ocasiones dos.

¡Qué terrible forma de vida!

Jasper también tenía que soportar a la prensa y los fotógrafos de vez en cuando, pero ello no le im pedía ir a donde le apeteciera sin la sensación de co rrer peligro físico.

-Emmet está muy bien -contestó su hijo-. Su es posa y él van a tener un bebé dentro de unos seis meses.

-Cuánto me alegro por ellos -dijo Teresa con en tusiasmo a la vez que se erguía. Se preguntó si sería aquello lo que tenía preocupado a Jasper . Siempre había querido tener hijos. Casi todos los hombres italianos querían hijos que llevaran su apellido.

Teresa no dudaba de que sería un padre estupen do. Era maravilloso con todas sus sobrinas y sobri nos, con los que no paraba de jugar. La pena era que no pudiera jugar con sus propios hijos.

Teresa sabía que no podía decir aquello... aunque de pronto decidió que era demasiado mayor y dema siado italiana como para andarse con tanto tacto.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejarte de tonterías y te vas a ca sar, Jasper ?

Él rió abiertamente.

-No te reprimas, mamá. Habla claro.

-No pretendo ser irrespetuosa, Jasper , pero al guien tiene que decir algo. Tienes treinta y cuatro años y no te estás haciendo precisamente más joven. Necesitas una mujer dispuesta a tener tus hijos. Un hombre de tu aspecto y éxito no debería tener pro blemas para encontrar una joven adecuada. Si quie res, podemos pedir a nuestra familia en Italia que te busque una buena chica italiana.

¡Aquello debería animarlo a buscar por sí mismo! Aunque por las venas de Jasper corriera sangre ita liana, era muy australiano en muchos aspectos. Natu ralmente, los matrimonios concertados eran anatema para él. Creía en los matrimonios por amor, cosa con la que, hasta cierto punto, Teresa estaba de acuerdo... aunque no pensaba decírselo.

La mirada horrorizada de su hijo fue muy satis factoria.

-No empieces con esas ideas tan anticuadas, mamá. Cuando me case, si es que vuelvo a hacerlo, será con una mujer que elija yo. Y me casaré por amor.

-¡Eso fue lo que dijiste la primera vez, y mira lo que pasó!

-Espero que no todas las mujeres sean como María .

-Aún no entiendo qué viste en esa chica. Jasper rió.

-Eso es porque no eres un hombre.

Teresa movió la cabeza. ¿Acaso pensaba su hijo que era tan vieja que no recordaba lo que era el sexo? Sólo tenía setenta y tres años, no ciento tres.

-Puede que tuviera una cara bonita y un buen cuerpo, pero era presumida y egoísta -dijo Teresa con firmeza-. Había que estar un poco tonto para no darse cuenta.

-Los hombres enamorados se comportan como tontos, mamá -replicó Jasper en un tono de auto burla que Teresa captó de inmediato.

Miró a su hijo y vio que no la estaba mirando. Había volado a otro mundo. Se le ocurrió que no es taba pensando en María , sino en otra mujer. Su co razón se encogió al darse cuenta de que su hijo pe queño estaba enamorado de una nueva mujer.

Esperaba que no se tratara de su compañera de cartas. A pesar de que no la conocía, había obtenido cierta información a través de los comentarios de Jasper . Para empezar era viuda, una viuda rica cuyo marido había sido un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Ex modelo, también era una astuta mujer de nego cios que dirigía una agencia de modelos en la ciu dad. Debía tener treinta y pocos años y no había te nido hijos. Probablemente no los quería. Era algo que les sucedía a muchas mujeres que dedicaban todo su tiempo a su profesión.

En otras palabras, no sería la nuera más adecuada para Teresa Whitlock .

-Mañana no vendré a comer -dijo Jasper de pronto-. Debo ir a otro sitio.

-¿Adónde?

-El hombre que prepara nuestros caballos va a celebrar una fiesta en su casa para celebrar la llegada de la primavera y para preparar el ambiente de las inminentes carreras.

Jasper no iba a asistir, lo mismo que no había asis tido a las demás reuniones porque se celebraban los primero domingos de cada mes por la mañana, cuan do solía celebrarse también la comida familiar, acon tecimiento que le interesaba mucho más que relacio narse con los ricos y famosos, o que tener un nuevo choque con Alice .

Pero aquel domingo era diferente. Aquel domin go era el día D. El día de la desesperación.

-Comprendo -dijo su madre, pensativa-. ¿Irá Emmet ?

-Probablemente no. No está tan interesado en los caballos como antes.

-Eso es comprensible, Jasper . Tiene otras cosas en que pensar ahora que hay un bebé en camino. ¿Y tu amigo el jeque? Él no está casado. ¿Asistirá?

-No. Ya sabes que Edward casi nunca va a fiestas como esa.

Lo que sólo dejaba a la viuda, dedujo Teresa. A menos que aquel preparador de caballos tuviera em pleada a alguna jockey rubia.

A Jasper le perdían las rubias altas y curvilíneas. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría la tal Alice . Tenía que ser alta, ya que había sido modelo, y probablemente rubia, ya que su hijo se sentía atraído por ella. Tal vez incluso tuviera los pechos grandes, como María . Ya habían pasado los días en que las modelos eran planas.

-¿Y tú amiga jugadora de cartas? -no pudo evitar preguntar Teresa-. Se llama Alice , ¿no? ¿Ella irá?

Jasper sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa feliz, sino más bien irónicamente resignada.

-Oh, sí. Seguro que irá.

Lo que dio a Teresa la respuesta que estaba bus cando. Jasper estaba enamorado de Alice , pero no era correspondido por ella.

Teresa no sabía qué pensar o sentir. Que cual quier mujer pudiera resistirse a Jasper le molesta considerablemente. En su opinión su hijo pequeño era irresistible. A la vez, la última mujer con la que querría que se liara sería con otra cazafortunas.

De manera que en el fondo tampoco estaba tan mal que no le gustara a la tal Alice . Pero debía estar tonta y ciega. Jasper era un hombre magnífico ¿que clase de mujer podría no desearlo en su cama y en su corazón?

Teresa dejó caer las hojas de menta en el bolsillo delantero de su delantal y enlazó un brazo con el de su hijo.

-Vamos, Jasper . Tengo otra receta de pasta que enseñarte. Es totalmente nueva -condujo a Jasper hacia la puerta trasera sin dejar de charlar, colmán dolo de su amor y aprobación.

Jasper se dejó mimar, porque sabía que al día si guiente iba a entrar en batalla con su némesis. Su re pentina decisión de asistir a la fiesta demostraba lo adicto que se había vuelto a la compañía de aquella bruja. No podía pasar un fin de semana sin verla. Evitarla aquella tarde en las carreras no le había ser vido de nada.

Era una situación deplorable. ¿Pero qué podía ha cer al respecto? ¿Cómo podía hacer que cambiara?

No podía. Lo único que podía hacer era cambiar él. Pero el problema era que no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo evitaba uno anhelar algo a lo que se había vuelto adicto?

Había intentado dejar de verla y apartarla de su mente, pero no le había servido de nada. Pasar el síndrome de abstinencia no vendría a cuento porque aún no había tenido el placer de disfrutar de lo que deseaba. Podía acudir a terapia, pero tampoco creía que fuera a servirle para nada.

«¿Qué le gusta tanto de esa mujer, señor Whitlock ?»

«Veamos, doctor», se imaginó a sí mismo contes tando. «En primer lugar están sus maravillosos ojos verdes, que brillan de desprecio cada vez que me mira. Y luego está su magnífica boca, con la que me destroza cada vez que habla. Pero sobre todo está su cuerpo alto y esbelto, que muy a pesar mío encuen tro terriblemente sexy».

Le diagnosticarían un ataque de masoquismo ob sesivo y lo enviarían a casa con una dosis de antide presivos, una cita para una sesión de terapia a la se mana y una factura de órdago.

No, no iba a intentar la terapia.

¿Y dónde le dejaba aquello?

La respuesta en realidad era muy simple... si esta ba dispuesto a soportar el rechazo. Podía pedir a la viuda alegre que saliera con él. Una cita.

Ya le había pedido antes que saliera con él, por supuesto. En muchas ocasiones. Pero siempre bajo el disfraz de una invitación general a una de las comi das de su madre.

Alice siempre había rehusado, educadamente, por supuesto, pero su respuesta siempre había sido la misma. Estaba claro que no quería pasar en su com pañía más tiempo del imprescindible.

Pedirle que saliera con él a solas sería autentico masoquismo. ¿Pero qué tenía que perder?

Al día siguiente entraría en la cueva del león y metería la cabeza en la boca de la leona. Lo que su cediera después nadie podía adivinarlo.

CONTINUARA

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	2. Chapter 2

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

**Capítulo 2**

HACIA las doce y media del día siguiente, un tenso Jasper salía de su nuevo apartamento áti co, el que había comprado a Emmet cuando éste se trasladó a North Shore. Bajó al garaje, entró en su Ferrari y lo puso en marcha.

Llegaba un poco tarde, teniendo en cuenta que la invitación decía a partir de las once, pero no tardaría en llegar. Quince minutos como mucho.

Apenas había conducido un par de minutos cuando se dio cuenta de que tener la capota del coche bajada resultaba realmente incómodo. No hacía un día precisa mente primaveral, como había sucedido el día anterior.

Mientras pulsaba el botón para cerrarla se dijo que el cielo gris no era un oscuro presagio, sino sim plemente el típico cielo gris de Forks a primeros de septiembre. Aún le maravillaba que durante las olim piadas, que se habían celebrado aquel mes, hubieran tenido tan buen tiempo. Uno casi nunca sabía qué tiempo iba a hacer en primavera en Forks hasta que se asomaba a la ventana por la mañana. Fiarse del informe del tiempo de la noche anterior habría sido tan tonto como pensar que Alice iba a decir que sí cuando le pidiera que saliera con él.

Jasper aún no podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello. ¡Hablando de masoquismo!

Pero ni todos los auto-sermones del mundo iban a hacerle cambiar de idea. Siempre había creído en ir tras lo que quería, al menos hasta que quedara irre vocablemente claro que no iba a conseguirlo. Sólo entonces renunciaba y decidía invertir sus energías en otra cosa.

De manera que hasta que Alice no lo mirara a los ojos y le dijera que ni hablar, aún conservaría al guna esperanza de tener éxito. Durante el trayecto hacia Eclipse incluso llegó a convencerse de que tenía alguna probabilidad.

Después de todo, ella no tenía pareja permanente. De lo contrario, su hombre la habría acompañado en alguna ocasión a las carreras, cosa que no había sucedido.

Por supuesto, no había pensado ni por un mo mento que Alice llevara una vida de monja. Debía haber tenido varios amantes desde que había enviudado. Ya habían pasado cinco años, demasiado tiem po para que una mujer como ella hubiera dormido sola tantas noches. Lo más probable era que disfruta ra de aventuras estrictamente sexuales con hombres objeto seleccionados entre los jóvenes modelos que contrataba para su agencia.

Podía imaginar fácilmente a Alice en aquella clase de relación. Ella siempre querría ser la que do minara la situación, siempre querría ser la que estu viera encima.

La idea de tener a Alice encima de él hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara como el de un adolescente. Trató de reajustarse los pantalones para no sentir aquella presión en la bragueta, pero sabía que era una causa perdida. Nada iba a resolver su problema excepto el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo con Alice.

Al entrar en la zona de aparcamiento de Eclipse lo primero que vio fue el BMW azul de Alice aparcado. Ya estaba allí, esperando a que él hiciera el ridículo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás, a menos que se arrepintiera. Y Jasper nunca se arrepentía.

Con un suspiro de resignación, aparcó su Ferrari entre un Mercedes y un Jaguar. No había duda de que los clientes de Jacob tenían dinero.

Antes de salir del coche se miró en el espejo re trovisor. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de frun cir el ceño ante la oscura semibarba que cubría sus mejillas y barbilla. Nunca se afeitaba los fines de se mana, algo en lo que sin duda Alice se habría fijado en el pasado, de manera que no había querido que pareciera que lo había hecho especialmente por ella... Pero dado que planeaba pedirle que saliera con él con la esperanza de acabar con ella en la cama aquella noche, aquello era una mera estupidez que sólo indicaba hasta qué punto podía perder la cabeza en todo lo relacionado con ella.

Pero los pusilánimes no conseguían nunca nada, se recordó con firmeza. Y él quería conseguir la mano de la dama. No era que quisiera casarse con la viuda alegre. ¡No estaba tan loco! Lo único que que ría era pasar unas noches en su cama, después de lo cual estaba seguro de que se le pasaría la obsesión que tanto le había hecho sufrir aquellos cinco años.

No la amaba. ¡Ni hablar! ¿De qué servía el amor? En realidad, Alice no debía ser mejor que María. Sólo era una mercenaria de duro corazón especiali zada en hacer que los hombres hicieran el ridículo.

Con aquel encantador pensamiento en mente, sa lió del coche y tomó el sendero que llevaba hacia la finca de Jacob. Se detuvo un momento ante la entrada y vio en su reloj que ya era más de la una. Proba blemente, los socios ya habrían terminado de visitar a sus caballos. Estarían todos dentro, atracándose de caviar y champán. Todos... excepto Alice.

Lo más probable era que ella siguiera en los esta blos, contemplando el último caballo que habían comprado, un potro negro de tres años que habían comprado a Edward. Aunque Jasper sabía muy poco de Alice desde un punto personal si sabía lo que sentía por los caballos que compartían. Los ado raba. Le encantaba estar con ellos, acariciarlos, hablarles... En las otras ocasiones en que habían acudido allí había sido difícil sacarla de los establos.

-No vengo aquí a comer -le espetó en una oca sión cuando le sugirió que volvieran a la casa-. Ven go a visitar a mis caballos.

Jasper sonrió irónicamente al recordar aquello. OH, sí. Seguro que aún no había entrado.

Lo cual era un consuelo. La perspectiva de hacer le su propuesta en privado era más relajante que hacerlo en una habitación llena de gente que podría oír la risa histérica de Alice. De ese modo podía librar se al menos de aquella humillación.

Respiró profundamente, giró sobre sus talones y tomó el sendero que pasaba junto a la casa y que llevaba a los establos. Al final del sendero había una verja que siempre estaba vigilada por un guardia de seguridad. El hombre que estaba a cargo aquel día se llamaba Jed, un tipo robusto que conocía de vista a todos los clientes de Jacob.

-Buenas tardes, señor Whitlock -dijo Jed mientras abría la puerta para dejarle pasar-. Llega un poco tarde. Los demás ya han entrado a comer.

Jasper sintió que su corazón se encogía, aún conservaba la esperanza de encontrar a Alice en los establos.

-No se preocupe, Jed -replicó mientras entraba-. Hoy no he venido a comer. Hasta luego.

El patio estaba desierto, excepto por un empleado que se ocupaba de apartar con una manguera el es tiércol que habían dejado los caballos que habían sido mostrados a sus dueños.

-Trabajando duro, ¿no, Jared? -dijo Jasper según se acercaba.

El joven alzó la mirada, sorprendido, y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola, señor Whitlock.

Jared apartó rápidamente la manguera para dejar pa sar a Jasper. Si había algún dueño de caballo que le gus tara tanto como la señora Brandon era el señor Whitlock, que siempre recordaba su nombre, no como casi todos los demás. Por su forma de comportarse, uno nunca habría imaginado que era una estrella de la tele visión, aunque no había nadie tan encantador como la señora Brandon. Ella sí que era una auténtica dama. Y muy generosa. Cada vez que uno de sus caballos gana ba algo daba una buena propina a todos los mozos de cuadra.

Pero no era eso lo único que hacía que les cayera bien a todos. Era la forma que tenía de tratar a los caballos. Se preocupaba realmente por ellos. Incluso al jefe le gustaba al señora Brandon. Se notaba en que hablaba con ella, y el jefe no era precisamente parlanchín.

-Supongo que ha venido a ver a su potro -dijo Jared -. La señora Brandon sigue dentro con él. Creo que sería capaz de dormir en el establo si el jefe se lo permitiera.

Jasper decidió en aquel momento que si existía la reencarnación quería regresar como uno de los caba llos de carreras de Alice.

-¿En qué cuadra está Blackie? -preguntó Jasper.

-En la dieciocho. Sé que no soy quién para decir lo, pero si sale tan bueno como parece, van a tener un auténtico ganador.

-Eso espero, Jared. Pero hay mucha diferencia en tre los entrenamientos y el circuito real

-Desde luego. Pero así es el juego de las carreras, ¿no? Como la vida misma.

Jasper asintió. Jared tenía razón. La vida, era un jue go. A veces uno ganaba y otras perdía. Sin embargo, el conocimiento incrementaba las opciones de ganar. De pronto deseó saber mucho más sobre Alice Brandon. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por aquello. Había llegado el momento de arriesgar se a jugar. El problema era que tenía muy pocas pro babilidades, y lo sabía.

A pesar de su creciente tensión, saludó con un gesto despreocupado a Jared antes de encaminarse hacia la cuadra número dieciocho. Cuan do se asomó a ella parecía vacía, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad vio que el potro estaba de pie en un rincón. Alice se hallaba junto a él y lo acariciaba y le hablaba como si fuera un niño al que adorara.

-Eres un chico tan precioso -susurró mientras se guía acariciándolo rítmicamente con la mano dere cha. Tenía el brazo izquierdo en torno a su cuello y apoyaba la cabeza en su negra crin-. Jacob dice que no hay indicios de que vuelvas a tener molestias en la espinilla y que pronto estarás listo para tu primera carrera. Y está claro que ganarás. Le he dicho que tal vez estarías un poco nervioso al principio y que no deberíamos esperar demasiado, pero dice que no eres nada nervioso, que has nacido para correr. Eres un campeón en potencia. Ojala fueras sólo mío. Pero supongo que ser dueña de un tercio es mejor que nada.

Jasper no sabía si sentirse celoso del caballo o de Jacob Black. Al parecer, éste le contaba muchas más cosas a Alice que a él, o a cualquiera. ¿Habría ido más allá la relación de Alice con Black?

De pronto, el hecho de haber visto el BMW de Alice aparcado justo ante la verja principal de la casa adquirió un significado inquietante. Tal vez no hubiera sido la primera en llegar. Tal vez hubiera pa sado allí toda la noche...

Tragó saliva cota esfuerzo y trató de pensar en aquello de un modo más racional, sin pánico. Nunca había visto el más mínimo indicio de intimidad entre ellos, ni miradas reveladoras, ni contactos sospecho sos.

Pero el hecho de que fueran amantes explicaría todo lo que habían hablado sobre los caballos. Inclu so los hombres más taciturnos, y no había duda de que Jacob lo era, eran dados a las conversaciones ín timas en la cama,

La idea de que Alice se estuviera acostando con el atractivo y hosco preparador de caballos hizo que el corazón se le encogiera. Apretó los puños y se cla vó las uñas en las palmas. Si lo que sospechaba era cierto, no era de extrañar que Alice no acudiera nunca con un novio a las carreras. ¡Ya estaba allí!

Contempló cómo seguía acariciando al caballo, ¡pero éste se había convertido de pronto en Jacob Black, desnudo y excitado bajo sus manos!

Un violento escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

De pronto, el potro volvió la cabeza en dirección a Jasper y dio un suave relincho de agrado, cuando Alice giró sobre sí misma y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio de quién se trataba.

Por unos instantes su habitual compostura pareció abandonarla y el lenguaje de su cuerpo mostró una evidente agitación mientras acercaba a la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? Espetó mientras abría la parte baja de la puerta para salir. La cerró enseguida a sus espadas. ¿No sueles ir a comer con la familia el primer domingo de cada mes? por el modo en que pronuncio la palabra "familia ", parecía que Jasper fuera miembro de la Mafia en lugar del hijo de un honrado trabajador.

-Hola a ti -replicó Jasper, impresionado por el contraste entre el tono frío y calmado de Alice y los celos y la furia que se agitaban en su interior. Lo cierto es, querida Alice que no podía pasar un día más sin una dosis de tu encantadora compañía, añadió en tono burlón para enmascarar la verdad que había tras sus palabras.

Ella lo ignoró mientras se concentraba en echar el cierre a la puerta antes de volver sus ojos verdes ha cia él.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no fuiste ayer a las carreras?

Jasper sonrió.

-De modo que notaste que no estaba allí. Me siento halagado

-No tienes por qué. Pasé una tarde muy agrada ble. Y elegí varios caballos ganadores.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás hoy tan desagradable? ¿O es que siempre sientes desagrado cuando estás conmigo?

Jasper sentía que su lengua se escapaba, junto con cualquier posibilidad de que Alice aceptara alguna vez su invitación para salir.

Aunque no pensaba pedírselo en aquellos mo mentos. No hasta que descubriera lo que había entre Black y ella.

Deslizó la mirada por el objeto de su desespera ción y trató de no comerse con los ojos el modo en que sus pantalones color camello ceñían cada centí metro de sus largas piernas. La camiseta blanca que llevaba puesta era igualmente ceñida y revelaba más pecho del que Jasper se había dado cuenta que tenía. O eso, o llevaba un sujetador acolchado.

Un segundo después notó que no llevaba un suje tador acolchado. ¡No llevaba sujetador en absoluto! Sus pezones resaltaban con toda claridad contra la tela de la camiseta, grandes y duros como balas.

Tal vez su estado de excitación se debía a que ha cía un poco de fresco... o a que había pasado la no che en la cama de Jacob.

El estómago de Jasper se encogió ante la imagen del otro hombre acariciando con la lengua aquellos pezones. No podía soportarlo. Debía irse antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

Pero no podía.

-¿Te importaría que te hiciera una pregunta per sonal? -preguntó, esforzándose por que su tono no revelara sus sentimientos.

-¿Dejarías de hacérmela si me importara?

-No.

-Lo suponía.

-¿Sois amantes Jacob y tú? -preguntó Jasper sin apartar los ojos de ella.

El rostro de Alice registro una evidente conmoción pero ensenseguida recuperó su habitual expresión de contenida superioridad. Se agachó para tomar una cazadora de cuero y un bolso a juego que se hallaban en el suelo. Cuando se irguió, alzo levemente la barbilla y miró a Jasper con frialdad.

¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te ha dicho alguien algo sobre nosotros?

-No Pero acabo de oírte hablar con Blackie y parece que tu relación con Jacob debe de ser bastante intima teniendo en cuenta que es un hombre que apenas dice dos palabras seguidas, parece haberte contado muchas cosas sobre los progresos de nuestro caballo.

- Y has sacado la conclusión de que me lo ha contado en la cama.

-¿Lo ha hecho?

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo -replicó Alice, que se volvió a acariciar la cabeza de Blackie.

-Sí es asunto mío.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó ella en tono indiferente, sin molestarse en mirarlo- ¿Qué más te da con quien me acueste?

-No me gusta que te acuestes con Black

Aquello llamó la atención de Alice, que dejo de acariciar el caballo y se volvió a mirar a Jasper con curiosidad,

¿Qué podía decir?, se preguntó el ¿Que no le gustaba que se acostara con ningún hombre? ¿Que quería que sólo se metiera en su cama?

Alice se habría reído en su cara

-Es el preparador de nuestros caballos, y no me gusta que consigas información que debería ser compartida por todos los socios.

-Típico. Debería haber supuesto que el motivo sería algo parecido. Para tu información, no me es toy acostando con Jacob. Si tuvieras al menos un poco de cerebro, o el más mínimo poder de informa ción, sabrías que Jack y Nessie están locamente ena morados y ella ha venido a vivir con él. El único motivo por el que Jacob habla más conmigo que con tigo de los caballos es porque sabe que yo los adoro de verdad. No estoy en esto sólo por el prestigio so cial que conlleva ni para relacionarme. ¿Satisfecho?

Cuando fue a alejarse, Jasper la tomó por un brazo. Ella se puso tensa y le lanzó una mirada que habría echado atrás a la mayoría de los hombres.

-¿Por qué te desagrado tanto? -preguntó él-, ¿Qué te he hecho?

Ella miró la mano con que le sujetaba el brazo hasta que la soltó, y a continuación se estremeció.

Jasper supo entonces que Alice nunca saldría con él y que mucho menos se acostaría con él. Por algún motivo le repelía.

Darse cuenta de aquello fue lo más atroz que le había sucedido en la vida, peor aún que descubrir que María sólo iba tras su dinero.

-En realidad no quieres que responda a esa pregunta -dijo ella con aspereza-. Te lo aseguro.

-Claro que quiero. Te lo aseguro.

A pesar de que parecía imposible, la mirada de Alice se enfrío aún más.

-Muy -bien. Te lo diré. El motivo por el que me desagradas tanto es que representas todo lo que me desagrada del sexo masculino. Eres egoísta, egocéntrico y superficial. Dices que quieres sustancia en tu vida pero siempre eliges las sombras. También haces juicios precipitados sobre las personas sin mirar más allá de la superficie. Cuando pienso que estuviste a punto de arruinar el matrimonio de Emmet.

Su labio superior se ladeó con desprecio y Jasper sintió que se le encogía el estómago. Era cierto que cometió un gran error al acusar a Rosalie ser la misma clase de cazafortunas sin corazón que ha bía sido María, pero las pruebas parecían demole doras cuando lo hizo.

-Y todo porque no podías ver más allá de tu paté tica experiencia marital -continuó Alice en tono cáustico-. Como he dicho, eres egoísta y superficial. Pero casi todos los hombres realmente atractivos es tán cortados por el mismo patrón. Os imagináis irresistibles porque habéis nacido con un gran cuerpo y grandes dosis de atractivo sexual. ¿Acaso crees que no me doy cuenta del gesto de tu arrogante nariz italiana cada vez que no me vuelvo cuando entras en una habitación? ¿O de que te irrita el hecho de que pueda jugar al póquer mejor que tú? Puede que tuviera más respeto por ti si al menos en una ocasión te comportaras con alguna sensibilidad, Jasper Whitlock. ¡Pero te empeñas en seguir con tu superfi cial actitud de playboy, comportándote como un crío mimado cada vez que no consigues lo que quieres!

Para entonces el tono de voz de Alice había su bido considerablemente y Jasper lanzó una desespera da mirada a su alrededor. Sintió un gran alivio al ver que Jared no estaba a la vista.

-Pero lo mas patético de todo es la forma que saltas de una rubia a otra y luego lamentas el hecho de no tener lo que tiene Emmet -continuó ella-. Madura, Jasper. Busca tu lugar en la vida y una buena chica con quien casarte. Ten la familia que dices querer. Puede que entonces llegues a gustarme. O puede que no- añadió en tono despectivo-. Creo que nunca llegarás a gustar me, pero al menos sentiré algo de respeto por ti.

Al menos parecía haber terminado con su ser món. Y también con Jasper, que nunca había sido so metido a una disección tan brutal de su carácter. Ni siquiera María en sus peores momentos había lo grado hacer que se sintiera tan despreciable.

Podría haberle replicado con la misma moneda, supuso. Podría haber hecho trizas el pasado no preci samente perfecto de Alice. Pero tenía la sensación de que el tiro podría salirle por la culata. Aunque no sabía cómo. Nadie podría convencerlo nunca de que Alice se había casado con aquel anciano por amor. Pero era posible que el dinero no hubiera sido su meta principal. Tal vez el que la considerara una ca zafortunas era uno de esos juicios precipitados a los que se había referido.

-Te lo había advertido -dijo Alice con brusque dad al ver que él se limitaba a permanecer quieto, en silencio, destrozado-. No hagas que me sienta culpa ble por haberte dicho la verdad. ¡Ni se te ocurra! A fin de cuentas te da totalmente igual lo que piense. A los hombres como tú os da igual todo excepto voso tros mismos.

A continuación, enfadada, pasó junto a él y se alejó.

«Al menos piensa que soy atractivo», pensó Jasper con amargura mientras observaba cómo se alejaba. «Es evidente que le repele más mi falta de carácter que mi magnífico cuerpo o mi arrogante nariz italia na». Eso al menos era algo, ¿no?

-Sí, claro -murmuró para sí, desolado.

A continuación, con las manos en los bolsillos, salió por donde había entrado, se despidió de Jed en la puerta y se encaminó hacia su coche.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000

Emmet miró a Alice, que se hallaba inu sualmente callada frente a él en la mesa, y luego a Jasper, que parecía más serio que nun ca, y se preguntó qué habría pasado entre ellos dos el anterior fin de semana. El viernes los había visto en buena forma, atacándose mutuamente con su morda cidad habitual.

Pero aquella noche era otra historia. Ambos pare cían tensos y reconcentrados en sí mismos. Hasta el momento las apuestas no habían sido serias, y ningu no de los dos parecía empeñado en machacar al otro. Jasper parecía especialmente apagado. Ni siquiera contando con alguna buena mano había subido las apuestas como solía hacerlo.

En conjunto, estaba resultando una de las partidas de póquer más aburridas de los últimos tiempos. Ha bría preferido quedarse en casa con Rosalie. Es taba deseando que la noche acabara, pero sólo eran las diez menos veinte. Al menos pararían pronto para cenar.

-Te toca repartir, Emmet -le recordó Edward -. Esta va a ser la última mano antes de cenar.

-Bien.

Jasper asintió. Estaba deseando que acabara aque lla tortura para salir de allí cuanto antes. Con un sus piro, empezó a levantar las cinco cartas que le había entregado Emmet. La primera era una reina de cora zones. La segunda, la jota de corazones. Cuando la tercera resultó ser el rey de corazones, su propio co razón comenzó a latir más rápido. Cuando vio que la cuarta era el as de corazones, el suyo dejó de latir.

¡Dios santo!

En aquel punto, las probabilidades matemáticas le dijeron que lo más que podía esperar era que la úl tima carta fuera otro corazón de cualquier clase, o posiblemente un diez de otro palo. La probabilidad de que le saliera el diez de corazones debía ser de una entre un millón. Sabía que alguna vez había su cedido, pero nunca lo había visto.

Aferró con fuerza el borde de la mesa-con una mano mientras con la otra daba la vuelta a su última carta. Alice volvió los ojos de inmediato hacia él. Sin darse tiempo a pensar, él volvió la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Era la primera vez que la miraba directamente en toda la noche. No había parado de pensar en ella des de el desastre del domingo anterior, sin saber qué ha cer respecto a su creciente frustración. Y había acudi do a la partida aún sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

La inmediata reacción de su cuerpo al verla en trar aquella noche le había hecho decidirse.

Aquella iba a ser su última partida de póquer con ella. Emmet y Edward iban a tener que buscarse a algún otro. También dejaría la asociación de los caballos. Además, tenía intención de dejar Forks e irse al ex tranjero durante una temporada. Le había surgido la oportunidad de llevar su programa a Italia y tenía in tención de hacerlo. Debía salir de allí antes de aca bar autodestruyéndose.

Su decisión, aunque razonable, le había deprimi do, y aquella partida había pasado en una especie de bruma. Pero después de recibir aquellas cartas no ha bía podido evitar que su adrenalina se disparara.

En aquella ocasión, cuando miró a Alice su exci tación no era de origen sexual.

Al ver que ella le sonreía se quedó sorprendido. ¿Era una disculpa? ¿Una oferta de paz?

No, comprendió enseguida. Era una sonrisa dema siado irónica. Evidentemente, había sentido su repenti na tensión y estaba esperando a ver cómo reaccionaba con su última carta. Notó que ella ya sostenía sus cinco cartas, de manera que sabía lo que tenía.

¡Qué fría y lista era!

Apartó la mirada, pero no dejó de sentir la de Alice mientras alzaba su última carta.

¿Logró ocultar su reacción? Eso creía, aunque to dos sus músculos se tensaron a causa del esfuerzo que le costó mantener las manos quietas y la cara de póquer. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces le salía a uno una carta que convertía su apuesta en invencible?

¡Invencible!

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras se esforzaba por mantener la calma. La boca se le secó.

-¿Cuántas cartas quieres, Jasper? -preguntó Emmet con cierta impaciencia.

Jasper dudó deliberadamente antes de apoyarse contra el respaldo de la silla y adoptar una actitud confiada. No era así como solía comportarse cuando tenía una mano realmente buena. Pretendía confun dir a sus contrarios, convencerlos de que era un fa rol, o de lo contrario no ganaría un céntimo.

-Creo que me conformo con lo que tengo -dijo en tono petulante.

Edward frunció el ceño, desconcertado. Jasper le dedi có una sonrisa mientras pensaba que disfrutaría que dándose con algunos miles de dólares de su inmensa fortuna. Pero Edward no era tonto. Raramente perdía en el juego.

-Así que Jasper está vivo después de todo -mur muró Edward mientras se descartaba de tres cartas. Emmet le dio otras tres. Desafortunadamente, Edward no pa reció especialmente contento con lo que le tocó, lo que significaba que probablemente no iba a apostar, pensara lo que pensase de la jugada de Jasper. No ha bría mostrado su desagrado si pretendiera echarse un farol.

Era el turno de Alice.

-Yo no quiero cartas -dijo, en un tono especial mente suave que Jasper fue incapaz de interpretar.

Pero, tuviera lo que tuviese, no podía ganar. Una sensación de intensa euforia se apoderó de él cuando la miró.

«Voy a salir de aquí esta noche como un ganador, señora», pensó con un ferocidad nacida de su orgullo herido. «Espero que tengas un full, o un póquer de alguna clase. O eso, o que creas que es un farol y apuestes todo lo que tienes».

-Yo quiero dos -dijo Emmet, lo que sugería que podía tener tres cartas iguales, aunque lo más proba ble era que tuviera dos iguales y otra carta alta. Pare cía satisfecho con lo que tenía, pero eso no tenía por qué significar nada.

Jasper había acertado respecto a Edward, que dejó caer sus cartas en la mesa. Alice comenzó a subir las apuestas y Jasper la siguió. Emmet lo dejó cuando la cantidad apostada alcanzó las seis cifras.

-Esto es demasiado para mí -dijo mientras dejaba sus cartas boca abajo en la mesa-. Acabad voso tros.

-Creo que Jasper debería ahorrarse el dinero y reti rarse ya -aconsejó Alice con calma-. A menos que le guste perder, por supuesto. Y, tal y como ha juga do hoy, eso parece.

Fue lo peor que se le habría podido ocurrir decir, sobre todo teniendo Jasper las cartas que tenía y sintien do lo que había sentido durante toda aquella semana.

De pronto no le bastó con ganar el dinero de Alice. Quería golpearla en su orgullo, como ella había hecho con él el domingo.

La perversidad de la apuesta que se le ocurrió hizo que el corazón se le desbocara en el pecho. Si Alice no se estaba tirando un farol, y sospechaba que no lo estaba haciendo, no sería capaz de resistir su propuesta.

Entonces sería suya y la tendría donde siempre había querido. En su cama.

Aquel mero pensamiento le produjo una erección instantánea.

-Si estás tan segura -dijo con gran calma, a pesar de la excitación que corría por sus venas-, ¿qué te parece si subimos las apuestas?

-¿Quieres que aumentemos la cifra de la apuesta máxima?

-No. Estaba pensando que podíamos apostar algo que no fuera el dinero.

Alice parpadeó rápidamente. -¿A qué te refieres?

-Sí, ¿a qué te refieres? -replicó Emmet.

-A lo que queráis. Alice puede elegir algo que quiera y que yo pueda darle o comprarle. Y vicever sa. Lo que sea.

Ella le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

-No se me ocurre nada que pudieras darme que no pudiera comprarme yo misma.

-¿No? El domingo pasado tuve otra impresión.

Jasper miró a Alice a los ojos y vio que había pica do el anzuelo. Le estaba ofreciendo su parte de los ca ballos. Si ella ganaba su tercio, no le costaría mucho convencer a Emmet para que le vendiera el suyo y el potro pasaría a ser exclusivamente de su propiedad.

Jasper sabía que no podría resistir la tentación. Aceptaría la apuesta y caería en sus manos.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto -dijo Emmet, el eterno caballero-. No me suena bien.

-Ocúpate de tus asuntos, Emmet -espetó Alice, que así dejó bien claro que ya iba camino del infier no-. Esto es entre Jasper y yo. Así que, ¿cómo sugie res que lo hagamos?

-Cada uno escribe en un papel lo que desea -su girió Jasper-. Luego guardamos cada papel en un so bre. Enseñamos nuestras cartas a al vez y el perde dor tiene que hacer lo que el ganador haya escrito en su papel.

-De manera que no decimos abiertamente por qué estamos apostando -dijo Alice pensativa-. Es un secreto.

-Sí. Así es más excitante, ¿no te parece?

-¿Qué pasa con el sobre del perdedor? -preguntó ella con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que puede recuperarlo sin que los demás vean su contenido.

-No imagino qué podrías querer de mí.

-Puede que lo mismo que tú de mí.

Alice miró a Jasper con dureza.

-Puede -dijo finalmente-. Pero, de algún modo, lo dudo. A pesar de todo, podría resultar interesan te... averiguarlo.

-Si gano, claro -añadió Jasper, para que pareciera que el resultado aún estaba en el aire-. Si no gano, pienso recuperar mi sobre, desde luego.

Habría dado cualquier cosa por interpretar la mi rada que le dedicó Alice, pero ella siempre había sido especialmente hábil para ocultarle la verdad cuando quería. Por eso Jasper nunca sabía cuándo se estaba tirando un farol.

-En ese caso, consigamos papel y unos sobres -dijo ella resueltamente.

-Pero no vamos a hacer una costumbre de esto -dijo Edward con su habitual. autoridad, pues nunca le había gustado que las cosas se volvieran personales en su mesa de juego-. Esto es una excepción -a con tinuación llamó al mayordomo para que llevara a la mesa sobres y papel.

Jasper tomó la hoja superior del cuaderno que le ofreció el mayordomo y entregó éste a Alice. Ella se puso a escribir de inmediato, pues por lo visto sa bía con exactitud lo que quería pedir. Sin embargo, Jasper se encontró de pronto en la duda. ¿Cuánto de bía pedirle? ¿Una noche con ella? ¿O todas la no ches de una semana?

No era suficiente, decidió al sentir que se endure cía aún más. De manera que escribió:

Vas a ser mi amante durante un mes, empezando esta noche.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando dobló la hoja y la metió en el sobre. Escribió en este su nombre y lo dejó encima del de Alice.

Sí, encima, pensó con otra incontenible oleada de deseo. Allí era donde iba a estar cada noche durante el siguiente mes. Encima de Alice. Excepto cuando le ordenara que tomara ella aquella posición. Las queridas debían hacer todo lo que sus amantes les pi dieran. A fin de cuentas, su papel consistía en tener sexualmente satisfechos a los hombres que las man tenían.

Por supuesto, sabía que tendría que pagar por el privilegio. Las queridas no eran más baratas que las esposas cazafortunas, pero se gastaría su dinero en Alice con sumo placer, en cubrirla de joyas y vesti dos. Para su gusto, utilizaba demasiado a menudo pantalones, y quería verla con vestidos flotantes, con elegantes y escotados trajes de noche, con pequeños camisones de satén negro... Pero lo que más deseaba de todo era ver su rostro cuando alcanzara el orgas mo.

Aquel sería su triunfo final, y la mejor cura para su orgullo masculino, hacerle perder el control, ver cómo entreabría la boca mientras él escuchaba sus gemidos de inesperado éxtasis.

Jasper sabía que uno de los talentos que había de sarrollado en su vida era su habilidad en el dormito rio. Sin duda, el atractivo que Alice había mencio nado el domingo anterior había hecho que no le costara ningún esfuerzo llevarse a las mujeres a la cama. Lo cierto era que el sexo opuesto había acudi do en hordas a él desde que tenía catorce años.

Pero, como en casi todo, él no se había confor mado con «hacerlo». Jasper no veía ningún sentido a hacer nada si no lo hacía lo mejor posible, de manera que se había empeñado en aprenderlo todo sobre dar y recibir placer en la cama. Era posible que María se hubiera casado con él por el dinero, pero de lo que no había duda era de que había disfrutado mu cho en la cama.

Jasper estaba seguro de que Alice disfrutaría otro tanto en cuanto derribara sus defensas.

Porque no iba a quedarse precisamente encantada cuando abriera el sobre. De hecho, seguro que se pondría furiosa. Pero estaba seguro de que la viuda alegre pagaría.

-Vamos -dijo Emmet, impaciente-. Veamos vues tras manos.

Que Emmet hablara en aquellos momentos sobre saltó a Jasper. Había olvidado cuál sería la reacción de su mejor amigo una vez que su poco caballerosa exi gencia saliera a la luz. Aquello lo conmocionaría y le parecería mal. Jasper supuso que a Edward no le parecería tan mal. Sus ideas sobre el sexo y las mujeres eran mucho más primitivas. Cuando le gustaba alguna mujer que veía en las carreras, la invitaba a su suite a pasar la noche y luego a su propiedad durante la si guiente semana. Pero la mujer estaba de vuelta el viernes y no volvía a ser invitada nunca más.

A pesar de que aquellas aventuras de una semana eran conocidas en el ambiente que frecuentaba, nun ca tenía dificultades para encontrar acompañante. María había descrito una vez al príncipe árabe como un «sexo con piernas».

No. Edward no se escandalizaría en lo más mínimo por la exigencia de Jasper.

Sin embargo, Emmet era otro asunto.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por aquello. Era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Hora de reclamar su premio.

CONTINUARA

Dejen sus comentarios.

Quien ganara la partida de pocker?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

ENTONCES, ¿enseñamos nuestra mano a la vez? -sugirió Jasper, demasiado excitado a aquellas alturas como para preocuparse por lo que pensara nadie.

Alice se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, pero Jasper detecto un destello de algo en sus ojos. ¿Le asustaría perder?

Vio que la mano le temblaba un poco cuando dejó las cartas en la mesa justo antes que él. De ma nera que sí estaba preocupada.

Y tenía motivos para estarlo, pensó maliciosa mente cuando vio sus cartas. Cuatro nueves eran una buena mano... pero no suficiente.

-Espero que no te estuvieras tirando un farol, amigo -dijo Emmet mientras Jasper exponía su increí ble mano.

Alice contuvo el aliento mientras Emmet se quedaba boquiabierto.

-¡Dios santo! -exclamó-. Una escalera real. Nunca había visto una.

-Yo sí -dijo Edward -. Que perverso por tu parte ha cer apostar a Alice teniendo esas cartas, Jasper.

-Nadie la ha obligado a aceptarla -replicó Jasper, que se negaba a sentir culpabilidad en lugar de júbi lo-. Debería haber calculado mejor la mano que podía tener. Debería haber adivinado que no era un fa rol.

-Lo he adivinado -dijo Alice, que había recupe rado por completo la compostura-. Simplemente no he calculado que tu mano fuera invencible. Yo tam bién tenía buenas cartas.

Jasper frunció el ceño. Debería estar más decepcio nada, más enfadada con él.

Pero Alice aún no había leído lo que quería de ella. ¿Qué sucedería cuando lo hiciera? Seguro que no montaba una escena. Se mostraría tranquila y controlada hasta que se quedaran a solas. Entonces le diría lo que de verdad pensaba.

En cierto modo perverso, estaba deseando que llegara aquel momento. Lo único que le había gusta do del domingo anterior había sido verla enfadada con él.

La aversión acalorada era preferible al frío desin terés. Y no había olvidado su admisión de que lo en contraba atractivo.

Cuando Alice alargó la mano hacia los sobres el estómago de Jasper se contrajo dolorosamente. Pero ella tomó primero el que llevaba su nombre.

-Puedo recuperarlo ahora, ¿no? -dijo, con una sonrisa insolente-. Ese era el trato. El perdedor pue de mantener sus deseos en secreto.

-Para mí no son ningún secreto -espetó Jasper, irritado por el retraso-. Sé exactamente lo que has pedido.

-Sólo crees saberlo.

Jasper no podía creerlo. Incluso en su momento de triunfo Alice tenía que hacer algún comentario para distraerlo y hacerle cavilar. Lamentó haber puesto aquella condición. Habría preferido ver lo que había escrito Alice . Aunque estaba seguro de que lo único que le interesaba era llegar a ser dueña en exclusiva de los caballos, ya nunca lo sabría con certeza.

Y ella nunca se lo diría. De eso estaba seguro.

-Todo esto empieza a ser demasiado para mí -protestó Emmet -. Abre de una vez el sobre de Jasper y veamos qué quiere. Pero espero que tengas mucho dinero, Alice, porque con esa mano Jasper podría ha ber pedido lo que fuera.

-Dudo que nuestro amigo italiano haya pedido algo que se pueda comprar -dijo Edward con su habitual perspicacia-. Sospecho que será algo que sólo Alice podría darle.

-Justo lo que yo pienso -dijo Alice , que guardó su sobre en el bolso que siempre tenía a sus pies an tes de tomar el de Jasper-. ¿Tenemos razón, Jasper? -preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Jasper tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no ruborizarse. Alice lo sabía. Sabía lo que había pedi do. Al menos en esencia. Y Edward también lo sospecha ba.

¿Habría sido tan obvio aquel último par de años? ¿Sabrían todos cuánto la deseaba, cómo había sufri do cada viernes por la noche durante todo aquel tiempo?

Emmet había adivinado sus sentimientos por la viuda alegre hacía un tiempo, pero Emmet era su mejor amigo y respetaba sus confidencias. Jasper no se había dado cuenta de que los otros dos también estaban al tanto de lo que había soportado. Saberlo resultaba mortificante.

Una vez más, Alice lo había golpeado de lleno en su orgullo. Trató de que su expresión no revelara su resentimiento, pero nunca se le había dado tambien ocultar sus emociones como a ella. Sentía que los ojos le ardían y que su corazón latía con la fuerza de un yunque. Juró hacerle pagar por ello del único modo que podía.

En algún momento a lo largo del siguiente mes lograría que acabara rogándole. La haría gemir de necesidad, de deseo. ¡Tal vez incluso haría que se enamorara de él!

Sería una venganza maravillosa conseguir que la viuda alegre le entregara su alma además de su cuer po.

Mientras Alice abría el sobre él ya sabía qué es perar. Ninguna reacción visible por su parte. Ningu na muestra de enfado exterior. Protegería su orgullo a toda costa.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya -fue todo lo que dijo Alice a la vez que alzaba levemente una ceja-. Estoy sor prendida, Jasper. Si eso era todo lo que querías, sólo tenías que pedirlo. No hacía falta que esperaras a una oportunidad como esta para conseguir tu gran deseo.

Jasper apretó los dientes.

-¿Quieres decir que habrías aceptado si te lo hu biera pedido directamente?

-¿Si le hubieras pedido qué? -quiso saber Emmet -. ¿Qué te ha pedido, maldita sea? ¿O tampoco te nemos derecho a saberlo?

-No pierdas los estribos, Emmet -dijo Alice con suavidad-. Por supuesto que podéis saberlo. No es nada que haya que ocultar. Jasper sólo quiere que sal ga con él.

Jasper no pudo negar que su respuesta lo dejó ano nadado. Pero enseguida comprendió. Alice estaba volviendo a proteger su orgullo. No quería que los otros supieran lo que iba a tener que hacer durante el siguiente mes.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido -dijo Emmet , descon certado-. Si querías que Alice saliera contigo, ¿por qué no se lo has pedido directamente, como ella ha dicho?

-Porque no quería arriesgarse a ser rechazado -dijo Edward -. A ningún hombre le gusta ser rechazado.

-Alice no habría dicho que no -dijo Emmet con firmeza-. ¿Verdad que no, Alice?

-Claro que no, Emmet -replicó ella en el tono inteligentemente burlón que tan bien conocía Jasper-. ¿Cómo habría podido resistirme al encanto de Jasper?

-Ya te había pedido en alguna ocasión que salie ras conmigo -dijo Jasper, que estaba teniendo que ha cer verdaderos esfuerzos para controlar su genio.

-Sólo para asistir a una reunión familiar -replicó ella-. Nunca me has propuesto una cita a solas.

Cuando dijo aquello miró a Jasper a los ojos y él habría jurado que percibió un destello de deseo en ellos.

Pero tenía que estar equivocado. No era posible que Alice quisiera acostarse con él. Sabía que no lo encontraba físicamente repulsivo, pero el domingo le había dejado bien claro que él sería él último hombre que elegiría como amante.

-Rosalie se va a poner muy contenta -dijo Emmet con una sonrisa-. En el futuro no vais a po der rechazar sus invitaciones a cenar.

-Sólo vamos a salir unos días, Emmet -dijo Jasper-. Vamos a ver qué tal lo llevamos, así que no empieces a hacer planes para el futuro ya.

-Seguro que podremos asistir a alguna cena -dijo Alice , desconcertándolo una vez más-. Aún me siento culpable por haber rechazado la última invita ción de Rosalie a cenar. Dile que nos llame para quedar, Emmet.

Jasper se limitó a sonreír, pero por dentro echaba humo. No quería tener que simular que iba a salir con Alice ante sus amigos. Aquel no era su plan. Quería reservar a Alice para la oscuridad de la no che, para utilizarla exclusivamente para su placer privado. Cuando la llevara por ahí sería para beber y bailar muy arrimados en la penumbra de algún club, vestida como sólo una querida podía vestirse. No quería tener que comportarse como un caballero con ella. Ni por un momento.

Buscaría algún modo de librarse de aquella invi tación a cenar.

-La comida ya está lista -anunció Edward a la vez que se levantaba.

La cena solía ser bastante ligera la noche de los viernes. Una sabrosa selección de sándwiches, pastas y café, todo ello servido en una mesa baja en torno a la cual se sentaban los cuatro amigos. La cena apenas solía durar más de media hora. Alice siempre utiliza ba los diez últimos minutos para salir al balcón a fu mar un cigarrillo, un vestigio de su época de modelo, cuando solía fumar para no engordar, una de las po cas revelaciones que había hecho sobre su pasado.

Aquella noche, Jasper notó que lo primero que hizo fue tomarse un café. Sin probar bocado, se sir vió otra taza y salió al balcón. La habría seguido allí, pero Emmet no dejaba de parlotear sobre la escalera real y la apuesta.

-Podrías haber pedido lo que te hubiera dado la gana, Jasper. Pero todo lo que querías era una cita. No sabía que fueras tan romántico.

-Todos los hombres somos románticos si encontra mos la mujer adecuada -dijo Edward -. Desafortunadamen te, no es nada fácil encontrarla. Ahora tendréis que dis culparme un momento -añadió mientras se levantaba-. Enseguida me reúno con vosotros en la mesa de juego.

Cuando Edward se fue, Emmet sacó su móvil para llamar a Rosalie, asegurando que no podía espe rar a contarle lo sucedido. Jasper aprovechó la oportu nidad para salir al balcón.

Al salir pasó junto a la mesa en que Alice había dejado su bolso y su café y vio que en el cenicero que se hallaba en el centro había unos restos de papel quemado. Darse cuenta de que Alice se había dado prisa en salir para poder quemar el papel en que ha bía anotado lo que deseaba de él picó su curiosidad, pero decidió no mencionarlo. También decidió no ablandarse, por muy culpable que se sintiera.

Verla apoyada contra la barandilla en una actitud cercana a la derrota le hizo sentirse aún más culpa ble. «¿Cómo vas a seguir adelante con esto, Jasper Whitlock ?», se preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

La respuesta era muy compleja. Pero, en resumen, no tenía otra opción. Poseer a Alice al menos una vez era una compulsión, una necesidad. Pero esperar prolongar aquello durante un mes era demasiado.

-¿En qué estás pensando? -preguntó cuando se apoyó en la barandilla junto a ella.

Ella no lo miró ni contestó. Se limitó a dar una larga calada a su cigarrillo.

-Una noche -murmuró Jasper finalmente, aunque se arrepintió de ello de inmediato-. Dejaremos la apuesta en una sola noche.

Alice exhaló lentamente el humo y luego se vol vió hacia el con expresión desdeñosa.

-¿Sientes lástima por mí, Jasper? ¿Tú? Me sor prende. Pero lamento tener que rechazar tu galante oferta. Una apuesta es una apuesta. Has pedido que sea tu querida durante un mes y eso seré. Ni un día menos, ni un día más.

Jasper se quedó desconcertado. ¿Seguiría hablando su orgullo, o tendría algún plan secreto? Fuera lo que fuese, la experiencia le había enseñado que no debía tratar de adivinar lo que pensaba Alice , de manera que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Es posible que pienses eso esta noche -replicó ella-, pero puede que no pienses lo mismo dentro de un mes.

-¿Es eso una amenaza, Alice ? ¿O un reto?

-Es una promesa. Ahora no sólo no me gustas, Jasper. Ahora te desprecio.

-Si tanto me desprecias, ¿por qué no le has dicho a Emmet lo que te he pedido? ¿Por qué salvarme con una mentira?

-¡Cielo santo! -exclamó Alice , impaciente-. No he mentido por ti. Simplemente no quería que Emmet averiguara lo miserable que puede llegar a ser su amigo.

-¿Y por qué te has molestado?

-Porque al muy tonto le caes bien. Y a mí me cae bien él. ¿Por qué disgustarlo con esto? Ya le has cau sado bastante dolor este año, ¿no te parece? Esta ba talla es exclusivamente entre nosotros, y así va a se guir.

-¿Batalla? No me parece una palabra muy ade cuada.

-Yo la considero muy apropiada. Tú y yo esta mos en guerra. Llevamos largo tiempo en guerra.

-Puede que ya sea hora de que paremos. Puede que sea hora de hacer el amor, no la guerra.

-¿Hacer el amor? -repitió Alice en tono burlón-. Debes de haber enloquecido. Tú no quieres hacer el amor conmigo más de lo que yo deseo hacerlo conti go. Quieres venganza por lo que te dije el domingo.

Jasper vio con repentina claridad que aquello no era cierto. Habría preferido gustarle a Alice , que lo respetara, que lo deseara por el hombre que era.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

De manera que no pensaba rebajarse más ponien do su estúpido corazón en juego.

-Cree lo que quieras, Alice , pero pienso reservar una habitación en el hotel en cuanto acabe la partida. Espero que me acompañes y te quedes toda la noche. Dado que no quieres que Emmet sepa lo miserable que soy, te sugiero que te reúnas conmigo en el ves tíbulo, cuando él se haya ido del hotel.

Alice no se inmutó. No visiblemente, al menos. Jasper empezó a preguntarse si estaba viva o si era al gún robot diseñado por el diablo y enviado a la tierra para atormentarlo.

-Por mí no hay problema -dijo ella, haciendo eco de las palabras de Jasper-. Sólo una pregunta antes de que volvamos dentro. Hay queridas y queridas. ¿Cuál quieres exactamente? ¿La querida tipo gatito sexy dispuesta a hacer lo que tú quieras cuando tú quieras, o la querida pervertida vestida de cuero ne gro y con un látigo?

Jasper no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado.

-¿Y si elijo la última?

La sonrisa de Alice fue puro hielo.

-Me encantaría. Siempre he pensado que te sen taría de maravilla una buena tunda.

Jasper no pudo evitar reír. Aquella era la Alice que más lo estimulaba.

-En ese caso, me alegro de que la idea no me atraiga demasiado -replicó sin dejar de sonreír-. Me gustaría sobrevivir a este mes con la piel intacta.

-¿Y tu alma? -replicó Alice -. ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder pasar por esto y vivir contigo mismo después?

Por un momento, Jasper sintió una punzada en su conciencia. Sabía muy bien que lo que estaba ha ciendo estaba mal. Pero en lo referente a aquella mu jer ya estaba más allá del bien y del mal.

-Tienes razón -dijo con expresión arrepentida, y disfrutó al ver la momentánea sorpresa de Alice -. Estoy seguro de que me sentiré muy mal después. Pero siempre puedo ir a confesarme. Vamos, querida señora Brandon -continuó a la vez que retiraba con brusquedad el cigarrillo de la mano de Alice -. Es hora de volver a la mesa de juego -se volvió para sa lir y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero que había so bre la mesa antes de volverse a mirarla una vez más-. Aunque lo cierto es que no creo que vaya a concentrarme demasiado en el póquer. Estaré dema siado ocupado imaginándote como... ¿cómo habías descrito tu papel para el próximo mes...? ¿Como una gatita sexy dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quiera cuando quiera? La verdad es que, dado el desprecio que sientes por mí, no entiendo cómo te las vas a arre glar. Pero recuerdo haber leído en una ocasión que las modelos tienen que ser además buenas actrices. Así que limítate a hacer lo que hacías cuando te mostrabas en las pasarelas, y cuando estabas casada con el señor Brandon . Actúa.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000

¿CÓMO se te ha ocurrido reservar una de las suites de luna de miel? -dijo Alice bastante enfadada mientras Jasper abría la puerta. Él le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha. Había notado que estaba nerviosa. Bien. Porque él también estaba nervioso. Toda la bravuconería de la que había he cho gala en el balcón se había ido disipando durante el resto de la partida, dejándolo hecho un auténtico lío.

-No te quejes -aconsejó con brusquedad.

«Y tú no te expliques», añadió para sí.

Alice no tenía por qué saber que no quería lle varla a una de las habitaciones normales, donde ha bía llevado a Renata ; que quería algo especial para su primera noche juntos, que era un tonto románti co...

Las luces se encendieron en cuanto introdujo la tarjeta en la ranura.

El aliento contenido de Alice hizo eco de lo que Jasper pensó cuando miró a su alrededor. ¡Guau! No había duda de que aquel era un lugar romántico.

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Alice mientras avanza ba por el vestíbulo de mármol negro que daba a un cuarto de estar que parecía sacado de las mil y una noches.

Él la siguió, igualmente asombrado.

Bajo sus pies había una alfombra carmesí. El pa pel de las paredes era de un azul intenso. El techo estaba cubierto de una tela colgante de seda negra con destellos dorados. No había duda de que era in creíble.

El mobiliario era igualmente exótico.

-Parece un lugar salido de un libro de cuentos -dijo Alice secamente mientras dejaba su bolso so bre una mesa lateral para encaminarse hacia un arco que se abría a su derecha-. ¡Dios santo! -murmuró cuando entró en el dormitorio seguida de Jasper.

Si el cuarto de estar parecía sacado de un cuento, aquel lo superaba. La alfombra, de color verde es meralda, era gruesa y mullida como hierba. Las pa redes parecían cubiertas de láminas plateadas. La cama negra y adoselada se hallaba alzada en una pla taforma en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de cortinas blancas de gasa. La colcha era de satén blanco jaspeado de plata y había innumerables almo hadas apoyadas contra el cabecero curvo. El techo era un espejo.

Ambos apartaron a la vez la mirada de la cama y la volvieron hacia las dos estatuas desnudas que flanqueaban la entrada de la habitación. De tamaño natural, ambas habían sido cinceladas en mármol gris y eran abiertamente eróticas. Era imposible mi rarlas sin pensar en el sexo.

Pero Jasper ya estaba dolórosamente excitado y no necesitaba más estimulación.

Alice no notó que se acercaba a ella por detrás. Se sobresaltó cuando él apoyó las manos en sus hombros, pero no dijo una palabra de protesta. Él la atrajo hacia sí.

-Son unas estatuas muy eróticas, ¿verdad? -mur muró contra su oreja, que rozó apenas con los labios.

El estremecimiento de Alice le dijo lo que quería saber, porque no fue causado por la repulsión, ni por los nervios, sino por la excitación.

-Estoy duro y caliente susurró-. Muy caliente. ¿Puedes sentirme? -añadió a la vez que presionaba contra la suavidad de sus nalgas-. ¿Notas cuánto te deseo? ¿No me deseas tú a mí también, aunque sólo sea un poco?

Un gemido escapó de los labios de Alice mien tras se daba la vuelta entre sus brazos y lo miraba con un revelador rubor en las mejillas.

-Te odio, Jasper Whitlock -declaró a la vez que lo rodeaba con los brazos por el cuello y alzaba hacia él sus labios entreabiertos.

Jasper oyó su declaración, pero las acciones habla ban más alto que las palabras. Y las acciones de Alice le decían que lo deseaba. Tal vez más que un poco.

-Me gusta tu clase de odio -replicó, y a continua ción la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia sí a la vez que su boca cubría la de ella.

Su beso fue salvaje, pero ella no se echó atrás. Tomo la lengua de Jasper en su boca ávidamente, de mostrando un deseo tan salvaje e incontrolable como el de él. Jasper la besó y la besó, y siguió besándola hasta que Alice fue como arcilla entre sus manos y él perdió toda coherencia de pensamiento. Finalmente acabaron sobre la alfombra y él empezó a desvestirla.

¿Lo ayudó ella? ¿O lo hizo todo él? En cualquier caso, unos momentos después ambos estaban desnu dos de cintura para abajo y Jasper hizo que ella sepa rara las piernas para tocarla allí, donde estaba tan húmeda, oh, tan húmeda... Gimió roncamente y siguió acariciándola, extasiado ante la evidencia de su excitación. Después no podría decir que no lo había deseado. Deslizó los dedos fácilmente en su interior y ella gimió a la vez que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la alfombra.

-No, no -gimoteó, pero Jasper supo que no quería que parara. Lo que quería era sentirlo a él dentro de ella, no sus dedos. Y también era allí donde él quería estar, a pesar de saber que estaba yendo demasiado deprisa. ¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus supuestas habilidades en el dormitorio? No iba a poder contro larse mucho más. Tenía que poseerla de inmediato.

Un instante después, la estaba penetrando. Un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta ante el salvaje júbilo que experimentó. Qué delicioso calor, que dulce rendición...

Pero la rendición iba a ser toda suya. Y muy pronto, si no tenía cuidado.

Tal vez, si Alice no lo tuviera ya rodeando con sus piernas por las caderas y si no estuviera clavando las uñas en sus tensas nalgas, habría tenido alguna oportunidad de durar. Pero tal y como estaban las cosas...

-Oh -murmuró cuando sus muslos y vientre se tensaron y supo por experiencia que estaba a punto de llegar. Años de práctica de sexo seguro acabaron por hacer sonar unas campanas de advertencia en su aturdido cerebro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alcanzaron juntos el clímax con violentos espas mos dignos de los cinco años de espera. La espalda de Jasper se arqueó, como la de ella, y un instante des pués la aferraba con fuerza mientras la colmaba con su ardiente semilla, negándose temerariamente a pensar en las consecuencias.

¿Qué más daba si la dejaba embarazada? Tampo co sería el fin del mundo. De hecho, empezó a pen sar mientras la intensidad de su orgasmo comenzaba a difuminarse, podría ser el comienzo de un nuevo mundo. Para él. Para ella.

Él siempre había querido tener hijos. Y siempre había deseado a Alice .

Ella retiró las piernas de su cintura con un ex hausto gemido y dejó caer los brazos a los lados. Jasper se apoyó sobre los codos para contemplar su rostro ruborizado y ladeado, sus ojos cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Respiraba agitadamente, pero ya se estaba calmando.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó con suavidad.

Ella volvió el rostro, abrió los ojos y lo miró con la misma calma y frialdad de siempre.

-¿Te refieres a si estoy terriblemente preocupada por no haber tomado precauciones para mantener re laciones sexuales con un conocido playboy?

Jasper apretó los dientes. Nada había cambiado.

-Ni soy, ni nunca he sido un conocido playboy. Pero, aparte de eso, puedo asegurarte que esta es la primera vez que practico el sexo sin tomar precau ciones desde que estuve con María . Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí me hice unos análisis después de averiguar la clase de mujer que era. ¿Y tú?

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, Jasper -dijo ella con un suspiro de cansancio-. Por nada.

-¿Quieres decir que estás protegida contra un po sible embarazo?

-Confía en mí si te aseguro que no habrá ningún bebé. ¿Por quién me tomas? -espetó Alice -. ¿Por una completa estúpida?

Jasper se preguntó si se habría vuelto loco por haber pensado por un instante en un posible futuro con aquella mujer. ¿Qué clase de esposa sería? ¿Qué cla se de madre sería?

-¿Y qué me dices de lo demás? -preguntó. Des pués de todo, el hecho de que Alice no se estuviera acostando con Jacob Black no significaba que no tuviera otros amantes. Tal y como acababa de com portarse, era evidente que era muy activa sexual mente hablando.

-Ya que te empeñas, te diré que esta es la primera vez que tengo relaciones sexuales sin tomar medidas de protección en mucho tiempo. Dado que soy una donante de sangre habitual, te puedo garantizar que soy segura. ¿No te alegra saberlo? Imagínate. Todo un mes de relaciones sexuales sin utilizar preservati vo si quieres. No hay duda de que es una auténtica fantasía masculina de hoy en día.

Jasper debía confesar que la idea lo atraía. Y mu cho. Tanto que su reacción le recordó que aún estaba dentro de Alice , pues volvió a endurecerse en su in terior.

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No puede ser -murmuró, incrédula-. No tan pronto.

-Los playboys podemos seguir y seguir sin parar -dijo él con cara de póquer-. Pero ahora vamos a in tentarlo sin ropa. Siempre he querido verte desnuda.

Sintió una inmensa satisfacción al ver que Alice se ruborizaba. Le gustaba ponerla nerviosa. Pero debería haber recordado lo rápidamente que se recuperaba.

-Tú también -replicó ella-. No pienso ser la úni ca que se quede como vino al mundo.

-Será un placer -dijo Jasper, que un instante des pués quedaba totalmente desnudo.

Fue evidente que a Alice le gustó lo que vio.

-Sabía que tendrías un pecho encantadoramente peludo -murmuró mientras deslizaba los dedos sen sualmente sobre el centro del pecho de Jasper.

Sus ojos adquirieron un matiz brumoso y ense guida pareció perdida en otro mundo. Parecía total mente centrada en los oscuros rizos que descendían en forma de flecha hacia la cintura de Jasper. Cuando sus dedos empezaron a seguir la dirección de la fle cha él contuvo el aliento. Pero Alice sólo llegó has ta su ombligo y comenzó a ascender de nuevo. El alivio que sintió Jasper fue sólo momentáneo, pues ella descubrió sus excitados pezones y empezó a ju guetear con ellos. Él la sujetó por las muñecas.

-Basta, o esto acabará antes de que haya empeza do -aquella mujer lo excitaba con más rapidez que ninguna otra que hubiera conocido. Volvía a estar to talmente erecto. Probablemente, el odio actuaba como un afrodisíaco.

-¿Como la primera vez? -preguntó ella burlona mente.

-Tu has sido igual de rápida -le recordó él-. Ahora quítate el resto de la ropa. Pero hazlo despa cio. Quiero mirar.

Los ojos de Alice destellaron.

-Eres un diablo malicioso.

-Deja de hablar y quítate la ropa, querida mía.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de punto verde, algo que no le resultó especialmente cómodo estando tumbada en el suelo. Le costó aún más quitarse el jersey de man ga corta por encima de la cabeza y Jasper tuvo que ayudarla.

-Voy a comprarte ropa más fácil de quitar -murmuró oscuramente-. O eso, o tendré que mantenerte siempre desnuda a mi lado.

Ella lo miró mientras él contemplaba su sujetador.

Era un diminuto trozo de satén rosa no diseñado para aumentar el busto. Jasper había acertado al pensar que no era plana. No tenía unos pechos tan grandes como María , ni como Renata , o como muchas de las mujeres con las que había salido a lo largo de los años, pero lo que estaba viendo a través de aquel sa tén rosa tenía un aspecto agradablemente redondeado y suave, con los pezones bien erectos y duros, como a él le gustaban.

Alice llevó las manos hasta el cierre delantero antes de dudar.

-No seas tímida -dijo Jasper-. Seguro que ya sa bes que eres toda una belleza.

-Siempre he... pensado que preferías las mujeres voluptuosas.

Su repentina falta de seguridad conmovió a Jasper.

-¡Y rubias! -añadió ella con más insolencia.

El sonrió.

-Y así es. Tú eres la excepción. Deja que lo haga yo -Jasper apartó con delicadeza las manos de Alice y desabrochó el cierree del sujetador. Apartó las copas a los lados y dejó expuestos unos pechos exquisita mente formados, con unas deliciosas aureolas y unos pezones grandes y fieramente erectos. No pudo con tener el impulso de inclinarse a tomarlos en su boca. En lugar de detenerlo, ella se arqueó contra él y lue go lo tomó de la cabeza para llevarla a cada pecho como si fuera un bebé.

Jasper encontró la experiencia increíblemente sen sual y, al mismo tiempo, asombrosamente reconfor tante, como envolverse en una gran toalla cálida des pués de un prolongado baño. Podría haber seguido siempre así.

Un grito de sorpresa escapó de sus labios cuando Alice tiró de su pelo hacia arriba. Frunció el ceño con expresión interrogante mientras la miraba.

-Basta -susurró ella con voz ronca-. O volveré a llegar.

Él parpadeó. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Podía alcanzar el orgasmo así? Entonces sintió que la carne de Alice se tensaba una y otra vez en torno á él. Su nece sidad de otro orgasmo era evidente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te acuestas con un hombre? -preguntó.

Alice hizo una mueca casi dolorosa.

-Haz el favor de no empezar a hacer preguntas estúpidas -espetó-. Al menos una semana, ¿de acuerdo? Y hazlo de una vez. Rápido y duro.

Una vez que Jasper decidió que lo de una semana tenía que haber sido un sarcasmo, se puso a la tarea con sumo placer. Si Alice quería que se moviera con rapidez y dureza, así lo haría.

-¡Oh, cielo santo! -gimió ella tras varios podero sos empujones-. '¡Oh, cielo santo! -repitió, y se afe rró a él como si no quisiera volver a soltarlo nunca.

«¡Cielo santo!», pensó también Jasper, pues temía que aquello no fuera precisamente a curarlo de su ob sesión sexual por Alice Brandon . Nunca había esta do con una mujer como ella. Tan contradictoria. Tan intrigante. Tan... excitante. Temía que todo aquello sólo fuera a servir para que la deseara aún más.

Pero entonces recordó que iba a poder hacer lo que quisiera con ella durante todo un mes. Y un mes era bastante tiempo.

Sólo esperaba que le bastara.

CONTINUARA,

DEJEN SUS MENSAJES


	4. Chapter 4

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

Capítulo 4

Jasper despertó solo en la cama. Sobre la almo hada que había utilizado Alice había una bo tella de champán vacía con una hoja de papel metida en el cuello.

La sacó y leyó lo que había escrito en ella.

_Querido Don Juan,_

_Siento no poder quedarme a desayunar. Tengo una cita en Andre's a las ocho. Si estás al tanto de la popularidad de ese salón de belleza, comprenderás por qué no he cancelado mi cita. Luego tengo que hacer algunas compras antes de ir a las carreras, como de costumbre. Estoy segura de que nos encon traremos allí. Supongo que tendrás algo pensado para esta tarde, así que, como buena querida, me las arreglaré para estar libre._

_Alice ._

_P.D. ¡No te afeites!_

Jasper frunció el ceño al leer aquello último. No te afeites ¿Qué había querido decir? ¿Volvía a ser sar cástica?

¿Acaso era alguna vez otra cosa?

Arrugó la nota en la mano, enfadado. Si alguna mujer tenía una habilidad especial para estropear las cosas era ella. Habían pasado una fabulosa noche juntos. ¡Más que fabulosa! ¿Y qué había hecho Alice ? ¡Escaparse a la primera oportunidad!

Cualquier otra mujer seguiría allí, en su cama, acurrucada contra él y esperando que le diera más de lo que le había dado durante la noche. La había teni do ronroneando de placer durante horas, y suspiran do de satisfacción una y otra vez. Lo menos que po día haber hecho era quedarse.

-¡Pero no! -murmuró Jasper mientras salía de la cama.

A pesar de toda su palabrería, Alice se había mostrado muy dispuesta a aprovecharse del deseo que sentía por ella. ¡Muy dispuesta! No era de extra ñar que no hubiera querido reducir su apuesta a una noche. Probablemente estaba encantada contando con un amante dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por sa tisfacerla. Aquella mujer era malvada y perversa, ¡y más lujuriosa de lo que ninguna mujer tenía derecho a ser!

Cuando entró en el baño tuvo que enfrentarse a más pruebas de la decadente noche que habían pasa do juntos. Había dos botellas de champán vacías jun to a la bañera, que aún estaba llena de agua y con restos de espuma. También había un par de platos con restos de comida y unas cuantas toallas amonto nadas en el suelo.

Jasper quitó el tapón de la bañera y dejó los platos en una repisa antes de apoyarse en el lavabo y mirar se en el espejo.

Al instante, el recuerdo de otros ojos en aquel es pejo asaltó su mente. Unos ojos verdes, dilatados de deseo mientras su dueña se aferraba al borde de la vabo y lo miraba mientras él le hacía lo que más le gustaba que le hicieran, ser tomada desde atrás.

El recuerdo lo inquietó. Porque limitarse a ser su semental no era lo que él realmente quería. Sin em bargo, aquello era a lo que se había reducido a sí mismo la noche pasada. Se había desvivido cada vez por darle placer, por hacerla disfrutar.

¡No era de extrañar que se hubiera burlado de él llamándolo Don Juan! Evidentemente, sólo lo consi deraba bueno para aquello. No había habido la más mínima conversación significativa entre ellos, tan sólo comentarios y bromas provocativas para mante ner sus mentes centradas en el sexo. Al final había demostrado ser aquello de lo que ella siempre lo ha bía acusado. Un hombre frívolo y superficial.

Pero no egoísta, se dijo. Alice debía concederle al menos eso. Sólo se había preocupado por su pla cer.

¿O no?

¿Se había esforzado tanto sólo por satisfacerla, o para demostrarle lo bueno que era en la cama? ¿Qué parte había jugado su ego masculino en sus variadas actuaciones de la noche anterior?

Mucho, aceptó finalmente, y se estremeció al re conocerlo.

-Oh, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper -murmuró-. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres de verdad? ¿El tipo esencialmente de cente que tu madre cree que eres? ¿O el vividor su perficial que Alice ve cada vez que te mira?

Hacía tiempo que Jasper no hacía un profundo exa men de conciencia. Unos meses atrás, se vio obliga do a hacerlo, tras sacar conclusiones demasiado pre cipitadas sobre la mujer de Emmet , cosa que hizo sufrir a este. Pero todo lo que descubrió sobre sí mis mo en aquella ocasión fue que se había convertido en un cínico en todo lo referente a las mujeres gua pas. Y con motivo.

Había muchas mujeres mercenarias por ahí dis puestas a atrapar un marido rico como fuera.

En otra época, Alice fue una de ellas.

Pero al parecer había dejado de serlo. No parecía en lo más mínimo interesada en buscarse otro Joseph Brandon . O un Jasper Whitlock . Sin embargo, debía saber que podía hacerlo si quería.

Jasper sabía que no haría falta mucho para trans formar el deseo que sentía por ella en amor. Sólo te nía que recordar el momento en que había pensado en la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado embara zada para saber que sus sentimientos iban más allá del mero deseo.

¿Quién sabía por qué? Era realmente perverso. Y él ya estaba harto de pensar en aquella mujer.

Era evidente que Alice quería permanecer libre y sin compromiso. No estaba ni remotamente intere sada en volver a casarse, y menos aún en tener fami lia. Todo lo que quería de los hombres de su vida era lo que él le había dado la noche anterior.

¿Los hombres de su vida?

Jasper frunció el ceño y salió del baño para tomar de la alfombra la nota que le había dejado Alice . Releyó la parte en que decía se las arreglaría para es tar libre.

Su estómago se contrajo. ¿Significaba aquello que tenía que cancelar una cita para esa noche?

«Al menos una semana», le había contestado cuando él le había preguntado cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había hecho el amor.

Había pensado que estaba bromeando, pero tal vez no hubiera sido así. Una mujer con su actividad se xual probablemente necesitaba una cita caliente cada sábado por la noche.

Unos oscuros celos se apoderaron de él al imagi nar a Alice haciendo con otro hombre lo que había hecho con él la noche anterior. No podía cambiar el pasado, pero pensaba asegurarse de que Alice en tendiera que no podía haber ningún otro en su vida durante aquel mes. Las queridas daban a sus amantes derechos exclusivos sobre sus cuerpos.

Al menos, se suponía que debían hacerlo.

Pero las queridas no siempre hacían lo que supo nía que debían, reconoció. Probablemente, Alice se guiría sus propias reglas, y el no había estipulado el asunto de la exclusividad en la apuesta. Un grave error por su parte.

Seguro que ella no había olvidado ningún detalle en lo que había escrito.

Le molestaba mucho que hubiera roto la hoja en que había escrito sus deseos. Le habría gustado ver cómo había escrito que quería quedarse con los ca ballos en exclusiva. Según recordaba, apenas había tardado en escribir su deseo, no como él, que había tenido dificultades para hacerlo porque debajo de su hoja estaba el tapete de la mesa de juego, mientras que ella había escrito sobre el cuaderno.

De pronto, una luz se encendió en el cerebro de Jasper. ¡El cuaderno! Era posible que lo que Alice había escrito aún fuera visible en la página inferior. En la televisión y el cine había visto que los detecti ves pasaban un lápiz por la página inferior para ha cer sobresalir las marcas de lo escrito en la superior.

Descolgó el teléfono, marcó el número de recep ción, dio su nombre y pidió que le pusieran con la habitación presidencial. Contestó James, el mayor domo de Edward .

-Soy Whitlock , James -Jasper trató de no sonar tan excitado como se sentía-. Necesito hablar con Edward si está levantado.

-Está tomando el café en el balcón. Le llevaré el teléfono.

-Buenos días, Jasper -saludó Edward al cabo de un momento-. ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Por supuesto, si está en mi mano hacértelo.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco. A veces le irritaba la excesiva formalidad de Edward .

-Necesito subir a ver el cuaderno que utilizamos para escribir ayer nuestras apuestas -confesó. No te nía sentido tratar de engañar a Edward . Además, no había necesidad. Edward entendería perfectamente que quisiera saber lo que había escrito Alice .

-¿Subir de dónde? Oh, oh, comprendo. Has pasa do la noche aquí, en el hotel. Deduzco que la encan tadora señora Brandon no ha pasado toda la noche contigo, ¿no?

Jasper movió la cabeza. Como había supuesto, no tenía sentido tratar de engañar a Edward .

-Tenía una cita en la peluquería. Vamos a volver a vernos en las carreras esta tarde.

-No te gusta dejar que la hierba crezca bajo tus pies, ¿no?

-Tienes razón. Siempre he seguido el lema de no dejar para mañana lo que puedo hacer hoy.

-O la noche pasada -dijo Edward , divertido.

-Exacto.

-No voy a ser tan indiscreto como para preguntarte cómo fueron las cosas. Podré juzgar por mí mismo muy pronto. Sube a tomar café conmigo, Jasper. Le pediré a James que localice el cuaderno. Supongo que también necesitaras un lápiz blando, ¿no?

-Sí, eso sería estupendo. Sabía que podía contar con tu cooperación. Y tu comprensión. Edward rió.

-Los hombres debemos mantenernos unidos. Es pecialmente cuando la dama en cuestión es tan bella y compleja.

-Y que lo digas -murmuró Jasper-. Enseguida subo. Sólo tengo que vestirme. Colgó oyendo la risa de Edward .

BUENOS días, Jasper -saludó Edward con una am plia sonrisa-. Tienes muy buen aspecto, aun que pareces un poco cansado. Siéntate. ¿Quieres un café? ¿O quieres descubrir cuanto antes el secreto de tu dama?

Jasper se sentó y tomó el cuaderno que ya estaba sobre la mesa, esperándolo junto con un lápiz.

-En realidad no es mi dama.

Edward frunció el ceño.

-No estoy seguro de comprender. Si ha pasado la noche contigo...

-Ese era mi premio por haber ganado la partida -dijo Jasper. Mientras subía en el ascensor había deci dido confesarlo todo. Necesitaba la opinión de otro hombre, y no podía hablar con Emmet de su situa ción con Alice . Emmet no se habría mostrado nada comprensivo. Por otro lado, Edward vivía su vida si guiendo reglas menos convencionales de las que dic taba la sociedad, sobre todo en lo referente a sus re laciones con el otro sexo.

-No le pedí a Alice que saliera conmigo -con tinuó Jasper-. Mintió respecto a eso. Estaba prote giendo la sensibilidad de Emmet . Le pedí que fuera mi querida durante un mes. Empezando la noche pasada.

La mirada de Edward mostró más conmoción de la que esperaba Jasper.

-Admiro tu audacia, amigo mío, pero ese es un juego muy peligroso, sobre todo con una mujer como Alice .

-Ahora me doy cuenta de ello. Por eso tengo que ver lo que escribió. Necesito saber qué quería de mí. -¿Y qué crees que quería de ti?

-Quedarse con mi parte de Ebony Fire. Ese caba llo le gusta más que nada en el mundo. Lo quiere por encima de todo.

-Como tú a ella.

-Sí.

-Así que colgaste ante ella el señuelo del caballo para tentarla a apostar, sabiendo perfectamente que perdería y que tendría que convertirse en tu prostitu ta.

-Mi querida -corrigió Jasper-. No mi prostituta.

-En mi cultura es lo mismo. Una querida es una mujer mantenida. Acepta dinero y regalos a cambio de entregar su cuerpo. Eso la convierte en una pros tituta.

Jasper empezaba a pensar que había cometido un error al confiar en Edward . Por lo visto, se parecía más a Emmet de lo que creía.

-En Occidente no tenemos el mismo punto de vis ta respecto a las queridas -dijo, un tanto irritado.

-No entiendo qué otro punto de vista se puede te ner -replicó Edward -. Pero, al margen de eso, ¿por qué estás tan ansioso por averiguar lo que escribió Alice si ya lo sabes?

-Ahora pienso que tal vez pidiera otra cosa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque se derritió entre tus brazos?

Jasper rió.

-No diría exactamente eso. Pero no puso objecio nes.

-Qué modesto, amigo mío. Estoy seguro de que se derritió. Tienes reputación de ser... más que ade cuado en el dormitorio.

Jasper se puso tenso.

-¿Dónde has oído algo así?

-Sin intención de ser indiscreto, debo informarte de que el año pasado compartimos a cierta dama.

-¡Cielo santo! ¿Quién...? Oh, por supuesto. No sé cómo no lo he adivinado de inmediato. Renata .

-No hay necesidad de utilizar nombres. Somos caballeros, ¿verdad? Digamos que esa dama dijo maravillas sobre tu... técnica. Pero siendo un hombre además de un caballero, me vi obligado a demostrar que los hombres árabes de buena cuna somos insu perables en la cama.

Jasper no pudo evitar sonreír. De manera que no se había equivocado; Edward era más pirata que caballero. Además, era un pirata competitivo y arrogante.

-Espero que no se te ocurra que compartamos a Alice -dijo en tono de advertencia.

-Sólo un italiano podría estar lo suficientemente loco como para abordar a una mujer como la viuda alegre -dijo Edward -. Y ahora, toma el lápiz y satisface tu curiosidad. Y la mía.

Jasper lo hizo así, con mano más temblorosa de lo que le habría gustado.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Edward cuando Jasper terminó y se quedó mirando la hoja sin decir nada-. ¿Qué pone?

Jasper permaneció mudo. Luego, con expresión desconcertada, entregó el papel a Edward .

-No tiene sentido -murmuró-. Es una locura.

-«Cásate conmigo» -leyó Edward en alto. Luego miró a su amigo, perplejo-. Si tú le hubieras pedido que se casara contigo no me habría sorprendido. Pero esto... no hay duda de que es una extraña peti ción viniendo de una mujer que no ha hecho más que discutir contigo durante los pasados cinco años.

-Y que lo digas.

-¿Podrías estar secretamente enamorada de ti?

-¡Supongo que estás bromeando! Ya sabes que no me soporta.

-No, no lo sé. Lo que una mujer dice y lo que siente pueden ser cosas completamente distintas.

-Alice no me ama -dijo Jasper con firmeza-. Pue des estar seguro de ello.

-Pero se siente atraída por ti, ¿no?

¿Sería cierto aquello? ¿O en realidad se sentiría atraída por cualquier hombre atractivo que supiera lo que hacía en la cama?

-Le atrae mi aspecto y, como tú dices, mi técnica. Eso es todo. El domingo pasado me dejó bien claro cuánto le desagrado. Y anoche añadió que ahora ade más me odia.

-Y sin embargo tú estás locamente enamorado de ella.

-¿Qué? No, no, no lo estoy. Claro que no. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar algo así?

-He visto cómo la miras cuando ella no se da cuenta de que lo estás haciendo. Conozco esa mira da. En otra época, yo miré de ese modo a una mujer. Reconozco los síntomas de la enfermedad. Porque enamorarse así es una enfermedad. Uno se siente po seído y obsesionado por ella. Lo único que deseas es estar con ella. Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, de arriesgarlo todo, incluso tu honor, por acostarte con ella, aunque sólo fuera una vez.

Aquella inesperada confesión tomó a Jasper por sorpresa. A la vez, sintió que comprendía perfecta mente las emociones expresadas por su amigo. Edward comprendía. Había pasado por ello. Pero no estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. El no estaba lo camente enamorado de Alice . Sólo la deseaba loca mente.

-¿Quién era ella? -preguntó.

Edward sonrió con tristeza.

-La única mujer que no habría podido tener nun ca. La futura esposa de mi hermano mayor. La pro metida del heredero de la corona.

-Qué mala suerte, Edward . ¿Y qué pasó?

-Nada -murmuró Edward -. Fui exilado a Australia, mi hermano se casó con mi amada y su matrimonio ha sido todo un éxito hasta ahora. Incluso tienen un heredero.

La amargura de su tono y la desolación de su mi rada hicieron que Jasper sintiera compasión por un hombre que a ojos del mundo tenía todo lo que se podía tener. Excepto a la mujer a la que amaba. No era de extrañar que no quisiera casarse ni tener hijos. No era de extrañar que nunca se hubiera enamorado de ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acos tado desde que estaba en Australia. El motivo era que su corazón seguía en Dubar. O eso, o se le había roto irreversiblemente.

-¿Por qué crees que el deseo de Alice fue que te casaras con ella? -preguntó Edward , cuya atención vol vió a centrarse en el papel que sostenía?-. Si no es por amor, ¿cuál puede ser el motivo? ¿El dinero?

-Eso no tendría sentido. Ya es una mujer muy rica. Si pretendía casarse conmigo por mi dinero, su forma de conseguirlo no me parece muy inteligente. Ya sabes cómo suele comportarse conmigo. Pensán dolo bien, creo que lo hizo por resentimiento.

-¿Resentimiento? -repitió Edward , sorprendido-. No puedo imaginar a muchas mujeres casándose por resentimiento. Pero Alice no es una mujer típi ca, desde luego. Su personalidad, tiene muchos re covecos.

-Desde luego. No logro entenderla en absoluto -dijo Jasper, aunque sí podía explicarse lo del resenti miento. Alice había adivinado la noche anterior que él iba a pedirle sexo si ganaba la mamo. ¿Habría de cidido entonces pedirle lo que pensaba que él nunca querría darle? ¿Un anillo de bodas? ¿Habría sido una ocurrencia inspirada en aquel momento por el afán de venganza, algo de lo que sin duda se habría arre pentido de inmediato?

Aquello encajaba con los hechos, desde luego. Y con la mujer. Recordó que había detectado cierto ali vio en su expresión cuando vio que había perdido. Tal vez hubiera llegado a temer que él aceptara ca sarse con ella sólo para fastidiarla.

-Yo no descartaría así como así la motivación del dinero -dijo Edward -. Puede que Alice no sea tan rica como creemos. Es posible que haya tenido mala suerte en la Bolsa. Ha habido algunas pérdidas colo sales recientemente, tanto aquí como en el extranje ro. Además, es posible que su negocio no vaya muy bien. Recuerda que vive muy bien y le gusta apostar. Puede que haya dilapidado gran parte la fortuna he redada de su marido. Tal vez merecería la pena que averiguaras en qué estado se encuentran sus finan zas.

A pesar de que Jasper ya creía haber descubierto el motivo que había tras la sorprendente petición de Alice , tuvo que reconocer que Edward podía tener ra zón. Y lo último que quería era caer en manos de otra cazafortunas.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. ¿Pero cómo voy a conseguir esa información? No puedo ir a su banco a pedir que me dejen ver sus cuentas.

-Utiliza la agencia de detectives que contrataste para investigar a la mujer de Emmet -sugirió Edward mientras rellenaba su taza de café-. Ellos podrán conseguirlo con facilidad. Tienen contactos y los medios necesarios para conseguirlo.

La primera reacción de Jasper fue negativa. Alice se enfadó mucho cuando averiguó que había hecho investigar a Rosalie. Si alguna vez descubría que estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella...

¿Qué?, se preguntó, irritado. ¿Qué le haría? ¿Odiar lo un poco más?

Además, le gustaría averiguar unas cuantas cosas además del estado de sus finanzas. Por ejemplo, con cuántos hombres se había acostado desde que había muerto su marido, y quiénes eran.

-Hay otro motivo que lleva a las mujeres al altar -dijo Edward -. ¿Crees que es posible que Alice quiera tener un hijo?

Jasper dejó de respirar. Un hijo...

-Alice tiene treinta y cinco años -continuó Edward -. No le quedan muchos años para tener hijos. Tú siem pre estás diciendo que quieres una familia. Y, a pesar de lo que siempre te ha dicho Alice , todos sabemos que serías un buen padre y, posiblemente, un buen marido. Después de todo, eres italiano -añadió con una cálida sonrisa-. Puede que ese sea su deseo ínti mo. Tener un hijo.

Jasper tragó saliva. ¿Tendría razón Edward ? Y si era así, ¿estaría decidida Alice a conseguir lo que que ría incluso sin anillo de bodas?

Un mes de relaciones sexuales sin preservativo, le había prometido. ¿Y si había mentido al decir que no habría problema? ¿Y si era cierto que lo que que ría era un hijo?

Y si era así, ¿sobre qué más habría mentido la no che anterior? ¿O cuánto habría simulado?

No, no podía aceptar aquello. La respuesta de Alice no había sido simulada. Había disfrutado real mente del sexo. Ninguna mujer podía llegar tan lejos simulando un orgasmo.

No, lo que quería de él no era un hijo, concluyó, a pesar de no querer llegar a aquella conclusión. La idea lo había excitado momentáneamente, como ha bía sucedido la noche anterior. Pero se trataba de una excitación falsa e inútil, nacida de su desesperado deseo de creer que su relación con Alice acabaría convirtiéndose en algo más que una aventura forzada de un mes. Alice nunca lo elegiría como padre de su hijo, si lo que quería era un hijo. Probablemente, él sería el último hombre de la tierra que elegiría.

No. Lo más probable era que se tratara del dine ro. Alice ya se había casado una vez por dinero. Si las cosas le iban mal, probablemente estaría dispues ta a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Tienes razón -dijo-. Haré que investiguen el es tado de sus cuentas -se levantó tras arrancar la hoja del cuaderno-. No te importa que me quede con esto, ¿verdad? -dijo mientras se la guardaba en el bolsillo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

-Nada. De momento. Pero sería una tontería romper la prueba.

-¿Por qué no le dices directamente que la quieres y que quieres casarte con ella?

Jasper miro un momento a Edward y luego rompió a reír.

-¿Harías tú eso si estuvieras en mi lugar?

-Si estuviera en tu lugar, como premio habría exigido que se casara conmigo. Así habrías tenido ambas cosas.

Jasper volvió a reír.

-Veo que aún no estás muy familiarizado con las costumbres de Occidente. En este país, el matrimonio no da derechos automáticos a un marido sobre el cuerpo de su esposa.

Edward pareció realmente sorprendido.

-Entonces, ¿por qué casarse?

-Exacto. Supongo que habrás notado que los hombres australianos no parecen precisamente an siosos por acudir al altar.

Edward movió la cabeza.

-Es triste que un hombre no pueda hacer el amor a su mujer cuando le apetezca. A mí no me interesa ría esa clase de matrimonio. ¿Fue eso un problema con tu primera esposa?

-No.

-Lo suponía. En ese caso, deja que te dé un con sejo, amigo mío. Si descubres que el motivo no es el dinero y aún deseas conseguir tener a Alice como esposa y no sólo como querida, ¿por qué no la dejas embarazada? Las mujeres pueden cambiar su actitud hacia un hombre cuando hay un bebé de por medio.

-Es una idea, pero no ejerzo ningún control sobre la parte de la anticoncepción. Alice debe de estar tomando la píldora. Y sí, ya sé que si estuvieras en mi lugar probablemente secuestrarías al objeto de tus deseos y la llevarías a algún lugar remoto en el que no hubiera píldoras ni nada que te impidiera dejar embarazada a tu cautiva.

Nada más decir aquello Jasper pensó que era una gran idea. Se sentiría tentado a llevarla a cabo si no supiera con certeza que Alice sería perfectamente capaz de hacer que lo arrestaran por secuestro y vio lación.

Edward sonrió.

-Podría haber hecho algo parecido en otra época, pero ya no. En lo referente a las mujeres, en la actua lidad me conformó con el placer pasajero que me pueden ofrecer. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo con la viuda alegre. Disfruta de ella durante este mes y luego olvídala.

-Eso podría significar el final de nuestras parti das de los viernes.

Edward encogió sus anchos hombros.

-Todo lo bueno acaba, amigo. Pero esperemos a cruzar ese puente cuando lleguemos a él. Una buena filosofía de vida, ¿no te parece?

CONTINUARA…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.

ESTE JASPER NO ENTIENDE NUNCA, AHORA QUE SE ACERCO A ALICE LA QUIERE INVESTIGAR. VA DE MAL A PEOR, JAJAJA.


	5. Chapter 5

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

**Capítulo 5**

JASPER no estaba de acuerdo. A él le gustaba an ticipar los puentes que pudieran aparecer en su vida. No podía quedarse parado sin preo cuparse por las dificultades que pudieran surgir en el futuro si pensaba que tenía la posibilidad de resol verlas por adelantado.

Por ello, en cuanto salió del hotel y fue a su casa, se puso en contacto con la agencia de detectives para que averiguaran el estado de las cuentas de Alice en su vida privada durante los pasados cinco años. Necesitaba saber a qué se en frentaba.

El jefe de la agencia le dijo que tardarían más o menos una semana en conseguir un informe finan ciero, pero que el otro asunto les llevaría por lo me nos otras dos semanas.

-Conseguir ese tipo de información lleva tiempo, señor Whitlock, sobre todo si, como ha dicho, es vi tal que la señora Brandon no se entere de que están haciendo preguntas sobre ella.

Cuando colgó, Jasper se sintió satisfecho por haber empezado a utilizar finalmente el cerebro en lo refe rente a Alice. Era asombroso lo que se podía conse guir con un poco de distanciamiento. Edward estaba equivocado respecto a su supuesto enamoramiento de ella. La enfermedad que sufría era de naturaleza exclusivamente sexual. De momento. Con un poco de suerte, se habría curado antes de que se transfor mara en otra cosa.

Moviendo la cabeza, fue a la cocina a prepararse un desayuno en condiciones. Lo último en que había pensado en las pasadas horas había sido en la comida, y de pronto sentía un apetito voraz. Evidentemente, sus reservas de energía habían quedado muy merma das a causa de la intensa actividad que había desarro llado durante la noche. Debía recuperar fuerzas si quería mantenerse esa noche a la altura de Alice. No había duda de que cuando la bruja hacía honor a una apuesta lo hacía con todas las consecuencias.

Pero sospechaba que haber ganado aquella no fuera a resolver nada para él. Mucho se temía que al llegar al fin de mes su obsesión sexual por Alice ha bría crecido en lugar de disiparse.

A pesar de que no había sido su intención, pues no quería perder ni un minuto de la estimulante com pañía de Alice, Jasper llegó tarde a las carreras. Ha bía olvidado que aquella tarde no se celebraban en el hipódromo de Eclipse, sino en el de Volterra, que se hallaba en el otro extremo de la ciudad. Casi ha bía llegado a Eclipse cuando oyó un comentario en la radio que le hizo comprender su error. Maldi ciendo, hizo girar su Ferrari y se encaminó hacia el oeste. Pero para cuando llegó al hipódromo la prime ra carrera ya estaba en marcha.

Una vez en la zona de socios, fue directo al bar, donde sin duda aparecería Alice entre carrera y ca rrera. Pidió una cerveza a pesar de que no hacía ca lor. El cielo se había cubierto de nubes y hacía un poco de frío.

Aunque Jasper no tenía precisamente frío. Se sen tía como si tuviera una caldera en su interior.

Para cuando terminó su cerveza Alice aún no ha bía dado señales de vida, de manera que se acercó a la galería desde la que se divisaban las gradas y las espaciosas extensiones de hierba por donde deambu laban los asistentes. Los caballos que habían corrido regresaban a los establos. El entrenador del ganador tenía una sonrisa radiante en el rostro y los dueños, un pequeño grupo de personas de mediana edad, charlaban y reían sin parar.

Jasper los envidió por un momento. No había nada como tener un ganador. Pero entonces su mirada se vio atraída por una visión que le hizo olvidar de pronto todo lo relacionado con las carreras de caba llos.

Alice estaba en el césped, charlando con un des conocido. Pero no era la Alice que Jasper estaba acostumbrado a ver en las carreras. No era la Alice que siempre llevaba un traje pantalón de un tono dis creto, con unos sencillos zapatos y un ligero maqui llaje. Aquella Alice era totalmente distinta.

Para empezar llevaba un vestido, un vestido ne gro con hombreras, grandes solapas y un cinturón negro ceñido en torno a su esbelta cintura. El resul tado final era una forma de reloj de arena que atraía la mirada en primer lugar hacia la cantidad de escote que revelado y en segundo lugar hacia sus piernas, las magníficas piernas que Jasper había tenido aquella noche en torno a sus caderas.

Normalmente, Alice las mantenía ocultas bajo los pantalones, pero en aquella ocasión las llevaba cubiertas por unas brillantes medias y podían ser fá cilmente admiradas gracias al corto vestido y a la al tura de los zapatos. También negros, por supuesto, de tacones altos y abiertos a los lados. Para comple tar el atuendo se había puesto una cinta de raso negro en torno a la garganta.

Jasper apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Y los cambios no se detenían ahí. Su pelo también ha bía cambiado, tanto el color como el peinado. Ya no era castaño oscuro, sino totalmente negro. Seguía llegándole hasta los hombros, pero se lo había corta do a capas, tal y como se llevaba.

Jasper no podía decir que no le sentara bien, como el color rojo escarlata que había elegido para pintarse la boca, una boca con la que había sabore ado su cuerpo entero aquella noche y que en aque llos momentos hablaba y reía con otro hombre, un caballero mayor de pelo gris que tenía la vista cla vada en el escote de Alice. Jasper se hallaba lo sufi cientemente cerca como para darse cuenta de dónde estaba mirando el viejo verde y de lo que estaba pensando.

Alice debió sentir su presencia, porque de pronto volvió el rostro y sus miradas se encontraron, la de Jasper oscuramente celosa, y la de ella atrevida y chis peante.

Lo saludó con la mano antes de despedirse de su interlocutor y luego subió las escaleras que conducían al bar. Jasper permaneció donde estaba, con los puños cerrados, tratando de mantener la compostura. Era evidente que el propósito del aspecto de Alice era atormentarlo, no satisfacerlo. Había perdido la apues ta, pero aún trataba de ganar la guerra entre ellos. ¿Y qué mejor modo de ganarla que convertirlo en un tipo celoso además de en un obseso embrujado por su en canto?

Era ella la que pretendía seducirlo y corromperlo, comprendió de repente. De eso se había tratado la noche anterior, y eso pretendía seguir haciendo.

Su respiración se agitó ante el descaro de su con traataque. No le quedaba más remedio que admirar la. No había duda de que tenía valor. Y temple. Pero resultaba enloquecedor pensar hasta qué punto ha bría simulado la noche anterior. Tal vez no se había quedado tan prendada de su técnica como él creía.

Debía asumir su aspecto de vampiresa o caer di rectamente en su trampa. Pero no pensaba darle el más mínimo indicio de lo que realmente sentía. ¿Realmente quería burlarse de él y atormentarlo? ¿Quería ju gar juegos eróticos con él? Perfecto. Disfrutaría al máximo de ella cada vez que estuvieran en privado y se marcharía a Italia en cuanto acabara aquel mes, antes de que ella le diera su golpe de gracia, que, sin duda, consistiría en cortar con él radicalmente.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a pasar otros cinco años de tormento. Ni hablar. Se pondría fuera de su alcan ce.

Pero no ese día. Ese día Alice era toda suya. Y pensaba aprovecharse de ello. Jugaría el juego a la manera de ella, pero al mismo tiempo a la suya.

-Cielo santo, Alice -dijo con voz sedosa mien tras ella avanzaba hacia él con su falda ligeramente entreabierta-. No hay duda de que cuando decides interpretar un papel lo haces hasta sus últimas conse cuencias. ¿No te parece que te has excedido un poco con ese disfraz de «querida»? Supongo que no que rrás que todos los viejos verdes que se crucen hoy contigo piensen que puedes ser suya por un precio. ¿O eso es lo que quieres? -añadió antes de que ella pudiera replicar-. Tal vez, en el fondo siempre hayas sido un poco fulana.

Fue un golpe bajo, tal vez inspirado por el rencor, pero a Alice no pareció importarle.

-Puede que tengas razón, querido. De lo contra rio, ¿cómo explicar que disfrutara estando contigo anoche?

De manera que le había molestado lo que le había dicho. Se había delatado con su sarcasmo. Pero, por algún motivo, aquello ya no molestó a Jasper. Tal vez había superado aquello después de haberla tenido en sus brazos y haber visto cómo llegaba. Pensándolo bien, estaba bastante seguro de que sus múltiples or gasmos no podían haber sido simulados. Tal vez no se estaba burlando tanto de él como de sí misma.

-Una vez que he aceptado que siento una innega ble... inclinación por los chicos malos -continuó ella en tono despreocupado-, he decidido dejarme llevar, por expresarlo de algún modo. Así que, cuando he salido del hotel esta mañana he pensado, ¿qué dia blos? Lánzate de lleno. Había visto este modelo en una boutique la semana pasada y tú dijiste anoche que querías que llevara ropa accesible. Te aseguro que no pueden conseguirse modelos mucho más ac cesibles que éste.

Se inclinó para que Jasper pudiera echar un vistazo a su escote.

Y entonces se inclinó un poco más.

-¿Quieres comprobar hasta qué punto lo es? -murmuró mientras apoyaba los labios en el cuello de Jasper-. Supongo que podríamos encontrar algún lugar lo suficientemente íntimo por aquí. ¿O quieres esperar a esta noche, cuando ambos nos estemos su biendo por las paredes? -se apartó un poco y sonrió complacida al notar que la respiración de Jasper se ha bía agitado-. ¿O tú ya te estás subiendo por las pare des? -añadió, a la vez que deslizaba la mano entre ellos y la apoyaba directamente sobre la abultada bragueta de Jasper.

El sonrió, porque la otra alternativa que le queda ba era gritar.

-Vamos, Alice ... -tomó su mano con delicadeza y la apartó-. Ten un poco de decoro. Y no olvides quién es el señor y quién la querida. Yo establezco las reglas, no tú. Lo que me recuerda... ¿cuánto te debo por tu asombroso modelo?

Ella se encogió de hombros, lo que hizo que su escote resultara aún más provocativo.

-Ni un centavo. Soy una querida muy barata.

-Lo has dicho tú, no yo. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese caballero con el que estabas hablando?

-Un viejo amigo de mi marido. ¿Por qué? -No te quitaba los ojos de encima. -Lo sé.

-¿Te gusta que los ancianos te coman con los ojos?

-Me gusta que tú me comas con los ojos –dijo Alice con voz ligeramente ronca.

Jasper contuvo el aliento. Sus ojos se encontraron y, en aquella ocasión, ninguno dijo nada. Pero el ca lor y la necesidad palpitaron entre ellos.

Una mano apoyada sobre el hombro de Jasper inte rrumpió el sensual momento.

-¡Jasper! ¡Cuánto me alegro de encontrarte! Hace mucho que no nos vemos. ¿Qué tal te va últimamen te?.

Jasper se volvió y se encontró con un hombre con el que había trabajado hacía tiempo en televisión. Tardó un segundo en recordar su nombre. Newton. Mike Newton.

-No muy mal, Mike. ¿Y a ti?

-No puedo quejarme. Me dedico a rodar docu mentales sobre la naturaleza. Siempre son populares. Un poco como los programas de cocina.

-Cierto -Jasper sabía que debería presentarle a Alice, pero no quería hacerlo. Ya estaba harto del modo en que la estaban mirando los hombres aquel día. Mike no era la excepción. Tampoco era un viejo verde. Era relativamente joven, razonablemente atractivo y no apartaba los ojos de ella.

-Oí que te habías divorciado.

-Sí -contestó Jasper escuetamente.

-¿No vas a presentarme a tu encantadora amiga?

-No -replicó Jasper-. Creo que no.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pasó la larga tira de su bolso por su hombro y extendió una mano ha cia Mike.

-Soy Alice -dijo.

Jasper apretó los dientes cuando el otro hombre es trechó su mano y la retuvo más tiempo del necesa rio.

-Alice -repitió Mike-. ¿Jasper y tú sois pareja, o solamente amigos?

-Lo cierto es que soy la querida del señor Whitlock -contestó ella con cara de póquer.

Jasper no pudo evitarlo y rompió a reír. Tanto por la desfachatez de Alice como por la cara que se le puso a Mike.

-Qué traviesa eres, Alice -dijo-. En realidad no es mí querida, Mike. Lo cierto es que la gané en una apuesta -él también sabía jugar a escandalizar, e Mike no significaba nada para él. Podía pensar lo que le diera la gana.

Mike parecía perplejo e intrigado.

-Er... ¿estoy en medio de algún juego, o algo pa recido?

-Me temo que sí -dijo Jasper-. A Alice le encan tan los juegos, y las apuestas.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo -replicó ella con ojos brillan tes-. Jasper es un apostador compulsivo, pero ya se ha cansado de apostar dinero. De manera que ha incluido en sus apuestas el sexo y el pecado. No me extrañaría que quisiera ponerse a jugar a las prendas aquí mismo.

-Suena... fascinante, amigos, pero tendréis que disculparme un momento. Resulta que a mí aún me gusta apostar dinero y hay un caballo por el que quiero apostar en la próxima carrera.

-¡Buena suerte! -dijo Alice mientras Mike se ale jaba.

-Lo mismo digo -contestó Mike con una última mirada por encima del hombro a su escote.

Jasper decidió en aquel momento que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar más bromas o encuentros de aquella clase. Ese día no corría ninguno de sus caba llos, de manera que no había motivo para que se quedaran. Pero sí los había para que se fueran. Apar te de que su deseo de volver a hacer el amor con Alice se estaba volviendo casi insoportable, la idea de encontrarse con Edward con Alice vestida así no le hacía ninguna gracia. No quería tener que pegar a su buen amigo en la boca, pero lo haría si empezaba a hablar de nuevo de fulanas. Él era el único que podía llamar fulana a Alice, porque no lo diría en serio.

-No quiero jugar a las prendas aquí –murmuró cuando Mike desapareció-. Vamos a mi casa. Ahora -cuando tomó a Alice por un brazo, esta le lanzó una mirada iracunda.

-¿Y si dijera que no?

-Empezaría a besarte aquí mismo hasta que dije ras que sí.

Jasper creyó percibir un destello de temor en los ojos de Alice. Si fue así, desapareció en un instante.

-Lo harías, ¿verdad, diablo malicioso? -dijo ella, con una nueva sonrisa en los labios. La nueva Alice, decidida a divertirse y a dejarse llevar por la co rriente, había vuelto.

-Desde luego.

Alice rió.

-De acuerdo, has ganado esta pequeña batalla. Pero la guerra aún no ha terminado. ¡Ni mucho menos!

¿DONDE has aparcado tu coche? -preguntó Jasper mientras se encaminaban hacia su Fe rrari.

-No lo he traído -contestó Alice, que estaba te niendo dificultades para seguirlo con los zapatos de tacón-. He venido en taxi.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya que sabía que me ibas a llevar a casa después de las carreras, me ha parecido una tontería traerlo. -Ah. Una chica que planea con antelación. Eso me gusta.

-Siempre planeo las cosas con antelación.

«No lo dudo», pensó Jasper con ironía, pero no dijo nada. Habían llegado a su coche y no quería em pezar una nueva discusión.

-Espero que te quedes conmigo todo el fin de se mana -dijo mientras abría la puerta para que ella en trara.

Alice lo miró y él creyó percibir un nuevo deste llo de temor en sus ojos, pero desapareció al instante. -En ese caso, tendrás que llevarme a casa antes. -¿Por qué?

-Necesito cambiarme. Y ropa para pasar la noche.

Jasper rodeó el coche y se sentó tras el volante.

-No vas a necesitar ropa para pasar la noche

-dijo con firmeza, y se asombró al ver que Alice se ruborizaba. Habría querido besarla en aquel momen to, pero sabía que, si lo hiciera, no podría parar, y los asientos de un Ferrari no eran el lugar idóneo para hacer el amor-. A menos que poseas un camisón ce ñido de satén con un gran escote y con tirantes que se nieguen a permanecer en tus hombros.

Consiguió lo que se proponía, porque Alice rió.

-No, pero sí tengo un body de raso negro tan poco recatado por arriba como por abajo y que me ha obligado a depilarme en profundidad esta maña na.

Jasper gimió y trató de reprimir su imaginación.

-También tengo un camisón de seda rojo prácti camente transparente... aunque he perdido las bra guitas que van a juego...

-¡Basta! -protestó Jasper, que sonrió mientras mo vía la cabeza-. ¿Y tú me llamas diablo malicioso?

-Sólo trato de ser una buena querida.

-Creo que estás intentando conseguir que me enamore de ti -bromeó Jasper, pero se preocupó ense guida ante la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto.

La expresión sorprendida de Alice le hizo com prender que no era así.

-En ese caso estás muy equivocado.

-¿Y mi dinero? -preguntó Jasper, que decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para curiosear un poco-. ¿Te interesa ese tema?

-Incluso menos de lo que me interesa que te ena mores de mí. Pero podríamos seguir así durante años, como normalmente hacemos, Jasper. Lo cierto es que estoy harta de eso. Llevamos demasiado tiem po comportándonos como críos el uno con el otro. Si hace que te sientas mejor, te confesaré que no me de sagradas ni te desprecio tanto como creía. También estoy segura de que te halagará saber que siempre me has parecido muy sexy. Ese es uno de los moti vos por los que siempre me he metido contigo. Por que me molestaba reconocer cuánto deseaba fo... -se interrumpió con una sonrisa contrita-. Ten un poco de decoro, Alice -se reprendió-. Esa palabra de cin co letras no es de mi estilo. Debería haber dicho cuánto deseaba «dormir» contigo -corrigió con dul zura.

Jasper se sintió más que halagado con aquella noti cia. Pero hizo lo posible por mantener la calma.

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes. Pensaba que yo era él único que sufría una auténtica agonía de frus tración los viernes por la noche.

-Oh, no. Puedo asegurarte que había momentos en que quería saltar del balcón a causa de la frustra ción.

Jasper sonrió.

-Me alegra oír eso.

-No lo dudo. Eres tan egoísta como perverso. Oh, querido, ya lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Pelear contigo.

-Es difícil perder las viejas costumbres.

-Desde luego. Pero no estropeemos este mes con absurdas peleas y tratando de superamos mutuamen te en los insultos. Disfrutemos el uno del otro para variar.

-Me parece buena idea. Como ya te había dicho, prefiero hacer el amor a la guerra.

-No hace falta llegar tan lejos. Lo que estamos haciendo es jugar... a un juego bastante erótico, por cierto. Pero no hablemos de amor, por favor. O de enamorarse. No se me podría ocurrir nada peor.

Jasper se sintió dolido al oír aquello, pero logró evitar que se le notara.

-Es poco corriente oír decir eso a una mujer -dijo mientras arrancaba el coche-. Normalmente, el amor es lo primero en lo que piensa una mujer.

-Pero yo soy una mujer poco corriente -replicó Alice con brusquedad.

Y muy reservada, pensó Jasper. Como Edward, rara mente revelaba detalles de naturaleza personal. Aquella mañana había sido la primera vez que su amigo le había dicho algo íntimo. Alice era igual mente reticente a hacerlo.

-Hace cinco años que te conozco y aún no sé qué es lo que te mueve.

Ella le dedicó una de las desabridas miradas a las que estaba tan acostumbrado.

-Y no hace ninguna falta, Jasper. Tú concéntrate en lo que me vas a hacer cuando lleguemos a casa. A las queridas no hay que entenderlas; sólo hay que... utilizarlas. Esa sí es una palabra aceptable. Utilizar. Anoche me utilizaste con una increíble habilidad, Jasper. Lo cierto es que nadie lo había hecho nunca mejor.

Probablemente había dicho aquello como un cumplido, pero todo lo que oyó Jasper fue que lo esta ban comparando con innumerables amantes. Ade más, el tono burlón de Alice había resultado insul tante y condescendiente. Lo estaba relegando al papel de un semental sin cerebro... un papel sobre el que empezaba a tener sentimientos muy confusos. Porque no le bastaba.

¡Maldición! ¿Tendrían razón Emmet y Edward des pués de todo? ¿Amaba a aquella mujer? Pero lo que sentía cuando la miraba no parecía amor. No sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, ni quería ser dulce y cariñoso con ella. Lo que quería era poseerla, y cuantas más veces mejor. Si eso era amor, era un amor muy peculiar... y poderoso.

-Parece que tienes mucha experiencia -no pudo evitar comentar mientras daba marcha atrás.

Ella lo miró con ironía.

-Tengo treinta y cinco años, Jasper. Durante los diez años que fui modelo tuve varios novios. Incluso viví con uno una temporada. Luego me casé con un hombre mayor que yo y soy viuda desde los treinta. Así que, ¿qué te parece?

-Creo que no quiero saberlo -espetó Jasper-. Sólo dime dónde vives. Necesito saberlo si quieres que te lleve.

El suspiro de Alice hizo eco de la frustración de Jasper por la forma en que siempre acababan metién dose el uno con el otro, sin importar los propósitos que se hicieran.

-Tengo una casa unifamiliar en Balmain.

-Balmain -repitió Jasper, sorprendido. Pensaba que una mujer de su dinero viviría en un sitio más lujoso.

-¿No sabes dónde está? -preguntó ella, malinter pretando su tono de sorpresa-. Pensaba que el rey de A Passion for Pasta conocería bien el lugar, sobre todo porque Balmain está lleno de restaurantes ita lianos.

-Conozco Balmain. Tengo amigos allí.

-En ese caso, no hace falta que te diga cómo ir hasta que estemos más cerca.

-De acuerdo -dijo Jasper, y a continuación se su mió en un taciturno silencio. Alice hizo lo mismo, lo que al principio estuvo bien, pero la imaginación de Jasper acabó disparándose cuando empezó a pensar en lo que le iba a hacer cuando la llevara a su casa... algo que quedó en evidencia cuando estuvo a punto de topar con la parte trasera de un camión.

-Haz el favor de mantener la vista en la carretera -lo reprendió Alice.

-Mi vista está en la carretera -replicó él-. Es mi mente la que parece haberse ausentado. Ya estamos cerca de Balmain, así que puedes empezar a indicar me -habría dicho cualquier cosa para apartar de su mente la imagen de Alice vestida tan sólo con su body negro... además de las medias y los zapatos, por supuesto...

Quince minutos después estaba sentado en el co che a las puertas de casa de Alice, tamborileando impacientemente con los dedos sobre el volante mientras ella recogía lo que necesitaba.

Estaba muy interesado en leer el informe que le iban a entregar sobre sus finanzas, pero lo estaba aún más en averiguar con cuántos hombres se habían acostado durante los cinco años anteriores. Alice ya había admitido que era una mujer sexualmente acti va. Todo lo que le quedaba por averiguar a Jasper era con quién lo había sido.

El mero hecho de pensar en aquello lo irritaba. Si había decidido quitarse el vestido y el body negro del que le había hablado, la estrangularía...

Estaba a punto de salir a buscarla cuando reapa reció. Afortunadamente, aún llevaba su sexy atuen do, además de una gran bolsa de viaje azul colgada del brazo.

Jasper salió del coche para ayudarla y tomó la bol sa.

-Sólo vas a quedarte el fin de semana, no todo el mes -dijo, aunque después de hacerlo, pensó que no habría sido mala idea.

Pero sabía que Alice no la aceptaría. Ya la había presionado bastante exigiendo que se quedara en su casa todo el fin de semana. Lo cierto era que le había sorprendido que se quedara, aunque era evidente que la motivación de Alice había sido totalmente egoís ta. Quería más de lo que le había dado. Más sexo. Más diversión. Más juegos.

Y él pensaba dárselo. Y pensaba disfrutar de ella durante un mes. Porque estaba convencido de que, cuando acabara aquel mes, ella no querría volver a saber nada de él, por muy buen amante que fuera. Excepto en el improbable caso de que fuera tras su dinero. Si era así, no tenía la más mínima intención de esperar a convertirse en su nueva víctima.

Al diablo con sus temores de enamorarse de ella. El nombre del juego era «sexo». Y aquel era un jue go al qué él sabía jugar. Lo mismo que la mujer que caminaba junto a él.

-¿Qué has hecho para tardar tanto? -preguntó mientras metía la bolsa en el maletero del coche-. Aparte de guardar todo tu vestuario en la bolsa, cla ro.

-Tenía que dar de comer a mis peces de colores.

-¿Cuántos tienes? ¿Dos mil?

Alice suspiró.

-También he escuchado los mensajes de mi con testador y he devuelto algunas llamadas.

-¿A quién?

-No creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

-De acuerdo -murmuró Jasper entre dientes-. En ese caso, pongámonos en marcha -añadió, decidido a apartar de su mente todo pensamiento sobre Alice excepto los sexuales. ¿Ella sólo quería que interpre tara su papel de donjuán? Por él no había ningún problema.

Empezó a interpretarlo en cuanto cerró a sus es paldas la puerta de su apartamento y dejó la bolsa en el suelo. El gritito de protesta de Alice cuando la empujó contra la pared más cercana no le impresio nó, como tampoco lo hicieron sus intentos por colo car su bolso entre ellos. El bolso acabó reuniéndose enseguida con la bolsa y el único arma que le quedó a Alice fue su lengua. Y, tras varios besos franceses, ésta perdió por completo su causticidad.

-Besas muy bien -ronroneó cuando Jasper alzó fi nalmente la cabeza.

-Hago casi todo bien -dijo él a la vez que se apartaba para hacer lo que deseaba desde que la ha bía visto aquel día.

Tuvo que contenerse para no arrancarle el vestido de golpe. Su corazón ya latía como un yunque cuan do empezó a desabrocharle el vestido y notó que la respiración de Alice se había vuelto más agitada.

Pero quería torturarla tanto como a sí mismo. Sa bía cómo se sentía, porque él sentía lo mismo, des garrado entre el deseo alargar aquellos exquisitos momentos de anticipación y la urgente necesidad de verlo todo a la vez, de hacerlo todo sin más retraso.

Saber que Alice no le impediría hacer con ella lo que quisiera le dio la paciencia necesaria para esme rarse en hacerle perder el control, para que acabara rogándole que la tomara.

De manera que desabrochó el vestido despacio, asegurándose de que sus manos no rozaran nada ex cepto la tela del vestido. Ella permaneció en silen cio, exquisitamente rígida.

Finalmente, Jasper retiró de sus hombros el vestido y dejó expuestos los secretos que ocultaba.

Sus ojos no sabían de qué disfrutar primero, pero, inevitablemente, acabó bajando la mirada.

¡Cielo santo! Alice no había mentido respecto a aquel body. Apenas había una tirita de satén negro entre sus piernas.

Jasper alzó la mirada al sentir que empezaba a perder el control. Pero la visión de sus pechos juntos y alza dos no le sirvió precisamente de ayuda. Cada vez que respiraba, cosa que sucedía a menudo, los pezones de Alice parecían querer escapar de su confinamiento. Ya podía verse una buena porción de cada aureola.

No había duda de que aquel body era toda una obra de arte de la ingeniera erótica. Alice no habría podido elegir mejor la prenda si pretendía dejarlo hecho papilla.

Aunque aquel era un término estrictamente emo cional, pues su cuerpo estaba muy lejos de parecer papilla. Más bien parecía un trozo de granito en bus ca de la liberación.

Volvió a bajar la mirada hacia sus larguísimas piernas y los devastadores ligueros. No había ningún lugar seguro al que mirar.

-Perversa -murmuró, y a continuación rió-. Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar. O qué hacer a conti nuación. ¿Cuántas veces le has hecho esto a un hom bre con esa asombrosa prenda?

-Nunca.

-¿Eh?

-Lo he comprado esta mañana. Como el vestido. Y los zapatos. Todo para ti... Jasper.

Jasper no sabía si hablaba en serio o si sólo estaba jugando con él.

Y si le estaba mintiendo no quería saberlo. No en aquellos momentos. Alzó las manos para deslizarlas a los lados del corsé. Cuando las detuvo en su cintu ra y apretó con delicadeza ella tembló. Las manos de Jasper continuaron su viaje hasta alcanzar la parte desnuda de sus muslos antes de dirigirse hacia su úl tima meta.

-Aparta las piernas un poco -ordenó él, y su voz sonó como si estuviera hablan do bajo el agua.

-Puedes... soltarla -dijo ella a la vez que hacía lo que le había pedido.

-¿Soltar qué?

-La tira que hay entre mis piernas. Hay un cierre delantero y otro trasero. Puedes quitarla del todo.

Si las manos de Jasper habían temblado antes, en aquellos momentos parecían todo dedos. Pero la pe queña tira que tan escasamente cubría las partes ínti mas de Alice acabó cayendo al suelo del vestíbulo.

Jasper dio un paso atrás para contemplarla y para tratar de que el cerebro siguiera funcionándole. Esta ba increíble. Asombrosamente sexy y bella. Pero aún podía estarlo más, decidió mientras alargaba una mano para bajar un poco el corsé y dejar expuestos sus pezones. Ya estaban erectos como piedras, y bus caban con anhelo sus caricias.

Alice dio un gritito ahogado cuando él se los pe llizcó con delicadeza antes de volver a dar un paso atrás para mirarla.

-Así está mejor -murmuró Jasper, haciendo caso omiso de la mirada de Alice, del modo en que pre sionaba las palmas de las manos contra la pared como si fuera una especie de virgen aprisionada. ¡Menuda actriz!

Aquello era precisamente lo que quería, lo que había planeado que sucediera aquel día, atormentarlo y excitarlo con su elección de ropa interior de mane ra que acabara utilizándola como ella quería ser uti lizada.

-Como he dicho -murmuró-, eres perversa.

-Jasper, yo...

-Calla. Me gusta que mis queridas permanezcan en silencio. Excepto cuando ruegan, por supuesto. ¿Era eso lo que ibas a hacer? ¿Rogarme?

Sus miradas se encontraron. El pánico abandonó lentamente la de Alice para ser sustituido por una amarga y oscura determinación que casi eclipsó la de Jasper. Pero no del todo.

-Preferiría morir antes que rogarte -espetó.

Él sonrió.

-Ya veremos, querida. Ya veremos. Pero ahora no te vayas.

Jasper disfrutó con la angustia que reflejó de pron to el rostro de Alice.

-¿Adónde... vas? -preguntó a la vez que se apar taba de la pared, cosa que le hizo balancearse peli grosamente sobre sus zapatos de tacón.

-A mi dormitorio. A ponerme algo más... cómo do. Pero no te preocupes. Volveré. Pero antes... -Jasper avanzó hacia ella y le hizo apoyar de nuevo la espalda contra la pared- tal vendría bien un aperitivo de lo que está por llegar.

Tomó el rostro de Alice en una mano y la miró a los ojos mientras con la otra la acariciaba entre las piernas, donde ya estaba cálidamente húmeda. La acarició por todo el cuerpo, excepto en el punto que le habría hecho alcanzar el clímax, la acarició hasta que vio una expresión de angustioso ruego en sus ojos.

Cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios, la soltó.

-No tardo -dijo, con un último y condescendien te beso en su jadeante boca.

-Bastardo -espetó ella-. Si crees que voy a que darme aquí esperando como una buena chica a que vuelvas, estás muy equivocado.

-Me esperarás. O no volveré. Me iré de aquí aho ra mismo. Hay muchas mujeres dispuestas a darme lo que tú me estás dando, corazón. Tú eliges. O ha ces lo que diga y cuando lo diga, sexualmente ha blan do, o esto ha acabado -Jasper se estaba tirando un farol, pero lo estaba haciendo bien por primera vez desde que conocía a Alice. Su expresión era total mente impenetrable, dura y fría-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser?

Alice se limitó a mirarlo con expresión iracunda y luego volvió la cabeza.

Jasper apenas pudo disfrutar de su triunfo, tal vez porque sabía que Alice sólo estaba sufriendo en su orgullo. A pesar de sus quejas, quería quedarse, y no precisamente para comportarse como una buena chi ca. Evidentemente, aquella era la clase de diversión que le gustaba. Le gustaba utilizar al hombre que di rigía el espectáculo.

Jasper decidió no darse prisa en volver, a pesar de que apenas le llevó unos segundos desnudarse. Se tomó su tiempo en el baño para lavarse las manos y limpiarse los dientes, e incluso se planteó la posibili dad de tomar una ducha, aunque decidió que habría sido demasiado. Unos minutos después, se puso su bata de seda negra y salió.

Alice no estaba allí. Se había ido. Había huido.

Maldijo en voz alta mientras se encaminaba al vestíbulo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que sus cosas seguían allí. Obviamente, no podía haberse marcha do semidesnuda.

De pronto, se abrió una puerta en el pasillo, la puerta que daba a la habitación de invitados. Alice salió y avanzó pavoneándose hacia él.

Jasper tragó saliva al verla y su mirada bajo prime ro hacia sus pechos desnudos y luego hacia el delica do montículo de su pubis. El deseo que sintió fue tan fiero y ardiente que lo asustó.

-Has tardado tanto que he tenido que ir al baño -explicó ella cuando lo alcanzó-. Estaba desesperada. Pero no te preocupes. Pienso retomarlo exactamente donde lo hemos dejado, como me has ordenado.

Cuando fue a pasar junto a él, Jasper la tomó por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia sí.

-Rodéame el cuello con los brazos -ordenó, y ella lo hizo así.

Dado que era una mujer alta y además llevaba ta cones, apenas había diferencia de altura entre ellos, de manera que la juntura de sus muslos quedaba a una altura ideal para Jasper. Este comprendió que ya no había tiempo que perder, pues los frenos que ha bía puesto a su cuerpo hasta entonces ya apenas fun cionaban. Abrió su bata e hizo que Alice separara las piernas lo justo para poder sumergirse en el líqui do calor que lo aguardaba entre ellas. Pero antes de penetrarla frotó lenta y sensualmente la entrada con su miembro, y el efecto mereció la pena. Alice se puso rígida contra él y luego dejó escapar un gritito.

Pero más que de placer fue un gritito de dolor, del dolor que causaba saber que uno se acercaba ya a la cima.

-Mírame -murmuró Jasper con voz ronca, y ella obedeció justo cuando la penetraba.

-Oh -gritó Alice de nuevo, en aquella causa de la sorpresa.

Jasper estaba muy grande y duro. Nunca lo había estado tanto. Si aquello era lo que ella había buscado no había duda de que había hecho bien su trabajo

-Jasper... -gimió.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Sólo... hazlo.

«Hazlo». Jasper odiaba que dijera aquello que le había dicho la noche anterior. ¿Acaso era para Alice algo muy especial? ¿O ella era alguien especial para él?

No, pensó Jasper ferozmente mientras a manos sobre las tersas nalgas desnudas de empezaba a moverse dentro de ella. No Cualquier hombre le bastaría mientras estuviera equipado y supiera utilizar su herramienta.

La mezcla de gritos y sollozos que escapó la garganta de Alice cuando alcanzó el orgasmo fueron como puñales clavados en el corazón de Jasper, al igual que la sensación de su cuerpo contorsionándose con fuerza en torno a él. Su clímax fue inevitable. ¿Cómo evitarlo con disimulo?

Sus propios gemidos y estremecimientos lo avergonzaron de algún modo. No deberían ser las cosas entre ellos así. No era que quería. Quería hacerle el amor a Alice, abrazarla. ¿Tanto le costaba entenderlo?

Evidentemente, sí. Lo único que buscaba era la gratificación sexual, algo que sin duda estaba obteniendo, a juzgar por la duración de su orgasmo. Finalmente, su cuerpo se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Jasper. Ella le acarició el cuello con los labios en un arranque de aparente ternura. «Hipócrita», pensó. «Tú no quieres ternura. Sólo quieres que te lo hagan

Cuando sintió que se tambaleaba un poco la cogió en brazos y la llevo a la habitación. ¿Quería sexo? Pues iba a obtener sexo. ¿Quería ejercer el control para variar? Por él no había problema. Pen só: iba a disfrutar de cada segundo.

CONTINUARA…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.-


	6. Chapter 6

**NI LA HISTORIA NI LOS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

Capítulo 6

CUANDO despertó, Jasper oyó el agua corrien do en la ducha. Miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche. Las siete menos diez. No había dormi do mucho. Sólo unos veinte minutos.

Aliviado, se irguió, colocó una almohada a sus espaldas y se apoyó sobre ella con los brazos tras la cabeza.

Al menos, Alice no había huido. ¿Y por qué iba a haberlo hecho? No había duda de que él se había superado a sí mismo aquella noche.

Habían pasado casi cinco horas haciendo el amor, con muchos juegos previos y posteriores entre me dias. Él había utilizado todos sus conocimientos so bre las mujeres para mantener a Alice en un prolon gado estado de abandono y rendición.

Había comprobado con sorpresa que le encantaba ceder el control. Al menos con él. Él se había ocupa do de la seducción, de dar y tomar. Y sí, ella había estado encima, pero sólo siguiendo sus órdenes, y no durante demasiado tiempo. No quería que empezara a pensar que ella era quién mandaba en el dormito rio. Pero había sido maravilloso verla montada sobre él, con la cabeza echada atrás, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Por unos momentos, él se había limitado a mirarla y preguntarse quién era realmente aquella mujer que lo cautivaba de aquella manera. Que lo cautivaba y lo corrompía.

Porque aquel no era él, aquel hombre dominante que ya estaba planeando hacerle más cosas con un único fin: conseguir que Alice aceptara ser su queri da de forma permanente, no sólo pasajera. Si no le permitía amarla, pensaba poseerla. Se había converti do en un ser primitivo y primario que había encontra do su pareja y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir. Tenía un mes para dejar su señal en ella, para marcarla, para demostrarle que él y sólo él podía satisfacerla. Apelaría a su lado oscuro y a su inteligencia, pero so bre todo a su lado femenino, que parecía muy afecta do por él como amante. Debía haber hecho realidad alguna de sus fantasías secretas, porque una mujer como Alice no se mostraría normalmente tan coope rativa, tan sumisa. No le había dicho que no a nada en toda la noche.

Oh, sí, pronto la tendría exactamente donde que ría. Tal vez no lo amara, pero era evidente que lo de seaba con auténtica lujuria. Y Jasper creía que la luju ria era casi tan poderosa como el amor. A veces incluso más.

El agua dejó de correr en el baño y Jasper se tensó de inmediato. Enseguida dio un bufido, molesto con sigo mismo. Era él el que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de perderla.

¿Qué era lo mejor que podía hacer? Más sexo en aquellos momentos habría sido exagerar. Sería mejor tenerla esperando un rato. Además, él era sólo un hombre, no una máquina.

La llevaría a cenar a algún sitio. Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro. Descansarían y ella se vería obligada a charlar con él. Hablar podía resultar tan se ductor e íntimo como hacer el amor. Hablar rompía las defensas, creaba lazos, hacía que los malentendi dos se desvanecieran y las personas se entendieran. Jasper estaba deseando averiguar más cosas sobre ella. Tal vez aquella fuera su última oportunidad, mientras Alice seguía derretida entre sus brazos. O al menos lo estaba antes de que él se quedara tonta mente dormido.

Sí, llevarla a cenar sería una buena estrategia.

Descolgó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y re servó una mesa en una marisquería cercana. Podían ir andando, de manera que no iban a tener que preo cuparse por el vino que bebieran.

Para cuando la puerta del baño se abrió diez mi nutos después, Jasper se sentía razonablemente con fiado respecto a su plan para aquella tarde. Nada de sexo durante unas horas. Sólo cenar y charlar. Un buen plan... hasta que Alice entró en el dormitorio envuelta en una toalla y con el aspecto de una recién casada después de la noche de bodas. «Resplande ciente», fue la palabra que surgió en la mente de Jasper. Resplandeciente y preciosa y... oh, oh, ya em pezaba de nuevo.

Alice localizó de inmediato el movimiento bajo las sábanas y lo miró, conmocionada.

-No puede ser -dijo mientras volvía a contem plar el fenómeno-. ¡Es imposible!

-Pues parece que no -replicó Jasper secamente a la vez que doblaba las rodillas para ocultar su erec ción-. Ignórala de momento. He reservado mesa en un restaurante cercano para las siete y media. Tienes casi media hora para vestirte.

-Ignorarla -repitió Alice , claramente agitada. Se estremeció y volvió a mirar a Jasper al rostro-. ¿Qué estabas diciendo? Oh, sí, cenar... No tendré que ves tirme especialmente, ¿no? Apenas he traído ropa y no quiero volver a ponerme ese vestido negro. Ni esto -añadió a la vez que se agachaba pare recoger el body, las medias y los zapatos del suelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya sabes por qué no. Mira lo que me pasó por ponérmelo.

-¿Y no los compraste para eso?

-No -Alice arrojó las prendas en una silla-. Se suponía que a quien tenían que afectar era a ti.

Jasper rió.

-Puedes reírte, pero todo eso me costó una fortu na.

-Me he ofrecido a reembolsarte el dinero y no has querido. Ahora deja de quejarte. Has estado dis frutando toda la tarde de los efectos de tu compra,así que no creo que pueda decirse que haya sido una mala inversión.

-Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta -dijo Alice , impaciente-. ¿Puedo ponerme unos pantalones y un jersey para ir al restaurante?

-Por supuesto. Es un lugar informal y sólo está a cinco minutos de aquí.

-En ese caso, voy a preparar algo de café antes de vestirme. ¿Quieres una taza?

-Ahora mismo no, gracias. Antes voy a duchar me.

-De acuerdo -Alice se volvió y salió de la habi tación.

Jasper salió de la cama en cuanto la perdió de vista y fue al baño. Tras unos minutos bajo el chorro de agua fría, logró que su erección se relajara, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, porque cuando salió encontró a Alice junto a las puertas acristaladas que daban a la terraza del dormitorio, aún sin vestir y con la toa lla a punto de caerse de sus pechos.

-Saldría a disfrutar de la vista, pero hace dema siado frío fuera.

«Y aquí demasiado calor», pensó Jasper, irritado.

-Me he tomado la libertad de visitar el resto de la casa después de preparar el café -añadió Alice -. Espero que no te importe.

-En absoluto.

-Me encanta cómo la has decorado. He notado que no has cambiado el color de las paredes ni las al fombras del dormitorio, pero tu elección de mobilia rio ha sido exquisita. Los tonos cálidos de la madera son mucho más agradables que esos muebles pinta dos de color crema que tenía Emmet .

Jasper parpadeó y luego la miró. Hasta aquel mo mento nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Emmet pudiera haber sido uno de los amantes de Alice . Sin embargo, en cuanto lo pensó, decidió que era una posibilidad bastante real. Emmet había salido con muchas mujeres hasta que había conocido a Rosalie. De hecho, era muy probable que hubiera estado con bastantes más mujeres que él, que no era el play boy que Alice siempre había creído.

-¿Fue Emmet uno de tus amantes? -preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta. «Cualquiera menos Emmet », rogó por dentro.

-¿Qué? -Alice se había acercado a la cama y es taba acariciando el cabecero distraídamente, como si estuviera recordando algo. Su expresión soñadora se transformó en otra de exasperación-. Oh, no seas tonto. Por supuesto que no.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sabes el aspecto que tenía el dormitorio cuando Emmet vivía aquí?

-He estado aquí en varias ocasiones durante los últimos años, Jasper. En algunas fiestas y más recien temente en la fiesta de la boda de Emmet . Soy una mujer, lo que significa que soy curiosa. Me asomé al dormitorio, ¿de acuerdo?

Parecía una explicación razonable. Jasper sintió un gran alivio.

-Supongo que sí. ¿Pero por qué has dicho «por supuesto que no»? ¿Es demasiado mayor para ti? Supongo que te gusta que tus amantes sean jóvenes y ardientes. Tienen que serlo para mantenerse a tu ritmo -Jasper se arrepintió de inmediato de haber pro nunciado aquellas palabras causadas por los celos y la inseguridad. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alice dio un sorbo a su café y suspiró.

-¿Podríamos evitar ese tema de conversación? Es una pérdida de tiempo tan grande... Ahora estoy aquí contigo, y seguiré viniendo cuando quieras durante el próximo mes. Seré tu querida durante ese periodo de tiempo. Pero eso no te da derecho a someterme a un tercer grado sobre los amantes que he tenido en el pasado, ni sobre cualquier otra cosa. Estoy dispuesta a hablar contigo de otra serie de tópicos, pero no so bre mi vida personal, lo que incluye mi pasado.

-Comprendo -dijo Jasper, frustrado a todos los ni veles. Había quedado claro que llevarla a cenar no le iba a servir para conseguir lo que esperaba. No si Alice se negaba de antemano a abrirse a él a un ni vel personal. Tenían que comer, pero no pensaba sa lir en el estado de excitación en que se sentía. Su masoquismo en lo referente a Alice había acabado. Al menos durante el siguiente mes.

-De acuerdo -dijo en tono displicente-, si eso es lo que quieres, así será. Y ahora, deja el café, quítate la toalla y ven aquí. Enseguida.

Disfrutó de la expresión conmocionada de Alice y aprovechó su vacilación para quitarse su propia toalla y mostrarle lo que la aguardaba. Ella se quedó mirán dolo, boquiabierta. Luego tragó convulsivamente. Cuando se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, Jasper supo que la tenía.

-¿Haces esto a todas tus mujeres? -preguntó ella, enfadada.

-¿Qué les hago?

-Corromperlas.

Jasper tuvo que reír.

-No. Sólo a las brujas de ojos verdes que se han dedicado a hostigarme durante años. ¡Y ahora deja esa taza y haz lo que te he dicho, querida mía!

Alice no movió un músculo durante un momen to. Luego, despacio, con altivez, dejó la taza, se qui tó la toalla y la arrojó a un lado. Era la primera vez que Jasper la veía de pie completamente desnuda. No había duda de que era una preciosidad. Alta y esbel ta, con largas y elegantes curvas. Una auténtica pura sangre. Si hubiera sido un caballo en subasta habrían pagado millones por ella

Era una lástima que no pudiera comprarla.

De pronto, Jasper esperó que el informe que le iban a entregar revelara que estaba pasando por difi cultades económicas. Así tendría algún poder para retenerla en su cama. Pero dudaba que fuera así. De momento sólo iba a contar con Alice durante aquel mes.

-Ahora ven aquí -dijo con voz ronca.

Ella obedeció y avanzó hacia él como Jasper supo nía que solía hacerlo en otro tiempo sobre una pasa rela, con largas y lentas zancadas y aquella altanera expresión en su bello rostro. Se detuvo ante él con un brillo de desafío y odio en la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres que haga, mi señor? ¿Debo tum barme de espaldas o prefieres que me arrodille ante ti? Estoy segura de que eso te gustaría. ¿No puedes decidirte? Deja que yo lo haga por ti -añadió Alice a la vez que se arrodillaba ante él.

Jasper la observó fascinado mientras ella lo acari ciaba con una mano y lo tomaba en la otra con fir meza. Cuando inclinó la cabeza y sus labios entraron en contacto íntimo con él, un ronco gemido escapó de su garganta. Habría sido muy fácil permitir que llegara hasta el final. Casi estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero en el último segundo la tomó por los hombros y la hizo erguirse. No supo si fue la decencia o la de sesperación lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo; sólo sabía que no podía permitir que Alice le hiciera aquello a causa de un enfado. Sólo quería que le hiciera aque llo si surgía en el calor de la pasión.

-No -dijo cuando ella lo miró con expresión des concertada-. Eso no. Y no así. Yo... quiero hacerte el amor, ¿no lo comprendes? -añadió a la vez que la zarandeaba-. Quiero tomarte en mis brazos y besar tus pechos, susurrar palabras dulces junto a tu oído. Quiero...

Jasper interrumpió su apasionado discurso y la besó hasta que Alice empezó a gemir y se derritió entre sus brazos. Cayeron juntos en la cama con los labios unidos, mientras sus manos buscaban casi con frenesís sus partes más íntimas.

-¡Cielo santo! -murmuró ella-. ¿Por qué te per mito hacerme esto?

-¿Hacerte qué? ¿Qué te estoy haciendo?

-Me estás volviendo loca -jadeó Alice -. Esto es una locura. No puedo. Otra vez no -dijo, pero tomó a Jasper por los glúteos, clavó sus uñas en ellos e hizo que la penetrara una y otra vez a la vez que movía sus caderas para ayudarlo-. Sí, sí... así... oooh...

Con un ronco gemido, mientras sentía los espas mos de la cálida carne de Alice en torno a su dure za, Jasper le hizo alzar los brazos por encima de la ca beza y se obligó a permanecer quieto mientras se deleitaba en su abandonada rendición. Fue una lucha de poderes que acabó ganando ella cuando, a la vez que su nombre escapaba de los labios de Jasper, éste se derramó en su interior a la vez que su corazón pa recía estallar de emoción.

De manera que era él quien la estaba volviendo loca a ella... ¡Que ironía! ¿Acaso no sabía que ella lo había vuelto loco hacía años? ¿Por qué si no hacerle el amor nunca acababa de satisfacerlo? ¿Por qué em pezaba a pensar en la siguiente vez casi antes de ha ber acabado? ¿Cómo podía calificarse un deseo tan autodestructivo? ¿Adicción? ¿Obsesión? ¿Amor?

Jasper ya no sabía cómo llamarlo. Todo lo que sa bía era que Alice iba a ser su mujer, y no sólo du rante aquel fin de semana, ni durante aquel mes, sino durante mucho tiempo. La quería allí, bajo su techo, en su cama, cada noche, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

CONTINUARA…

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

NO voy a dejar que te vayas, ya lo sabes -dijo Jasper mientras bebían el Chablis que había pedido y esperaban a que les sirvieran la co mida-. Ahora eres mía. Toda mía.

Por un momento, el vaso de Alice quedó suspen dido en el aire. Luego rió y tomó un sorbo.

-Cuidado, Jasper. Tu sangre italiana te está dela tando.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que he notado que los hombres italianos tendéis a ser excesivamente celosos y posesivos con las mu jeres con las que estáis.

Jasper frunció el ceño, pues aquello era precisa mente lo que sentía. Sí, estaba celoso. Y se sentía muy posesivo. Alice le había entregado su cuerpo con tal intensidad y pasión, que era lógico que pen sara que nunca se había entregado a otro de aquel modo.

Pero no iba a tardar en darse cuenta de que él era tan especial para ella como ella lo era para él. Entre tanto, sólo tenía que averiguar más cosas sobre ella. No podía esperar a tener en sus manos aquel infor me. A pesar de que Alice había declarado que no iba a hablar de su vida personal, acababa de darle pie para que lo hiciera.

-¿Has tenido antes otro novio italiano? -pregun tó.

Ella suspiró, exasperada.

-¿Necesito recordarte que tú no eres mi novio, Jasper? ¿Ves a qué me refiero? Pasas una noche o dos con un italiano y ya se cree que es tu dueño. ¿Te im portaría cambiar de tema?

-Eres tú la que lo ha sacado a relucir. Tenemos que hablar sobre algo, ¿no? Así que tuviste un novio italiano. Háblame de él.

Alice volvió a suspirar.

-Se llamaba Alec -dijo finalmente-. Era mo delo, como yo en aquella época. Era muy atractivo, como tú, y muy bueno en la cama, como tú -tras una cáustica mirada, añadió-: Y era un completo misera ble.

Jasper esperó a que añadiera «como tú», pero Alice no lo hizo. En lugar de ello, sus ojos parecieron brillar un momento cuando volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios.

-Creo que voy a necesitar más bebida -dijo con frialdad, pero su mirada reveló la inquietud que sen tía.

Jasper tomó la botella mientras se esforzaba por no mostrar sus emociones. Pero quería matar al tal Alec por haber hecho que Alice se mostrara hostil con él desde el principio sólo porque era italiano.

-¿Qué hizo que te molestó tanto? -preguntó mientras le rellenaba el vaso.

-No merece la pena entrar en detalles. Digamos que era un completo egoísta.

-Yo no soy un completo egoísta -dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. El instinto le aconsejaba mantener el tono de la conversación ligero.

-Eso es cuestión de opiniones.

-Nunca te dejo insatisfecha.

-Eso es cierto. Pero no estoy hablando de egoís mo sexual. Estoy hablando de la falta de capacidad para saber o preocuparse por lo que siente el otro -miró a Jasper con expresión intransigente antes de añadir-: Un mes, Jasper. Ese es el trato. No se te ocu rra pensar ni por un momento que esto va a durar más.

-¿Y si dentro de un mes descubres que no quieres que acabe?

Los ojos de Alice sonrieron, divertidos, aunque Jasper no entendía qué encontraba tan gracioso.

-Ya no mantengo relaciones prolongadas con ningún hombre, Jasper. Y no pienso hacer una excep ción contigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy italiano?

-Porque no es lo que quiero.

Jasper decidió jugar la única carta que tenía en aquel momento en la manga.

-¿Entonces por qué pediste que me casara conti go la otra noche?

Alice estuvo a punto de dejar caer el vino.

Tras su reacción inicial, permaneció muy quieta mientras Jasper sacaba la hoja de papel del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregaba.

-Muy listo -murmuró ella tras mirarla. Luego la arrugó en su puño.

-¿Y bien? -dijo Jasper, impaciente-. ¿Te importa ría explicármelo?

-No -espetó Alice -. Hicimos un trato y tú no has cumplido tu parte. Se suponía que no debías en terarte de cuál era mi deseo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser un secreto? No creo que pueda decirse que estés locamente enamo rada de mí. Por tanto, ¿qué queda, Alice ? ¿El ren cor? ¿El dinero? ¿El sexo? Me gustaría saber qué te impulsó a pedir eso.

-Sabía que tú ibas a pedirme sexo, así que yo de cidí superar tu petición. Lo lamenté en cuanto lo es cribí. Fue una estupidez. Lo cierto es que sentí un gran alivio cuando ganaste.

Jasper recordaba que aquello era cierto. Alice pa reció aliviada cuando él ganó, fuera cual fuese el motivo.

-De manera que no vas tras mi dinero.

Alice pareció nuevamente desconcertada.

-Esta es la segunda vez que mencionas el dinero, Jasper. Sé que piensas que me casé con Jo por su di nero, y que crees que casi todas las mujeres guapas que se casan con hombres ricos lo que buscan es su dinero, pero te aseguro que no estoy interesada en el tuyo. Ah, aquí viene nuestra comida...

Jasper notó el alivio que le produjo la interrupción. Tampoco había negado que se hubiera casado con Jo por su dinero.

Sin embargo, empezaba a pensar que no había sido así. Había algo innatamente honrado en Alice . Era reservada, pero no taimada, y en eso había una diferencia.

Se centró en su comida mientras buscaba el si guiente tópico de conversación, pero apenas había probado bocado cuando sonó su móvil.

-Debería haberlo apagado -murmuró mientras contestaba.

-Jasper -fue todo lo que dijo su madre, pero bastó para que él se pusiera alerta.

-Sí, mamá, ¿qué sucede? -Jasper trató de no sonar preocupado, pero su voz debió traicionarlo, porque nunca había notado que Alice lo mirara con tanta atención.

-Es tu padre. Ha tenido molestias en el pecho después de comer, pero no me ha dejado hacer nada al respecto. Decía que era la indigestión que le había producido mi comida, pero tenía tan mal aspecto, que no le he hecho caso y he llamado a una ambu lancia. Hemos venido al hospital Liverpool y le es tán haciendo varias pruebas. Los médicos no dicen nada, pero parecen preocupados. Creo que deberías venir, Jasper. Puede que hablen contigo.

-Enseguida voy.

Se puso en pie de inmediato, con el corazón des bocado. Su padre no. Todavía no. Al menos, no antes de que él llegara.

-Tengo que irme, Alice . Mi padre está en el hos pital. Parece que ha sufrido un infarto. Lo siento.

-Voy contigo -dijo ella a la vez que se ponía en pie.

-No. No podrías mantener el ritmo. Tengo que ir corriendo a casa a por el coche y no voy a detenerme por nada -Jasper ya se estaba alejando mientras habla ba. Dio una precipitada explicación al maitre y salió corriendo.

Se quedó asombrado cuando Alice no sólo lo al canzó, sino que fue capaz de mantener su ritmo hasta su apartamento. No perdió tiempo en preguntarle cómo lo había logrado hasta que estuvieron en el Fe rrari. Incluso entonces no habló hasta que se vio obli gado a parar ante un semáforo. Estaba sin aliento.

-,¿Te importa explicarme cómo lo has consegui do? -preguntó. ¡Alice ni siquiera parecía haberse sofocado!

-Correr es mi ejercicio favorito -explicó ella-. Suelo correr varios maratones al año. Estoy en plena forma.

Jasper asintió pero no dijo nada, pues en realidad no quería hablar.

-Limítate a conducir, Jasper -dijo ella, sorpren diéndolo con su perspicacia-. Y no corras demasia do. Supongo que lo último que querrás será tener un accidente que te impida llegar junto a tu padre.

Él le dedicó una mirada de gratitud por sus sensi bilidad. Luego se limitó a conducir en silencio, sin correr demasiado, pero tomando todos los atajos que conocía.

Tardaron cuarenta minutos en llegar al hospital, pero el nivel de tensión de Jasper había aumentado tanto, que apenas sabía qué hacer.

-Allí -dijo Alice a la vez que señalaba el cartel de urgencias-. Yo me ocupo de aparcar el coche mientras tú entras. Luego iré a buscarte, ¿de acuer do?

-Gracias -Jasper se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse a toda prisa.

La sala de espera de urgencias estaba abarrotada, sobre todo porque era sábado, pero una enfermera condujo rápidamente a Jasper junto a su padre, que se hallaba en una estrecha cama de hospital, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro lívido. Teresa estaba junto a él. Pareció muy aliviada al ver a su hijo.

-¿Cómo está? -preguntó Jasper mientras la abraza ba.

-Estoy bien -contestó su padre en tono malhumo rado a la vez que abría los ojos-. Le he dicho a tu ma dre que no era nada, pero se ha empeñado en traerme aquí para que me hagan un montón de pruebas absur das cuando podría estar en casa viendo mi programa de televisión favorito.

-¿Qué pruebas le han hecho? -preguntó Jasper, di rigiéndose a su madre-. Tú quédate callado -ordenó cuando vio que éste volvía a abrir la boca-. Estoy hablando con mamá.

-¡Vaya, me ha salido un hijo respondón! -mur muró su padre, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y se quedó callado.

-No sé -dijo Teresa, preocupada-. Lo han conec tado a un montón de máquinas y tubos y le han dado una medicina. No sé qué.

Jasper tomó la tabla que había a los pies de la cama y trató de descifrar lo que ponía.

-Parece que le han hecho un electro y una eco grafía. La tensión arterial es muy alta. Dudo que sea una indigestión, papá. Pero tampoco pareces a punto de morirte.

-Los hombres Whitlock no mueren antes de los noventa -replicó su padre-. Sólo si son asesi nados.

Teresa se sobresaltó al escuchar una suave risita procedente de una mujer que había aparecido de pronto junto a su hijo a los pies de la cama. Era una mujer alta, sorprendentemente bella, con el pelo ne gro, unos preciosos ojos verdes y una agradable son risa. Teresa era una de esas personas a la que los de más le gustaban o le desagradaban de inmediato. Aquella mujer le gustó.

¿Pero quién era?

-Nos has encontrado -dijo Jasper , que se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-He tenido que decirles que era tu prometida para que me dejaran pasar -replicó Alice -. Veo que tu padre no está tan mal. Eso es bueno. Mis oraciones deben haber hecho efecto.

Aquello le gustó aún más a Teresa. Una mujer que rezaba no sólo era agradable; también tenía que ser buena.

-Mamá, papá, os presento a Alice . Mi socia en los caballos y contrincante en las cartas. Estábamos cenando juntos cuando has llamado, mamá. Alice ha sido lo suficientemente amable como para acom pañarme e impedir que me pusieran una multa por conducir rápido.

Teresa no habría podido quedarse más sorprendi da. ¿Aquella era Alice ? ¡Pero si no parecía tener más de veinticinco años! Y no era como las mujeres con que solía salir su hijo. No era llamativa, ni rubia, y no tenía los pechos grandes. Y había estado cenan do con su hijo. ¡Por fin debía de haber visto la luz!

-Me alegra conocerte finalmente, Alice -replicó a la vez que se acercaba a ella para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla-. Jasper me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero pareces mucho más joven de lo que había imaginado. Debes venir a visitarnos a casa pronto. ¿Verdad, papá?

-Sí. Si es que me dejan volver a casa alguna vez.

-Me temo que no podrá ser esta noche, señor Whitlock -dijo el médico, que acababa de entrar-. Vamos a mantenerlo en observación un par de días y...

Las palabras del médico fueron interrumpidas por la ruidosa llegada de Katrina, que era la única hija a la que había llamado aparte de a Jasper, pues no que ría abrumar a Frederico con las visitas y el ruido. Pero Teresa sabía que Katrina nunca la habría perdonado si no le hubiera notificado de inmediato que su padre estaba mal. Desafortunadamente, Katrina ha bía acudido con su hija Gina, de cuatro años, que era dada a llorar por cualquier nimiedad. Empezó a ha cerlo en cuanto vio a su abuelo en la cama.

-Tranquila, cariño, tranquila =dijo Katrina, ago biada-. Lo siento, mamá, pero Paolo está trabajando esta noche y no podía dejar a Gina con los otros ni ños. No saben cómo manejarla.

Jasper opinaba que nadie sabía cómo manejarla. Katrina no, desde luego; la niña estaba tremenda mente mimada.

-Yo me ocupo de ella -ofreció Alice a la vez que tomaba a la llorosa niña de brazos de su madre-. Soy Alice -dijo a una boquiabierta Katrina.

-Mi prometida -añadió Jasper secamente, y a con tinuación rió al ver la expresión de su hermana-. Luego te lo explico.

-Yo estaré en la sala de espera -dijo Alice .

Katrina volvió la cabeza de uno a otro.

-Pero... pero...

-No te preocupes -dijo Alice -. Se me dan muy bien los niños.

Jasper pensó que aquello debía de ser cierto, por que su sobrina había dejado de llorar de inmediato. Alice no dejaba de asombrarlo aquella noche.

-Gracias de nuevo -dijo.

Ella sonrió y a continuación salió de la habitación con la niña.

El médico explicó a la familia que Frederico no había sufrido un infarto, sino una angina de pecho, que solía preceder a un fallo coronario. Debía per manecer en observación en una sala especial, donde sería visitado por un especialista. Pero lo que estaba ya muy claro era que necesitaba un cambio de vida y de alimentación, cosa que de inmediato hizo fruncir el ceño a Frederico.

-Harás lo que mande el doctor -dijo Teresa con firmeza.

-Y yo voy a comprarte un par de galgos -dijo Jasper-. Así podrás salir a pasear con ellos. Tu cora zón se pondrá fuerte y de paso te divertirás.

-Caminar y divertirse es la mejor terapia para el corazón -dijo el médico-. Debería hacer caso a su esposa- y a su hijo, señor Whitlock . Ellos saben lo que le conviene.

Frederico hizo una mueca.

-Sí, claro. Jasper siempre sabe lo que más me conviene. Pero si es tan listo, ¿por qué no se casó con la encantadora dama que acaba de estar aquí en lugar de hacerlo con aquella del pelo teñido y la risa tonta?

Jasper se estremeció al recordar la risa de María . Era tan falsa como el resto de ella.

-Volveré -dijo el médico antes de salir.

-Pero va a casarse con ella, ¿verdad, papá? -dijo Katrina, desconcertada-. Ha dicho que era su prome tida.

-Sólo era una broma -replicó su padre en tono burlón-. Ella no quiere casarse con este chico «lis to». Me lo dijo tu madre.

Jasper fulminó a su madre con la mirada, y luego se maldijo a sí mismo. Porque su madre tenía razón. Alice no quería casarse con él.

¿O sí?

A fin de cuentas, aquello era lo que había pedido en la apuesta. Ella había asegurado que sólo lo había hecho para fastidiarlo, cosa que era muy posible. ¿Pero y si había algo más en juego? ¿Y si...?

Por primera vez, Jasper empezó a considerar la po sibilidad de que hubiera estado ciego en lo referente a Alice . Era posible que Edward hubiera dado en la dia na cuando dijo que lo que algunas mujeres decían y lo que sentían podían ser cosas totalmente distintas.

Él tenía evidencias muy claras de lo que Alice sentía por él cuando estaban en la cama, cuando sus defensas estaban bajas. No sólo deseo y necesidad, sino pasión. Una profunda y poderosa pasión, que conducía a su cuerpo a sentir cosas a las que se resis tía su cerebro.

«¿Por qué te permito hacerme esto?»

Aquello era lo que le había dicho poco después de haberse comportado como si no quisiera hacer el amor con él, como si sólo estuviera obedeciendo sus órdenes porque había perdido la partida.

Pero su cuerpo había ardido por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué podía hacer que una mujer como Alice desea ra tanto a un hombre al que supuestamente odiaba?

Y entonces se iluminó su mente. La otra cara del odio. El amor.

¡Alice estaba enamorada de él!

Aquel pensamiento estuvo a punto de hacer que le estallara la cabeza.

¿Sería cierto?

Ella podía negarlo, por supuesto, aunque fuera cierto. Tal vez ni siquiera reconocía lo que de verdad sentía, como él no había reconocido sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta aquella noche. Tal vez su tonto orgullo se estaba interponiendo en su camino, o las absurdas ideas que tenía sobre los hombres italianos en general.

Jasper frunció el ceño al pensar en aquello. Tenía que hacerle comprender que no todos los hombres italianos eran como Alec . Tenía que hacerle com prender que lo que quería de ella no sólo era sexo, sino también un futuro. Un futuro y una familia. Alice no era demasiado mayor como para no tener hi jos. Ni mucho menos. Ella...

-Jasper -dijo su madre a la vez que apoyaba una mano en su brazo-. Han venido a llevarse a tu padre en la silla de ruedas.

-Oh. Lo siento, mamá. Estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Lo sé -Teresa sonrió comprensivamente-. Tal deberías ir a ver qué tal le va a Alice con Gina.

Madre e hijo se miraron.

Jasper comprendió que su madre lo sabía. Sabía lo que sentía por Alice .

Ella le palmeó el brazo y sonrió.

-Ve con ella y espera hasta que tu padre esté ins talado en la nueva habitación. Luego podéis venir los tres a verlo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -dijo Jasper, y se inclinó para besar la-. Te quiero, mamá. Enseguida estoy contigo, papá -añadió en voz más alta-. No te preocupes por Gina -le dijo a su hermana-. Seguro que está bien.

Teresa observó a su hijo mientras salía de la habi tación y por un momento sintió un gran pesar. «Esta vez lo he perdido definitivamente», pensó. «Ahora le pertenece a ella».

-Teresa...

Al oír el tono de ruego de su marido se volvió ha cia él. Llevaban casi cincuenta años casados y nunca la había mirado así, con temor en los ojos.

Se acercó a su lado de inmediato y lo tomó de la mano.

-No te preocupes, Frederico. Estoy aquí. Y vas a ponerte bien. Pienso ocuparme de ello personalmen te.

El rostro de Frederico reflejó sorpresa, y luego placer.

-Sí, Teresa. Sé que lo harás. Tu mamá es una buena mujer -dijo a su hija-. Una mujer estupenda.

«No tanto», pensó Teresa. «Sólo soy una vieja mamá tonta y egoísta que por fin parece haber ma durado un poco»

DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

JASPER encontró a Alice en un extremo de la sala de espera. Hablaba con una tranquila Gina que, sentada junto a ella, la miraba em belesada.

-Entonces el lobo se puso uno de los camisones de la abuela y se metió en la cama justo cuando Ca perucita...

Alice se interrumpió al ver a Jasper y la niña em pezó a protestar de inmediato. Jasper tomó a Gina en brazos y se sentó con ella en su regazo.

-Si no te callas, no vas a oír el resto del cuento -dijo.

Gina se calló de inmediato.

-Sigue -animó Jasper a Alice -. Es uno de mis fa voritos.

-Supongo que te gustan todos los cuentos en los que sale un gran lobo malo -bromeó ella antes de continuar.

Jasper rió y luego escuchó. Y se quedó impresiona do con lo bien que se le daba contar cuentos a Alice .

Afortunadamente, lo mismo le pasó a Gina, que pidió otro cuento en cuanto terminó el de Caperucita Roja. Alice se lanzó a contarle el de los tres cerditos sin pestañear. Afortunadamente, la niña empezó a quedarse adormecida y ya estaba completamente dormida para cuando el lobo se disponía a soplar con todas sus fuerzas.

Alice se interrumpió de inmediato y Jasper protes tó.

-Quiero escuchar el final.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Te refieres a la parte en que el gran lobo malo se lleva su merecido?

-Sí.

-Mmm. Es una pena que la vida real no sea un reflejo de los cuentos. Conozco a un gran lobo malo al que le vendría muy bien caer en una caldera de agua hirviendo para escaldar su ego.

-¡Ay! Pero hablando en serio, Alice , ¿cómo es que te sabes todos esos cuentos con tanto detalle?

-Pasé gran parte de mi adolescencia contando esos cuentos a mis primos pequeños cada noche.

-¿Y eso?

-Fui criada por mi tía y mi tío desde los doce años.

-¿Y eso?

Alice suspiró.

-Haces muchas preguntas.

-Estoy interesado.

-Sé exactamente en qué estás interesado en lo referente a mí, Jasper Whitlock . Pero supongo que en este lugar no puedes ceder a tu apetito, así que en lugar de ello quieres alimentar tu curiosidad. De acuerdo, ya que quieres saberlo. Me quedé huérfana a los doce. Mis padres murieron en una colisión frontal junto con mi única hermana. Yo tuve la suer te, o la mala suerte, dependiendo del punto de vista, de quedarme con mis tíos aquel día. Me quedé a vivir con ellos hasta que acabé el instituto y vine a Forks.

-¿No fuiste feliz con ellos? -preguntó Jasper, le yendo entre líneas.

Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo hicieron lo mejor que supieron; a fin de cuentas yo era su sobrina, no su hija. Pero mi tía no era una mujer especialmente maternal. Sólo Dios sabe por qué tuvo bebé tras bebé. Pero lo que sí le gustaba era contar con una canguro para sus hijos. En muchas ocasiones, tuve que ocuparme de ellos desde la mañana hasta la noche, aunque lo cier to es que no me importaba. Sus niños me adoraban, aunque ella no lo hiciera. Y yo necesitaba alguien a quien querer entonces.

Jasper estaba conmocionado, tanto por la trágica historia como por el hecho de no haber pensado has ta entonces en la familia de Alice y en su infancia. Sin embargo decía amarla. Tal vez era tan egoísta como lo había sido su amante italiano. O tal vez to dos los hombres fueran unos egoístas. Pero ya había llegado el momento de empezar a pensar en ella en lugar de en sí mismo.

-No has mencionado a tu tío. Espero que no tu vieras ningún problema con él.

Ella pareció sorprendida.

-¿A qué te refieres? Oh... oh, no, en absoluto.¿Por qué piensa la gente siempre cosas como ésas?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

-Porque debías de ser una niña preciosa.

-Lo cierto es que no. No lo era.

Nunca fui la típi ca niña guapa de ojos azules, con ricitos etc. Siem pre fui delgada, huesuda y pálida. A causa de mis grandes ojos verdes me llamaban «ranita». Cuando cumplí los catorce crecía demasiado rápido y me volví terriblemente desgarbada y torpe. No era preci samente la clase de chica por la que se vuelven locos los hombres. Para cuando cumplí los dieciocho ha bía mejorado un poco, pero aún carecía de estilo y elegancia. Solía caminar todo el rato con los hom bros hundidos y la mirada en el suelo.

-Me cuesta creerlo. Ahora caminas maravillosa mente. Y con orgullo.

-Gracias a un curso que tuve la suerte de ganar en un sorteo cuando vine a Forks. Por entonces era la chica de los recados en una fábrica de plásticos. El caso es que las personas que dirigían el curso dijeron que tenía el aspecto adecuado para ser modelo y me recomendaron a una agencia. No esperaba que me aceptaran, pero poco después estaba caminando por las pasarelas. Nunca llegué a alcanzar la fama de las supermodelos, pero me fue muy bien.

-Debo confesar que sólo recuerdo vagamente tu nombre. Pero por entonces yo no salía con mode los.

-¿No tenían suficiente pecho para tu gusto?

-Muy graciosa. No. Creo que mi ego era dema siado grande como para competir con mujeres de éxito. Me bastaba con chicas que dijeran todo el rato que era maravilloso, no lo contrario. Espero haber crecido un poco desde entonces. Sé que piensas que voy de una rubia a otra sin parar, pero eso no es cier to. Ya no, al menos.

Alice lo miró, pensativa.

-Me sorprendes, Jasper. Es un signo de auténtica madurez poder mirar atrás y comprender por qué hi ciste lo que hiciste. Me alegra que no vayas a volver a salir con chicas como María . Mereces algo mejor. ¿Soy yo la que está hablando? Bueno, ya había dicho que me estabas volviendo loca.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Jasper quiso besarla, pero no podía hacerlo allí. En lugar de ello, decidió seguir averiguando cosas sobre ella.

-¿Cómo se produjo el accidente de tus padres?

La mirada de Alice se entristeció a causa del re cuerdo.

-Mis padres tuvieron que ir al médico a llevar a mi hermana Fay, que tenía un problema de escolio sis. Vivíamos en el campo, en una granja cercana a Mudgee, y por allí apenas hay especialistas. Ya esta ban de regreso cuando su coche invadió la calzada contraria y colisionó de frente con un camión. Pien san que papá se quedó dormido al volante.

El corazón de Jasper voló hacia Alice .

-Debió de ser duro, Alice . Muy duro. Lo siento tanto...

Sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo y Jasper es peró que ella pudiera ver su sincera compasión.

-En realidad no eres un gran lobo malo, ¿verdad? -dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Jasper sonrió.

-No. Pero este último par de días no puede decir se que haya estado precisamente en forma. Debo ad mitirlo.

-Guau, si no estabas en plena forma, voy a tener que prepararme para un auténtico festín durante el resto del mes.

Jasper tuvo que reír. Estuvo tentado de decirle allí mismo que no le engañaba con su malicioso sentido del humor. Él sabía que quería algo más de él que sexo. Quería que la amara. Y que se casara con ella.

Pero no era el lugar ni el momento para plantear aquello. No quería arriesgarse a perderla a causa de la impaciencia. Esperaría hasta que llegara el mo mento adecuado, hasta que ella estuviera lista para aceptar su amor. Entretanto, seguiría preguntándole cosas sobre sí misma. Ya había empezado a contarle cosas. No había motivo para que parara.

-¿Y qué están haciendo con tu padre? -preguntó Alice primero-. No me ha parecido que tuviera muy mal aspecto. Está un poco pálido, pero creo que vivi rá hasta esos noventa años que dice que viven los hombres Whitlock . A menos que sean asesinados, por supuesto. Por ex celosos y queridas vengativas, sin duda.

Jasper sonrió. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando vio que Katrina se acercaba a ellos.

-Estaba empezando a preocuparme, pero veo que no había motivo -dijo al ver a la niña dormida en brazos de Jasper-. Papá está descansando. Volveré a verlo mañana. Me alegro de haberte conocido, Alice . Y gracias por ocuparte de Gina. Siento que no seas la verdadera novia de Jasper. No le vendría mal casarse con alguien agradable para variar. Adiós, Jasper -al inclinarse hacia su hermano para besarlo, susurró-: Tonto.

Él sonrió. Katrina había sido como una segunda madre para él, y lo había mimado casi tanto como a Gina. Que lo llamara «tonto» era toda una reprimen da por su parte, pero significaba que aprobaba a Alice como posible cuñada.

A él le gustó la idea. Mucho.

-Nos vemos mañana, hermanita.

Katrina puso los ojos en blanco y se fue.

-¿Son todos tus hermanos y hermanas tan guapos como tú? -preguntó Alice cuando Katrina se alejó.

Jasper pensó un segundo.

-Casi -contestó, y ella lo golpeó juguetonamente en el antebrazo.

-Eres un arrogante.

-Sí. Es un problema que compartimos todos los lobos grandes y malos. Somos arrogantes. Y ahora, ¿qué tal si vamos a ver a mi padre? -Jasper se levantó y tomó a Alice de la mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Prefieres que espere en el coche?

-No. Papá siempre ha tenido buen ojo para las mujeres guapas. Volver a verte le sentará bien.

-Adulador.

-Esa es otra cualidad típica de los lobos grandes y malos. Todos somos aduladores.

-Ya he dicho que no eras un gran lobo malo.

-Es cierto. En ese caso, no soy un adulador. Por tanto, debes de ser realmente bonita.

Alice le dedicó una de sus chispeantes miradas.

-Vamos de una vez, señor Whitlock .

-Tendré que preguntar a alguna enfermera a dón de lo han llevado.

Unos momentos después, entraban en una habita ción individual. Frederico había recuperado parte del color y estaba profundamente dormido gracias a la in yección que le habían puesto, según les explicó Teresa.

-No hace falta que te quedes, Jasper -dijo-. Ven a vernos mañana.

-¿Y tú, mamá? Deberías dormir un poco. Será mejor que te lleve a casa.

-Gracias, Jasper , pero no. Han dicho que puedo quedarme. Una enfermera muy agradable va a traer una cama plegable para mí. Pienso dormir aquí, junto a tu padre.

Jasper frunció el ceño. No le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Si su padre no estaba tan mal, ¿por qué de jaban que su madre se quedara?

-Es algo muy normal en los hospitales hoy en día -dijo Alice con suavidad-. No te preocupes.

Él la miró.

-¿Cómo sabías...? -movió la cabeza-. Da lo mis mo -le gustaba pensar que Alice era sensible a sus necesidades, que empezaban a estar en sintonía, no sólo física, sino también emocional.

Abrazó a su madre y besó a su padre en la frente antes de susurrar junto a su oído:

-Te quiero.

-Se pondrá bien -dijo Alice unos momentos después mientras se dirigían hacia el coche-. Está en buenas manos.

-Supongo que sí.

-Pero te preocuparás de todos modos, ¿verdad?

-dijo ella cuando llegaron al Ferrari-. Quieres mu cho a tu familia, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto. La familia lo es todo, Alice .

La desolada mirada que le dedicó ella hizo que Jasper quisiera darse de bofetadas.

-Oh, lo siento. Soy un estúpido -murmuró a la vez que la abrazaba. Ella enterró el rostro en su pe cho y lloró mientras él le acariciaba el pelo-. No de bería haber dicho eso.

-No -dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza-. Ha sido precioso -añadió, y a continuación siguió llorando casi con desesperación.

Jasper le dejó desahogarse, pues sabía que no po día decir nada que fuera a hacerla sentirse mejor.

Debía ser terrible perder a toda la familia a los doce años y tener que irse a vivir con alguien que en reali dad no lo quería a uno.

-No sé a ti -dijo cuando Alice dejó de llorar-, pero a mí me vendría bien comer algo.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? -sugirió Alice , con los ojos aún brillantes por las lágrimas-. Tengo un montón de comidas preparadas por mí en el congelador y que podemos calentar rápidamente en el microondas.

-Me parece una gran idea -dijo Jasper, que ocultó su sorpresa al enterarse de que Alice cocinaba.

Su casa también fue una sorpresa. Esperaba el úl timo grito en cuanto a decoración, no un agradable estilo rural en el que abundaban las maderas y que producía una reconfortante sensación de paz.

Pocos minutos después, estaban sentados a la mesa frente a un delicioso pollo estilo Thai y un buen plato de ensalada.

-No sabes cuánto disfruto comiendo lo que pre paran otros -dijo Jasper entre bocado y bocado.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto disfruto yo viendo comer a otra persona lo que yo preparo -dijo Alice -. Casi siempre como sola.

Jasper pensó en aquello mientras seguía comiendo. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre ella.

-¿Por qué te casaste con un hombre tan mayor, Alice ? -preguntó cuando sus platos estuvieron vacíos-. Y no me salgas con evasivas ni con ironías, por favor. Quiero la verdad.

-La verdad -repitió Alice , despacio-. Hoy estás especialmente curioso, ¿no? -dijo, resignada-. De acuerdo. Puede que ya sea hora de que escuches la verdad. Me case con Jo porque me quería. Y porque no quería tener hijos.

Jasper no podría haberse quedado más sorprendi do. O preocupado.

-No tuvo nada que ver con su dinero -añadió Alice .

-De acuerdo. Te creo. ¿Pero por qué no querías tener hijos?

-He dicho que Jo no quería tenerlos, no que yo no quisiera.

-Lo siento, pero no entiendo.

-Sólo te estoy contando esto porque mucho me temo que sé hacia dónde nos dirigimos. La verdad es que no puedo tener hijos.

Jasper se sintió como si acabaran de golpearlo en pleno estómago. Aquello borraba de un plumazo todo lo que había estado planeando. ¿Cómo podía casarse con Alice y convertirla en la madre de sus hijos si no podía tenerlos?

-¿Hace... hace cuánto tiempo lo sabes? -pregun tó cuando su mente volvió a funcionar.

-Desde los veintiséis. Tuve un embarazo extrau terino. Gemelos. Hubo complicaciones y sufrí una severa infección. Tuvieron que operarme para sal varme la vida y después me dieron la buena noticia.

Jasper no sabía qué decir. Pero sí sabía que el tono sarcástico de Alice ocultaba mucho dolor. Podía verlo en sus ojos. El cirujano debió verse obligado a practicarle una histerectomía. Debió ser una noticia terrible para una mujer tan joven.

Pero aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Su matri monio con Joseph Brandon . Su decisión de no tener ninguna relación profunda desde que se quedó viu da. Su rechazo a hablar o a pensar en el amor.

-El padre era Alec , ¿no?

-¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

-¿Qué pasó? Te dejó después de averiguar que no podías tener más hijos, ¿verdad?

-No. Alec era mucho más egoísta que eso. Si muló mostrarse compasivo. Me dijo que no importa ba, que aún me amaba locamente y que nos casaría mos. Naturalmente, siguió acostándose conmigo. Pero empezó a viajar mucho a causa de su profesión de modelo, o eso decía. Cuando puse en marcha mi propia agencia, averigüé a través de unos contactos que hacía tiempo que Alec no estaba en el nego cio. Cuando lo descubrí, él no estaba y lo llamé de inmediato. Me confesó por teléfono que estaba en Italia con su reciente esposa... su reciente y embara zada esposa.

Jasper contuvo el aliento. ¡El muy miserable se ha bía casado a espaldas de Alice !

-Ella era de una familia con mucho dinero -con tinuó Alice -. Lo gracioso es que Alec no podía entender por qué me disgusté tanto. Dijo que aún me amaba y que quería que siguiéramos siendo amantes. Por lo visto, su suegro estaba en el negocio del cal zado y le había dado un trabajo en la sección de ven tas, de manera que pensaba acudir regularmente a Australia por asuntos de negocios.

Jasper apenas podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Qué clase de hombre podía hacer algo así? ¿Y a qué clase de cretino se le podía ocurrir algo tan in sensible?

-¿Y qué le dijiste?

-¿Como que qué le dije? ¡Que se fuera al diablo y que si alguna vez se le ocurría acercarse a mí le cortaría los testículos con un cuchillo de trinchar! -se puso en pie de un salto a la vez que su voz ad quiría un toque de histeria-. ¿Qué esperabas que hi ciera? ¿Permitirle hacer conmigo lo que quisiera cuando quisiera? ¡Tengo más orgullo que eso! El único motivo por el que te estoy contando todo esto es para que no te hagas absurdas ideas respecto a ca sarte conmigo. Cosa en la que has estado pensando, ¿verdad? Crees que me amas. Y probablemente crees que yo te amo a ti. Y puede que sea cierto. Pero, da das las circunstancias, eso es totalmente irrelevante. Tú quieres hijos y yo no puedo dártelos. Fin de la historia. Fin de la aventura.

Jasper se levantó, rodeó la mesa y tomó el temblo roso cuerpo de Alice entre sus brazos.

-No sólo creo que te amo, Alice . Lo sé con certe za. Siempre te he amado. Te quiero y quiero que seas mi esposa. Me da igual que no puedas tener hijos. Eso es algo secundario respecto a lo que siento por ti.

-Eso no es cierto -murmuró ella mientras las lá grimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas-. No es algo secundario. Los hijos son una de las cosas que más te importan. Y no me amas. En realidad no. Es sólo sexo. Después de un mes acostándote conmigo no che tras noche, tu supuesto amor se irá apagando y agradecerás que no haya aceptado casarme contigo. Y aunque me quisieras de verdad, no podríamos ca sarnos, porque acabarías odiándome.

-Lo dudo mucho. Ya he tratado de odiarte y no ha funcionado. Tampoco te ha funcionado a ti. Nos amamos, Alice , y eso no va a cambiar nunca. Nos amamos y deberíamos estar juntos como marido y mujer. En cuanto a los niños... podemos adoptarlos. Sé que no hay muchas posibilidades en Australia, pero hay otras partes del mundo donde hay muchos niños que necesitan unos padres que los quieran. Y nosotros seremos unos buenos padres.

Alice lo miró a través de sus lágrimas, maravi llada y sobrecogida a la vez.

-No lo dices en serio.

-Totalmente.

-Oh, cielo santo... ¿cómo puedo decir que no? Y sin embargo debería hacerlo. Sé que debería hacerlo. Todo esto es demasiado precipitado. No estás pen sando con frialdad, Jasper. Te propongo un nuevo tra to. Seguiré siendo tu amante durante el resto del mes y después, si aún quieres casarte conmigo, aceptaré.

-¿Hablas en serio? -Jasper apenas pudo contener su júbilo al oír aquello.

-Totalmente.

-¿No te echarás atrás?

-No, a menos que hagas algo terrible entre tanto.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-No sé. Convertirte en un asesino en serie, o em pezar a afeitarte los fines de semana, por ejemplo -murmuró Alice a la vez que alzaba una mano para acariciarle la barbilla-. Creo que mis pezones se han vuelto adictos a su roce...

-¿Sólo tus pezones?

-Puede que también alguna otra parte.

-No sabes nada de adicciones -murmuró Jasper mientras la conducía hacia el dormitorio-. Deja que te muestre lo que es una verdadera adicción... y la única forma de abordarla.

Estaban haciendo el amor por segunda vez cuan do Jasper recordó los informes que había encargado.

-Jasper... -gimió ella cuando notó que dejaba de moverse.

El la besó en el hombro.

-Sólo me estaba tomando un respiro, cariño.

Que el cielo lo ayudara si Alice llegara a ente rarse, pensó. ¿Debía llamar a Keith para cancelar el encargo? En realidad no supondría una gran diferen cia. Además, aún quería saber con quién se había es tado acostando, y estaba seguro de que ella no que rría decírselo. En cuanto al estado de sus cuentas... tal vez también debería despreocuparse por comple to de aquel tema.

-Jasper... por favor... -Alice movió sus caderas contra él y sus pechos se agitaron sensualmente.

El gruñó. Imposible pensar en otra cosa en aque llos momentos

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS…**_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

JASPER dejó los dos informes sobre la mesa de café y fue a servirse una bebida. Sus manos temblaron mientras lo hacía. Nervios.

Salió a la terraza con el vaso en la mano, se apo yó en al barandilla y tomó un sorbo. Anochecía y las luces de la ciudad se iban encendiendo poco a poco. Era viernes y habría mucho movimiento noc turno.

Alice regresaba ese día de una viaje de negocios a Atlanta. Era un viaje inevitable, le había expli cado el pasado lunes mientras se dirigía al aeropuer to. Él se había ofrecido a acompañarla, pero ella dijo que no. No debían mezclarse el placer y los nego cios. Además, estaría de regreso en un día o dos. Cada mañana de aquella semana había prometido volver por la noche, y en cada ocasión había surgido algo que le había impedido hacerlo. Pero aquella no che ya no habría más retrasos, le había asegurado desde el aeropuerto Tullamarine. Llegaba en el vuelo de las seis y tomaría un taxi en Mascot.

Jasper la había echado terriblemente de menos aquellos cuatro días. Alice prácticamente había vi vido con él durante tres semanas, y sólo había vuelto a su piso para dar de comer a los peces y a por ropa.

Su ausencia había hecho comprender a Jasper cuánto había llegado a depender de ella cada noche. Y no se refería sólo al sexo, aunque éste había seguido sien do increíble.

Pero sabía que su mutua necesidad de hacer el amor varias veces cada noche acabaría perdiendo in tensidad. No iban a pasarse el resto de sus vidas sin ser capaces de mantener las manos alejadas el uno del otro. Su vida amorosa acabaría adquiriendo un ritmo más sosegado. Con el tiempo.

Por eso estaba encantado con el modo en que se llevaban cuando no estaban haciendo el amor. Emmet y Rosalie se quedaron maravillados cuando fueron a cenar a su casa y no se dedicaron a lanzarse puñaladas verbales cada cinco minutos, como solían hacer habitualmente, aunque Alice aún disfrutaba picándolo durante sus partidas de póquer. Incluso se comportaron durante las carreras, algo que no resul tó muy difícil, dado que Blackie ganó brillantemente sus carreras. Jasper se sintió conmovido al ver la ale gría que experimentó Alice . Los caballos debían ser para ella como los hijos que nunca podría tener, algo que él tenía intención de remediar. Ya había pedido a su abogado que averiguara en qué países se aproba ban con más rapidez las adopciones legales.

Sí, todos los planes de Jasper iban encajando en su sitio. No tenía dudas de que Alice lo amaba, aunque ella nunca se lo decía. Y estaba convencido de que aceptaría su proposición de matrimonio cuando ter minara el mes.

Por eso estaba tan nervioso en aquellos momen tos mientras se tomaba el whisky. La mujer a la que amaba más que a la vida misma iba a presentarse muy pronto en su casa. ¿Y qué iba a hacer él? ¿Confesarle lo que había hecho, enseñarle los dos infor mes y poner en peligro su futuro?

Durante las pasadas noches no había dejado de dar vueltas en la cama, y ya sabía que no iba a poder vivir más tiempo con aquel secreto. Ni con su propia curiosidad. Lo cierto era que los informes de la agencia de detectives habían creado tantas preguntas como respuestas habían dado. No habían revelado nada malo, sino todo lo contrario. Según aquellos in formes, Alice debía de ser una santa.

Sin embargo, él sabía que no lo era. ¿Quién lo era?

El sonido de una puerta de cristal deslizándose a sus espaldas le hizo volverse.

-No te he oído entrar -dijo, consciente de la ten sión de su tono.

Alice permaneció en el umbral.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué estás bebiendo? ¿Bourbon?

-No, whisky. ¿Te apetece uno?

-Mmm. Creo que sí. Volar siempre me pone ten sa.

Jasper sintió la mirada desconcertada de Alice tras él mientras se encaminaba al mueble bar, donde le preparó un whisky con hielo y un poco de soda, como a ella le gustaba.

-¿Y qué te ha puesto tenso a ti? -preguntó ella mientras él le alcanzaba la bebida-. ¿Has sufrido al gún contratiempo en el trabajo?

-No. Todo ha ido sobre ruedas. Ven a sentarte, Alice . Tengo algo que decirte y no quiero esperar más.

-Mmm. Eso ha sonado muy serio. Deja que antes me quite la chaqueta -Alice dejó su vaso en la mesa, cerca de los informes. Se quitó la chaqueta azul marino que iba a juego con los pantalones que llevaba. Debajo llevaba una camisa blanca de manga corta que parecía perfectamente planchada a pesar del viaje. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un moño alto y un sencillo collar de perlas adornaba su cuello, junto con unos pendientes a juego.

Tenía una aspecto muy elegante y sexy, y Jasper habría preferido hacerle el amor en lugar de lo que tenía planeado. Pero hacerlo habría sido tomar el ca mino de los cobardes.

-¿Qué es todo esto? -preguntó Alice a la vez que tomaba de nuevo su vaso y hacia un gesto con la cabeza hacia los informes.

-Es de lo que quería hablarte.

-Oh.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera hacer nada, Alice ha bía dejado su bebida de nuevo, había tomado el pri mero de los informes y había empezado a leerlo.

-No te enfades, por favor, Alice -dijo él cuando ella alzó de pronto la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos como platos.

-Has hecho que me investiguen -dijo, incrédu la-. Como hiciste con la pobre Rosalie.

-No exactamente -en el caso de Rosalie pidió a los investigadores que la investigaran desde el día de su nacimiento-. Sólo quería averiguar algunas co sas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! -dijo Alice , furiosa-. ¿Por qué...? Tú... tú...

-Escúchame antes de estallar -dijo Jasper, con la esperanza de haber sonado firme y no asustado, como se sentía-. Encargué estos informes después de nuestra primera noche, justo después de averiguar que lo que habías pedido en nuestra apuesta era que me casara contigo. Eso me desconcertó. No podía entenderlo. Me preocupaba que fueras tras mi dine ro. Entonces no te conocía como te conozco ahora. De hecho, no sabía nada de ti. Aún creía que te ca saste con tu marido por su dinero.

-¿Y qué crees ahora? -preguntó ella con fría fu ria-. ¿Estás satisfecho después de comprobar que tengo suficiente dinero mío? ¿O crees que aún estoy buscando una buena oportunidad de la que aprove charme?

-Me ha alegrado averiguar que tienes mucho di nero y que además eres una mujer maravillosa que entrega montones de dinero a obras de caridad y que ha elegido vivir de un modo razonablemente senci llo. Aparte de lo de los caballos, por supuesto. Cues tan un buen dinero. Trata de comprender que el pro blemas era más mío que tuyo, Alice. Después de mi matrimonio con María había perdido toda mi con fianza en las mujeres bellas. Cuando conocí a la fu tura esposa de Emmet , y a ti, todo lo que vi fue a dos mercenarias dispuestas a intercambiar sus cuer pos por cierta seguridad financiera. Y debes recono cer que tanto Rosalie como tú tenías un pasado un tanto escabroso. No puedes culparme totalmente por haber pensado lo que pensé.

Alice hizo una mueca y luego suspiró.

-No, supongo que no. Pero podías habérmelo preguntado directamente a mí. No tenías por qué en cargar a una agencia profesional que investigara mis finanzas y... y... -se interrumpió para tomar el otro informe y empezó a leerlo antes de que Jasper pudiera impedírselo.

El esperó con inquietud su siguiente explosión.

No tardó en llegar. Alice alzó la cabeza de pron to, ruborizada.

-¡Cielo santo! ¡También has investigado mi vida personal! ¡Mi... mi vida sexual!

-Sólo la de los últimos cinco años.

-No hay ningún «sólo» en esto, Jasper. ¡Esto es imperdonable! -exclamó Alice a la vez que arrojaba ambos informes sobre la mesa y tomaba su vaso con mano temblorosa-. Imperdonable y típico -tomó un largo trago de whisky-. Malditos hombres italia nos... Una no se puede fiar de ninguno. No se fían de sus mujeres, ni las aman. Sólo quieren poseerlas y conocer todos sus secretos sexuales y...

-Pero tú no tienes secretos sobre tu vida sexual, Alice -Jasper trató de mantener la calma-. No has te nido vida sexual desde que murió tu marido. No ha habido hombres en tu vida durante ese periodo. ¿Por qué, Alice ? Quiero saberlo.

-Así que quieres saberlo, ¿no? Debería haber su puesto que, siendo italiano, te encantaría descubrir que he permanecido célibe todo este tiempo. Casi podría ser considerada como una nueva virgen, y sé que a los italianos os encantan las vírgenes. A Alec no le hizo ninguna gracia descubrir que no lo era, aunque sólo el cielo sabe qué esperaba. Cuando se dio cuenta, quiso enterarse de todos los detalles so bre los novios que había tenido. ¿Y sabes lo que re sulta más patético? Pensé que sus estúpidos celos eran una evidencia de cuánto me amaba y de que nunca miraría a otra mujer. Fui una estúpida. ¡Una completa estúpida!

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto de estar y a beber su whisky mientras lo hacía.

-Pero no seguí siendo tan tonta por mucho tiempo -continuó. Jasper decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse donde estaba. Después de Alec sabía exactamente lo que los hombres querían de mí y lo que sentían cuando me miraban. No amor, Jasper. Nunca amor. Hasta que llegó Jo. Supe que él me amaba de verdad, que para él no era sólo un ob jeto con el que saciar su lujuria,

Jasper no pudo contenerse más. Si iba a perderlo todo, no pensaba hacerlo quedándose callado.

-¿En serio? -dijo en tono burlón-. ¿Y qué te hace pensar que un hombre de sesenta es distinto a otro de treinta? Claro que te deseaba. y te compró para te nerte en una jaula. No te engañes pensando que lo único que le interesaba era tu mente.

-Para tu información, Jo se estaba muriendo de cáncer de próstata cuando lo conocí -espetó Alice , frenando en seco a Jasper-. El tratamiento ya lo había dejado impotente. El sexo no formó nunca parte de nuestras vidas juntos. Lo único que quería de mí era afecto y compañía. Después de Alec y el resto de miserables que había conocido, estar con Jo me pa reció el paraíso. Es cierto que no estaba locamente enamorada de él -confesó-, pero me gustaba y lo respetaba. Me dio muchos momentos felices. Era un hombre estupendo y no pienso permitir que te refie ras a él como si hubiera sido un viejo verde.

Jasper dejó escapar un prolongado suspiro.

-De acuerdo -dijo-. Pero tal vez habría estado bien que hubieras confiado en mí y que me lo hubieras contado antes, Alice . Entonces no habría metido la pata de esta manera y no te habría hecho investigar. No puedes culparme por tratar de averiguar algunos datos sobre ti. ¡Si hubiera esperado a que me hablaras voluntariamen te de ti misma habría pasado una eternidad!

Aquella verdad también hizo que Alice se detu viera en seco. Su expresión se transformó en una mezcla de confusión y culpabilidad.

-Yo... no estoy acostumbrada a confiar en la gen te.

-En ese caso ya es hora de que aprendas a hacer lo. Y yo no soy la «gente». ¡Soy Jasper, el hombre que te ama, maldita sea! ¡El hombre que va a casarse contigo!

Alice alzó la barbilla a la vez que sus ojos deste llaban una vez más.

-¿Crees que podría casarme con un hombre que ha hecho que me investiguen?

-¡Sí! ¡Puedes y vas a hacerlo!

Alice se quedó boquiabierta, mirándolo. Él no apartó los ojos de ella mientras terminaba de un tra go su whisky.

-No pienso aguantar más tonterías, Alice Brandon -dijo a la vez que dejaba el vaso sobre la mesa con un golpe seco-. Y tampoco pienso esperar a que acabe el mes. Mañana pienso comprar un ani llo y luego iremos a tu casa a traer tus famosos pece citos. Después, en cuanto tengamos los papeles, nos casaremos. Ese es el nuevo trato. Y no te lo estoy preguntando. Te lo estoy diciendo.

Finalmente, Alice cerró la boca y luego, una tí mida sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

-Ya que te pones así, no me va a quedar más re medio que... seguirte la corriente.

Jasper estuvo a punto de desmayarse. ¡Su farol ha bía funcionado! ¡Cielo santo!

-Ya era hora de que entraras en razón -gruñó-. Y ahora, ven aquí, y besa como es debido a tu prometido.

Alice obedeció y lo besó y él quiso llorar. La abrazó con fuerza y el besó se volvió más y más pro fundo, alentado por un hambre más emocional que sexual.

-Jasper -murmuró ella contra su boca cuando él se apartó para tomar aire.

-¿Mmm?

-Tengo algo más que decirte...

El estómago de Jasper se encogió al instante. -¿De qué se trata? -preguntó, tenso. Alice parecía preocupada. No había duda de ello.

-No quiero que te enfades conmigo -dijo, indeci sa.

-¿Por qué iba a enfadarme?

-Cuando te dije que no podía tener hijos tú... pa reciste sacar la conclusión de que me habían practi cado una histerectomía.

-¿Y?

-Mi útero sigue intacto. Tuvieron que quitarme las trompas. Teóricamente, podría tener un hijo a tra vés de una fecundación in vitro, aunque no hay ga rantías, por supuesto.

Jasper no sabía si besarla de nuevo o matarla. ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? ¿Por qué le había dejado pensar que era totalmente estéril?

Pero en el fondo ya conocía la respuesta a aque llas preguntas.

Alec , una vez más. Jasper esperaba no conocer lo nunca, porque podría acabar en la cárcel por ase sinato.

A pesar de todo, saber que había alguna esperan za de que pudieran tener un hijo juntos le confirmó lo que ya sabía. El hecho de que Alice tuviera un hijo suyo ya no era su prioridad en la vida. Sería ma ravilloso, desde luego, pero no era lo único. Lo más importante era que iba a poder pasar su vida junto a la maravillosa, compleja y profundamente herida mujer que tenía ante sí.

-No te enfades conmigo, por favor -susurró Alice , desesperada-. Tenía que... que asegurarme de que me amabas por mí misma; como tú tenías que estar seguro de que yo no era una cazafortunas. Pen sé que si después de un mes de sexo sin ataduras se guías queriendo casarte conmigo significaría que me amabas de verdad, sobre todo si pensabas que no ha bía ninguna posibilidad de que me quedara embara zada. Pero el lunes pasado surgió un pequeño... con tratiempo con el que no contaba.

Jasper comprendió finalmente.

-Tu período -dijo-. Tuviste el período.

-Sí. No quería que empezaras a hacerme pregun tas incómodas, así que huí. No puedes imaginar lo mal que me he sentido mintiéndote toda la semana. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa hacer... Tenía que asegu rarme de tu amor. Lo siento, Jasper. Tal vez no deberías casarte conmigo después de todo. Puede que ya esté demasiado deteriorada psicológicamente como para pensar en convertirme en la esposa de ningún hombre. Mira lo horriblemente que te he tratado todos estos años. Sin embargo, a la vez estaba locamente enamo rada de ti. Debo ser una especie de sádica enferma. O una masoquista. ¡No estoy segura de cuál de las dos cosas!

Jasper no habría podido sentirse más anonadado. O halagado.

-¿Me has querido todo ese tiempo? Nunca lo di jiste. De hecho, aún no me lo has dicho nunca.

-¿Ves a qué me refiero? Aún me cuesta admitirlo. Sin embargo, me enamoré de ti el primer día que nos vimos en las carreras. Pensé que eras el hombre más guapo y encantador que había conocido nunca.

-¿Y por qué te mostraste tan desagradable con migo? Pensé que me odiabas.

-Había dos detalles en tu contra. El primero, que eras italiano, y el segundo, que estabas comprometi do con el tipo de mujer que siempre hace que aflore lo peor de mí. No podía entender que estuvieras ena morado de tu prometida. Entonces me miraste y supe que no lo estabas. Ya conocía aquella mirada. Pensé que no la amabas, que sólo te ibas a casar con María para tener hijos. Pensé qué le serías infiel, y que le serías infiel conmigo si podías.

Jasper no lo negó, porque tal vez aquello habría llegado a ser cierto si ella le hubiera dado pie.

-Cada vez que te veía tenía que luchar conmigo misma -continuó Alice -. Era más fácil odiarte que amarte, burlarme y meterme contigo, sobre todo después de tu divorcio. Que de pronto estuvieras disponible supuso un terrible tormento. Sabía que podía tenerte, pero había jurado no volver a relacio narme nunca con hombres del tipo de Alec , y tú parecías encajar a la perfección. En nuestra famosa mano de póquer pedí casarme contigo porque ya sabía que tú tenías mejores cartas y simplemente quería ver las palabras escritas en el papel. Tam bién estuve a punto de escribir que te amaba. Jamás imaginé que podrías llegar a averiguarlo. Fuiste muy listo, Jasper. Eres un hombre taimado.

-No, no lo soy -negó él-. Soy un hombre muy directo. Te quiero y quiero casarme contigo. Y no quiero que haya más secretos entre nosotros. Tienes toda la razón. No amaba a María , pero entonces no lo sabía. Cuando uno es joven, resulta difícil distin guir entre el deseo y el amor. Además, ella se esfor zó mucho para convencerme de que me amaba, y ser amado resulta tentador. Para mí fue más fácil creer que estaba enamorado de María y que sentía deseo por ti que lo contrario, sobre todo debido a tu hostili dad.

-He sido terrible. Lo admito.

Jasper sonrió.

-No, has estado magnífica. He disfrutado con cada momento de frustración.

Alice pareció desconcertada.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Supongo que siempre me han gustado los retos. Cuando recibí aquellas increíbles cartas y tu aceptas te la apuesta, creí haber alcanzado el cielo.

-Yo también estaba bastante excitada, porque sa bía lo que ibas a pedir. Para cuando subimos a la ha bitación me encontraba en tal estado, que sabía que sólo haría falta que me tocaras para tener un orgas mo.

El cuerpo de Jasper reaccionó al instante ante aquellas evocadoras palabras.

-Yo no podía esperar a verte desnuda -dijo, y alzó una mano para comenzar a desabrochar los bo tones de la blusa de Alice -. Han pasado cinco días desde la última vez que tuve el privilegio y creo que necesito recordarlo.

Alice no dijo nada hasta que él se detuvo en el último botón.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó, sin aliento-. ¿Por qué te paras?

-Dime que me amas. Quiero oírlo.

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-Sí. Así que habla, cariño, o dejaremos esto hasta después de la partida de póquer de esta noche. Y te aseguro que hacerte sufrir es uno de mis principales alicientes.

Ella hizo una mueca.

-Siempre supe que también eras un sádico. Por eso nos llevamos bien. De acuerdo, allá va. Te... amo.

-Otra vez, por favor. Y dilo con un poco más de sentimiento.

-Te amo -repitió Alice , que a continuación agitó sus pestañas.

Jasper sonrió. -Eso está mejor.

-Bien. Ahora sigue donde lo habías dejado, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que ir al hotel de Edward a las ocho y ya son las siete.

-No te impacientes, cariño.

-Jasper...

Él rió y siguió con su tarea.


	10. Final

Capítulo 10

LA primavera había llegado y el jardín de Tere sa estaba en pleno auge, especialmente sus azaleas.

-Nunca había visto unas azaleas como esas, Tere sa -había dicho Alice al verlas-. Yo nunca he tenido demasiada suerte con ellas. Ni siquiera plantándolas en tiestos.

Era el primer domingo de octubre y la tradicional comida familiar se había transformado en una fiesta de compromiso. Teresa no había tenido mucho tiem po para prepararla desde que Jasper le había dado la noticia, pero se había desvivido para que todo fuera perfecto. Nada era demasiado para Jasper.

Esperaban a más de sesenta invitados, casi todos familia directa. Como era de esperar, los primeros en llegar fueron Alice y Jasper. Este salió enseguida a hablar con su padre sobre los galgos que pensaba re galarle.

Una vez a solas con Alice , Teresa sirvió dos va sos de vino y salieron a sentarse en la pérgola del jardín.

-La gente dice que tengo buena mano para las plantas -dijo Teresa con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Creo que tienen razón -replicó Alice con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hablando de manos, deja que vuelva a ver tu anillo.

Cuando Alice alzó la mano y agitó los dedos, la luz del sol dio de lleno en el diamante central, pro duciendo un estallido de color.

-¡Es magnífico! -exclamó Teresa, encantada.

-Lo sé. Como mi Jasper -añadió Alice , en un tono que reveló hasta qué punto lo amaba.

Teresa había comprendido finalmente por qué su Jasper había elegido casarse con una mujer que tal vez nunca podría darle un hijo. Cuando Jasper se lo contó se sintió conmocionada, pero también le enor gulleció que su hijo pudiera amar a una mujer de for ma tan desinteresada. Jasper le explicó que querían adoptar dos niños además de intentar tener uno pro pio. Ya tenían organizadas las cosas para ir a Filipi nas a visitar varios orfanatos.

-Espero que no estés... decepcionada, Teresa -dijo Alice , que no supo interpretar con exactitud el silencio de su futura suegra-. Sé que te habría gusta do una mujer más joven para Jasper, una mujer que pudiera tener hijos...

Teresa palmeó cariñosamente su brazo.

-Lo único que quiero es que mi hijo sea feliz, Alice . Ninguna madre podría pedir más.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Gracias, Teresa. Eso hace que me sienta mejor. Oh, se acerca un coche y acabo de estropear mi ma quillaje.

-Ven. No te llevará mucho tiempo retocarlo y en seguida volverás a estar preciosa.

Lo cual fue cierto. Para cuando los primeros invi tados llamaron a la puerta, el maquillaje de Alice volvía a ser perfecto y ella sonreía de nuevo.

Teresa pensaba que su futura nuera estaba más guapa que nunca, vestida con un vestido flotante y muy femenino de color verde que hacía juego con sus ojos y realzaba su pálida piel y su pelo negro.

Pero no fue la belleza exterior de Alice lo que cautivó a los Whitlock durante las siguientes horas, sino su sincera calidez, su facilidad de palabra y el obvio amor que sentía por Jasper . Todos habían pa sado por la relación de éste con la terrible María y se alegraban mucho de ver que Alice era una mujer buena e inteligente.

Por supuesto, la felicidad de Jasper era obvia. Des pués de haber encontrado su verdadero amor, su vi talidad había aflorado al máximo y arrastraba a todo el mundo en su euforia. Incluso su amigo Emmet , que podía ser muy serio, reía más a menudo desde hacía un tiempo.

Habían terminado de comer cuando y estaban charlando amigablemente en torno a la mesa cuando algunos de los nietos de Teresa que estaban jugando en el jardín entraron corriendo.

-¡Viene un remolque por el sendero, abuelo! -ex clamaron a coro.

Frederico miró a su esposa con gesto interrogante.

-Ya han venido todos los que se suponía que iban a venir -dijo Teresa.

-Vamos a ver quién es-dijo Frederico, y todo el mundo se levantó para salir.

Jasper sospechó lo que había tras la misteriosa lle gada en cuanto vio el escudo de Edward en un costado del remolque. Apretó con delicadeza el brazo de Alice .

-Puede que me equivoque, pero creo que está a punto de hacerse realidad otro de tus deseos.

Ella lo miró.

-¿Un caballo? ¿De Edward ?

-Eso creo.

Edward había rechazado la invitación para acudir a la fiesta, como siempre. Opinaba que las medidas de seguridad de que tenía que rodearse estropeaban las cosas para los demás invitados.

El remolque se detuvo cerca del nutrido grupo de curiosos y dos hombres bajaron del vehículo. Ambos llevaban grandes sombreros y sonreían.

-Traemos un caballo para una pareja recién com prometida, Jasper y Alice -dijo el conductor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Somos nosotros -dijo Alice , excitada.

-Me alegra conoceros -el hombre se llevó una mano al sombrero-. Felicidades por su compromiso. Su excelencia, el príncipe Edward de Dubar, les envía este regalo. Aquí están los papeles y su pedigrí.

Alice se quedó boquiabierta tras echar una ojea da a los papeles.

-¡Tiene la misma madre pero diferente padre que Ebony Fire!

-Así es -dijo el otro hombre-. Y es veloz como un rayo. El príncipe pensaba quedárselo, pero ha de cidido regalárselo, y les aseguro que pueden sentirse afortunados. Se llama Bobbie, aunque su nombre para las carreras es Relámpago.

-¡Oh, me encanta! -exclamó Alice -. Estoy desean do verlo. ¿Puedo hacerlo ahora?

A Jasper le encantaba verla tan emocionada y feliz.

-Por supuesto. Hemos recibido órdenes de sacar lo y pasearlo ante usted hasta que se canse. Luego debemos llevarlo a los establos de Jacob Black .

El potro era gris, con la crin y la cola negras, y sólo hacía falta verlo para percibir su intensa energía.

-Su color se aclarará un poco según se vaya ha ciendo mayor -explicó el hombre.

-Hay que reconocer que Edward es un magnífico cria dor de caballos -dijo Jasper cuando el caballo ya se hallaba camino de su nuevo destino-. Relámpago es un caballo fabuloso. Y un regalo fabuloso. Debo lla marle para agradecérselo.

Lo hizo de inmediato y encontró a Edward en casa cuando estaba a punto de salir para el aeropuerto. Alice también habló con él, le dio las gracias y le pro metió no ganarle al póquer durante al menos un mes.

Edward rió.

-Soy demasiado listo como para creerme ese pe queño farol, Alice. El próximo viernes tendré que ser más cauto de lo habitual.

-No sabía que Edward pudiera ser tan considerado, o generoso -comentó Alice mientras volvían a casa aquella noche-. Siempre me ha parecido un hombre bastante frío.

-No lo es -dijo Jasper-. Lo que sucede es que sufrió un terrible desengaño del que no se ha recuperado.

-¿Un desengaño amoroso? -preguntó Alice , es céptica.

-Sí.

-Por lo visto sabes más de él de lo que imaginaba.

-No creas. Sólo un poco, y recientemente.

-¿Vas a contarme toda la historia?

-Sólo si prometes no decírselo a nadie. A Edward no le haría ninguna gracia que la historia empezara a correr de boca en boca.

-Lo prometo.

-Te lo contaré cuando lleguemos a casa. Después de meternos en la cama.

Alice rió.

-Sólo eres capaz de pensar en una cosa, Jasper Whitlock .

-Eso no es cierto. Soy capaz de pensar en tres co sas. Comida, póquer y sexo. Lo que sucede es que últimamente el sexo tiene preferencia, algo de lo que tú eres la única culpable. Si no fueras tan deseable, no me pasaría tanto tiempo satisfaciendo ese deseo.

-En realidad no me quejo -dijo ella, sonriente.

-Mmm. Ya lo he notado.

-Te quiero, Jasper Whitlock .

Él la miró y sonrió.

-Bien dicho, querida. Pero sólo llevas siete ve ces. Recuerda que debes decirlo al menos diez veces al día.

Alice rió.

-¿Cuando voy a librarme de esa penitencia?

-Cuando aprendas a expresar adecuadamente tus sentimientos por mí.

-Pensaba que los expresaba cada noche.

-Pero no en palabras. Me gusta escuchar las pala bras.

Ella volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo. Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero. ¿Qué tal así?

-Mmm. No está mal. Pero, después de todo, creo que los hechos dicen más que las palabras -añadió antes de pisar a fondo el acelerador.

**Miranda Lee - Serie Tres hombres ricos 2 - Un mes de amor **

**Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado de esta adaptación, a mi encanto cuando la leí y quería compartirla con ustedes.**

**Gracias por los comentarios, me agradaron mucho.**

**Solo me queda decirles que nos vemos en una próxima adaptación.**


End file.
